


First Things First

by journesol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bee Gees, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jane Austen - Freeform, Jane Austen Refernces, Kinda, Matron, Mediwizard, Multi, Novel References, Nurse - Freeform, Old Music References, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other tags to be added, Pro Snape, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Burn and I Mean It, This is just me throwing every Snape headcanon into one fic, bee gees references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journesol/pseuds/journesol
Summary: “As much as I don’t value sentiment, I’m always inclined to… give priority to my first-time experiences.”One of St. Mungo's highly skilled Mediwizards is being transferred to Hogwarts this year, unbeknownst to everyone that it was upon Dumbledore's urgent behest. While there, she meets droll and brooding, Severus Snape, the man on the other end of the spectrum; a man she had never expected to meet but was actually quite glad she did.Disclaimer: I do not get paid in any kind for this written work. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only. Harry Potter belongs, and will always belong, to JK Rowling.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 191





	1. Their First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Snapedom, Snapeheads, or whatever we call ourselves. I really hope this Severus/OC side of the fandom is alive. This work is my first ever fanfiction for the HP fandom in general, so I apologize beforehand if it may seem a little rough at times or if I've missed any detail in the canonical plot. Severus is my overall favorite character and this is my take on the different sides of him that we don't see in the canon, through the POV of the Original Character, of course, who, in this case, is Selena. I really hope you enjoy her character as I tried to make her and her story as agreeable as possible.
> 
> Oh, and whether you're Pro Snape or not, please do not leave any hate! ♥

Platform 9 3/4 appeared as if twelve years hadn't gone by at all; white smoke emitted from the train's front, befogging most of the station but despite this, she was still able to perceive the nostalgic words HOGWARTS EXPRESS emblazoned on the front of the train. Not to mention the bright red hue of its entirety, which one had to be blind to miss. The only piece missing to complete the scenario was the presence of bumbling students and mirthful parents, though frankly, she was rather pleased without them.

“Miss Burgess, the train will be leaving momentarily.” 

“Stellifer.” The elegant-looking woman halted the aged express employee. “Miss Stellifer, please. I don't frequent the name Burgess.”

Selena Stellifer. That was her name—for this part of her life, at least.

“Miss Stellifer, my apologies. Your luggage has been taken care of. Shall I escort you to your compartment?” 

The trip to Hogwarts felt quicker than usual, and yet, she was made certain that more or less four hours had already gone by. As the train began to slow in motion upon arriving at Hogsmeade Station, the sun had already dipped into the horizon. With haste, Selena made her way to the castle after being reassured once more that her belongings were properly dealt with. 

Dumbledore, and the urgency evident in the letter he wrote to her the week prior, was the reason she came at once. He explained to her, in detail, that the circulating rumors of You-Know-Who's inevitable return is, in fact, faultless, and persuaded her to assist him on a few things. Adding that her kind of intelligence—something she's known for having—can help ease a few predicaments they may encounter in the next few years. She will also serve as an additional guardian to the famous Harry Potter.

The two settled it that same week; Dumbledore consulting Selena's seniors at St. Mungo's about her immediate transfer to the Hogwarts Infirmary, and Selena spending the rest of the week packing away. She would act the role of a Mediwizard to veteran Healer Poppy Pomfrey while Dumbledore wasn't in dire need of her assistance. 

As the mist over the moat cleared, she relished in the view of the castle, which still stood as grandiose as ever through the years. However, it was deprived of the usual noise produced by chattering students, but seeing that it was still summer, after all, it was only natural. A lone figure standing under the threshold of the school entrance seemed to be waiting for her, and only from the hat alone did Selena instantly recognize the person's identity.

“Good evening, Miss Stellifer.” Greeted her old Transfiguration Professor with a considerable amount of welcome, but at the same time, harboured the sternness of her usual tone. 

Now that she could grasp a much closer look, Selena noticed how much the professor evidently aged since she last saw her. Her hair, which had been black back in the day, was now inverted into a natural white, and obvious wrinkles formed on her face and pale hands. She still dressed in unchanging green robes, however, and still retained an underlying love of pointed witch hats.

“Hello, Professor McGonagall.” Selena offered a small smile, causing the other to do the same, only briefly.

“Just Minerva, dear. I have enough people calling me Professor. Besides, you aren't my student anymore, rather, my newfound colleague.”

“Well, in that case,  _ Minerva _ ,” A new addition to the few things Selena had to get used to. “Selena would be much more preferable than Miss Stellifer.”

“As you wish, Selena.” Replied Minerva understandably, and it made Selena's smile widen. “The Headmaster is expecting you. Allow me to see you to his study.” 

The two women strolled about the castle with their hushed chatter echoing like whispers. When inquired of her current life status, Selena began to talk about the Mediwizard training at St. Mungo's she participated in just after the war. In addition to that, she spoke of her overall well-being and how she’s been able to pick herself up after graduation.

It wasn't long until the two ended up in front of the bronze gargoyle of Dumbledore's study. The flames of the walls' torches only did much to enhance the natural glimmer of the eagle statue. Selena was commanded to step inside the secret shaft, and after Minerva muttered incoherent words—most likely the password—the gargoyle began to pivot, stone scraping bronze as a spiral staircase began to form underneath her feet and she was brought up to the hidden floor of the study. 

The door opened even before she managed to land a knock, and a low voice followed, “Enter, Selena. Enter.” 

The Mediwizard's curious eyes roamed the study as she walked under the doorway, for she owned no standing memory of the place in her mind. She never frequented the Headmaster's study as a student, only one or two times when it was required, like the moment she was declared Ravenclaw Prefect and later on, Head Girl—Not that she was there for long anyway, Dumbledore only gave her a short salutation and kind words of appreciation—Clearly, Selena was never one to get into trouble, and in addition to this, the staff—mostly her Head of House—acknowledged her as one of the most angel-like students they'd ever handled, but this fact was unbeknownst to the young girl herself.

Dumbledore, who was sat behind his humble oak desk, offered the Mediwizard to sit across him, and proceeded to say, “If I may be frank, my dear, I quite feared you wouldn't assent to my rather serpentine request, especially on such short notice.” 

Selena let out a timid chortle. “Honestly, Headmaster, I was quite fearful myself. There was a lot to digest. I never act on decisions impulsively, but it was your urgency that brought me here.” 

“I apologize if I overwhelmed you, however, I stand by what I said about conceding complete graveness over the matter.” Said Dumbledore with his naked eyes barely peeping over his spectacles. “And your wit might just, even to the slightest, ease our quandaries.”

Selena smiled, “I can't promise you accurate answers, Headmaster, but I will do my best to help.” 

“Your best shall be enough.” He was, then, rid from his serious look as a grin spread on his lips.

“Headmaster, you mentioned an Order of the Phoenix? Will you reconvene it anytime soon?”

“Perhaps, when it is most necessary, my dear Selena, but as of the present times, I believe that the threat is still riskless. There has been no valid report of the Dark Lord's sightings anywhere, just rumors like it had been for the past few months. Although, it seems the populace merely spur it on because of Harry Potter's admittance to Hogwarts.”

_ The Boy Who Lived _ . Selena was very eager to discover the whole truth of what happened during the tragic Halloween night of 81'. Like everyone, she believed that it was quite impossible for a baby, who barely made a year old, to defeat one of the world's most powerful sorcerers. She assumes that Dumbledore is aware of it, but the Mediwizard was reluctant to interrogate him because some gut feeling put her under the impression that the matter was rather private.

“It's three days from now, September 1st. He'll be here in three days.” Selena pointed out absentmindedly, to which Dumbledore hummed in confirmation.

He wasn't given a chance to reply as the scraping stone of the gargoyle disrupted the fleeting silence, followed by Minerva's muffled protests. Selena immediately assumed that the Transfiguration Professor was accompanied by someone else. 

“This is an important matter, Minerva.” The unknown voice was obviously a male, discerning from the deep pitch. “What do you mean he's engaged in a formal salutation?—With who?—That can't be, he was free of engagements the whole day. A meeting at this hour—” 

Selena quirked her brows at the Headmaster, visibly puzzled, though clearly eager to discover the man's identity. Dumbledore only shook his head knowingly. Soon, a triple-tapped knock was heard from the opposite side of the wood, and Dumbledore opened the door with a single wave of his hand.

“Headmaster, I wish to report a—” The man cut himself off as his gaze landed on Selena, and instantly rid himself from the previous demur of Minerva's exhortations. 

The Mediwizard silently perused his figure out of sheer instinct; He owned shoulder-length hair shining with grease. Eyes, stark and black, clearly, but the more she lingered on them, the more it revealed to be distant and dismayed. The robes he wore matched the color of his eyes, and it draped over him like closed wings of a bat. Lastly, his countenance promised all but amiability, which only added up to the cunningness of his demeanor. 

Minerva appeared by the man's side in the next second. “Oh, Albus, believe me, I warned him, but you know how...” She hit the man on the shoulder lightly, making him lour at her. “Stubborn he can be.” 

The Headmaster chuckled, rising from his throne-like chair. “Now, now, professors. We have a guest.” He kindly pointed at Selena, who's lips twitched upward coyly. “Dinner will be commencing shortly in Room 02, we can discuss whatever your concerns are, then.”

Hesitantly, with eyes wavering towards Selena one last time, the man muttered a soft apology—only addressed to the Headmaster, Selena observed—and simply left with Minerva trailing behind him, who now muttered sentences along the lines of “I told you so.”

“Who was that man?” Selena inquired just as the sound of moving gargoyle stopped, signalling a descent. 

“Professor Severus Snape, our Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House.” He turned to Selena with a small quirk of his lips. “If I'm not mistaken, he's only a year older than you. In school, I mean. You might've encountered him during your academic years. Is he familiar?”

Selena briefly pondered before she spoke again. “The name  _ does _ ring a bell. However, I must admit, this is the first time I've ever seen him in person.” 

“Ring a bell? How so?” 

“There were… A lot of hearsay back in the day. Most, if not all, revolved around that name.” She admitted with some hesitance. “And honestly, Headmaster, they aren't, at all, that pleasant. Some puerile joke of childhood tormentors, I suppose.“ 

Severus Snape, Selena now remembered, was the Marauder's main victim when it came to their bullying. She hadn't first-handedly witnessed any of the mischief they had played on poor Severus, however, she was usually provoked by Sirius Black's failed attempts to woo her, presumably just for a good snog or two. So, from him, she owned a vague idea of how deliberately irritable those Gryffindors could be. 

Tonight was, indeed, the first time Selena had laid eyes on Snape's surprisingly lanky form. If ever she'd met him in the past, then, it meant she had long forgotten about it. However, she was never one to forget a face—or anything, really. Her ability to commit anything to memory was her strong point, probably the main reason why she landed in Ravenclaw. Although, another plausible reason could be her limited social interaction, not that she was anti-social or anything similar to the sort, it was merely because she spent most of her free time cooped up in the library or in the common room with her face in a book, shunning herself from the world.

Dumbledore hummed once more. “I should tell you that anything you might've heard in the past has a great dissimilarity to Severus' character now.” 

“Don't worry, Headmaster, I concur. Hearsay is never accurate. Besides, I never paid any mind to them, anyway. I was more focused on perfecting my OWL's than updating myself on gossip, back then.” 

“Oh, I don't doubt.” Dumbledore tittered and shifted to check the clock behind him. The next second, he was hastily moving around the desk, making his way to the door. “I'm afraid, my dear, if we stay any longer we'll be unpunctual for dinner. We can resume our chat as we venture.” 

“What time does dinner commence?”

“In two minutes.” Oh. 

Abruptly, the Mediwizard immediately rose from her seat and soon they were released from the confines of the study. They did continue talking, mostly reminiscing Selena's days as a student and laughing at the comical memories she could recall. 

Dinner occurred just before the clock struck thirty to seven that night. The table at Meeting Room 02—A spare room on the second floor corridor, Selena discovered—was colored with delicious dishes with fruitful aromas, it reminded her that she hasn’t eaten anything since lunch back in London. Seated contentedly were professors, mostly, and some of them Selena recognized and later was involved in small talk with, like Professor Flitwick, her old Head of House, who was evidently ardent to catch up with her. 

Severus, who sat on Dumbledore's left, was finally engaged in the conversation he was so eager to have. Apparently, a book relating to potions which he believed to have gone missing—because, he assumed, it was robbed—was with Dumbledore, all along. Selena tried her best to suppress even a smirk at the reveal, to further save her the exposure of her unintentional eavesdropping. 

After an hour, Selena began to feel drowsy, and yet, the dinner turned celebration-like gathering persisted, so did the chatter of everyone present. Her own discussion with Flitwick about something to do with Charms wasn't interesting enough to dispel her from the day's exhaustion, and she felt quite guilty to reply with only a nod and smile spared from the last of her enthusiasm—At least, she hoped, Flitwick didn't notice. 

But someone else did. 

The professor who sat across her was a very observant fellow, Selena would later discover, because a few minutes after his last conversation with Minerva on his right, he declared loudly enough for people within his circle to hear, “Headmaster, if I may, I shall retire to my chambers now.” 

“Why?” Minerva was the one who replied instead. ”You don't usually leave until another hour and a half.”

“Well, I should tell you I  _ am _ rather exhausted from running around the castle in search of a book thief that never existed.” Said Severus with a sigh, to which Dumbledore only let out a laugh. “Permission to leave, Headmaster, or should I say,  _ book thief _ .”

Dumbledore laughed zealously, “Granted, granted. Rest well, now, Severus.” 

At that, Selena envied the man who was already rising from his chair with faint contentment plastered on his features. Before he left the table, however, his eyes purposely shifted over to Selena and noticed the slight frown on her face as she tried her best to keep up with Professor Flitwick.

“Excuse me, Filius—Miss Stellifer,” That caught the Mediwizard's full attention. “Your travel must've been wearisome, I don't doubt. If you would like to retire for the night, as well, I can show you to your chambers.”

Selena, though surprised and unsure, smiled as if Severus was her ray of hope, “Well, I  _ am _ quite tired.” Her conversation with Flitwick ended after that, thankfully, and she soon followed the potioneer out of the room after bidding good night to everyone.

“I apologize on behalf of Filius.“ Severus said as soon as the door shut behind them. “Eversince the Headmaster mentioned your transferring here, you were all he could ever talk about. He's very proud of you.” 

“I'm not surprised at that, I'm more surprised that you noticed my drowsiness!“ The Mediwizard chuckled, slightly embarrassed, “What gave it off?”

He shrugged, “I've nothing to base from, but I can sense that your natural enthusiasm isn't usually that impotent.” They began to stride down the corridor.

She chuckled, “Thank Merlin it was just that. I thought it were my eyes drooping, because I really felt it happening.” 

“If you're worried that Filius noticed, don't be, because he didn't.”

“Don't get me wrong, Professor, I'd welcome discussion with him anytime, it's just that my exhaustion found the better of me tonight, rudely enough.”

“You and I, both, Miss Stellifer.” He sighed and resumed his nonchalant way of speaking. “At least you didn't squander an entire day searching for something that wasn't actually missing.”

Selena suddenly snickered, “I didn't mean to overhear your exchange with the Headmaster, but I must say the revelation was quite the laugh.” The potioneer merely scoffed, clearly speechless, and it made Selena snicker louder. “Don't worry, Professor, I think your...  _ vigilance _ on school possessions was much appreciated by the Headmaster.” 

“Sure, it was.” He grumbled, and that was Selena's cue to seize her laughter, though a smile remained.

The two arrived at the Hospital Wing a few quiet minutes after that. Selena was lead inside a compact room situated beside what Severus mentioned was Madam Pomfrey's office. They were greeted by an oak desk and an empty bookshelf behind it. It seemed her luggage was also left there. On the right wall was another door which led to her living quarters.

“If I’m not required of any more assistance, I shall leave you to it.” Said Severus as he made a movement to retire. 

Remembering he was still here, Selena turned and smiled gratefully. “I think I'm alright now. Thank you, Professor. Have a good night.”

“Likewise, Miss Stellifer.” Severus said in return before beginning to see himself out with his dark robes fluttering behind him. Over his shoulder, he kindly added in his own dull way, “Welcome back to Hogwarts.”

Nevermind the hearsay, Severus Snape wasn't so bad.


	2. Her First Dinner At The Head Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only obligatory for the start-of-term to begin with a feast. Meanwhile, Selena reads novels during her free time.

Selena stirred bright and early on September 1st, just as the golden rays seeped through the ancient windows of her chambers. She spent most of the day cooped up in the library, as there were still no occupations of any kind required of the Hospital Wing. Her initial plan was to take a stroll around the grounds, but she didn't want to disturb the busy professors at work preparing for tomorrow's start-of-term. The students were arriving later that night, the sole reason for the excited skip in her step. The castle would finally be free from the uncanny silence summer provided and become the Hogwarts Selena was more familiar with. 

The book currently in her hands was not a one of the library's, but a one of her own; A selection she purchased from a muggle bookshop years ago. She was very invested in muggle novels, particularly in the works of Jane Austen, author of her favorite, Sense and Sensibility. The Mediwizard would read the classic over and over again, reliving the heart-warming sensation of her favorite parts and every time would feel as though it was the first time she had read it. 

“I never suspected you as an Austen enthusiast, Miss Stellifer.” 

The deep voice startled Selena, her eyes shot up immediately only to meet Severus' own sombre ones. She frowned upon perceiving the slight relax of his face, clearly feeling smug about surprising her without the intention to. 

“Professor! Why, I never suspected you even  _ knew _ Austen.” The Mediwizard replied, almost like a question, and in return, it made Severus frown as he moved to take a seat opposite to her. 

“Just because I appear as if I'm practically incarcerated here doesn't mean I actually  _ am _ .” His offended reply graced an amused smile on Selena's face. “I reside in the dungeons not under a rock, for Merlin's sake.”

“Point taken.“ She stifled a soft laugh. “So, you know Austen. Do you have a favorite?”

“No.” The potioneer scoffed with evident dislike. “Sentiment is not my cup of tea, which is why I barely made it three chapters into Persuasion.”

“And you've never bothered with another work after that?” Asked Selena, disbelievingly, and Severus merely shrugged his shoulders as a response. “Well then, Professor, I must recommend you this. It's my personal favorite: Sense and Sensibility.” She pushed the book forward for him to take a closer look.

“I truly hope you aren't doing this to spite me. I did just say I'm not fond of sentiment.” He sighed whilst accepting the hardcopy selection and scanning the pages with boredom, but slight attentiveness was present too.

“They're three different things, Professor; Sense, sensibility and sentiment.” Selena argued with a chuckle, “And who knows? You might just like it.”

“Still, it won't change my views on sentiment.” He stated firmly, making Selena roll her eyes.  _ We'll see about that _ , she thought. “I'm merely reading it out of curiosity and because you advised me to. It would be rude to decline.” 

“Terribly rude.” She parroted with a smile. Severus redragged the book across the table but Selena pushed it back with strings of “No.”

He raised a brow in confusion. “But you haven't finished.” 

“Keep it. I was only passing the time. Besides, I've read that enough times, I practically memorize it.” She said, earning a feeble scoff from the potioneer. 

“And if you wish to seek it again?”

“I won't, especially now that I await your opinions about it.” The Mediwizard smiled profusely.

Severus studied her with uncertainty, until eventually he nodded and inserted the book with the other parchment he's been carrying. “Don't expect me to finish soon.”

“I know. I don't.” She nodded. “Just make sure you actually finish it, though. Don't let me down by giving up after the third chapter.”

The potioneer sighed tediously, “I'll do my best, Miss Stellifer.”

The exchange didn't last long after that, as Severus explained he just dropped by to borrow a book for final adjustments to the week's lesson plan, something he needed to return to and accomplish before dinner later that night. Selena eyed the novel tucked gently under his sleeved arm while he walked out of the library, wondering if this supposedly unsentimental man would come to enjoy it or not. 

Time seemed to haste after their meeting, as it was sunset when the Mediwizard vacated the confines of the library. She returned to her chambers for a brief moment, only to switch into finer robes, and ventured to the Great Hall to meet with the other staff.

That night was the first time Selena’s been to the Great Hall in over twelve years, and though it seemed to have not changed physically, the absence of her classmates and fellow Ravenclaws made it a tad bit unfamiliar to her. One thing she has always found worth adoring about the hall, however, was the bewitched ceiling and how exaggerated it seemed to appear apart from the genuine sky itself.

The Head Table was starting to fill a few moments later and she deliberately situated herself on the rightmost section of the table, facing the left wall. On her right was Madam Pomfrey—or Poppy, as the matron advised to call her—whom she was indulged in a conversation with. They finished a topic relating to the experimental potion, Wolfsbane, when Severus entered through the back door nearby, catching Selena's gaze in an instant.

The potioneer, without a second thought, took ownership over the chair beside her, slumping into it with his usual dull expression, looking as though he was forced to be there... He probably was.

“Good evening, Miss Stellifer.” He greeted without a direct glance, instead, training his eyes at the humongous open doors of the Great Hall. 

“Professor.” Selena nodded in acknowledgement, and joined him in his gazing. “You excited?”

That caused him to turn to her. “ _ For _ ?”

“For dinner?” It was supposed to be a declarative, but his retort puzzled her. She gestured to the empty House tables and added, “For the first day? For new House members?”

“Perhaps,  _ exhausted _ is the word you mean.“ And Selena frowned in attempts to seal her amused smile. 

“The students haven't even arrived yet.” 

”And yet, I'm absolutely worn-out.” He sighed. “You should know that as a professor, there is just as much work while students are present as they are absent.”

Selena frowned for real, maybe even sympathetically, “I take it, there was no time to rest, then?” 

“Not quite. I finished the lesson plan ten minutes after I arrived from the library.” He answered and it briefly confused Selena until he added, “I happened to start on your book, afterwards.”

“You did!“ Her cheeky grin returned, and she rested her chin on her palms, leaning closer eagerly. “ _ And _ ? What do you think?”

He replied nonchalantly, “I've not made it past the fourth chapter yet.”

“Thank Merlin you passed the third.” She quipped. “But that's not my question.”

A sigh, “I don't have the adequate information to really conjure any opinions yet.” 

Selena shot him a deadpan look, but nodded, after. “Fine, fine. Just keep reading.” 

The Headmaster appeared right after and the Head Table was finally complete save for Minerva who was temporarily away, handling the unsorted first years like she always had been. Dumbledore walked down the aisle in his lavish robes, enthusiastic for another new school year to commence. 

“The express has just arrived! The students will be filing inside any minute now.” He declared jovially before seating himself.

“Dumbledore's in a surprisingly good mood.” Severus remarked under his breath, loud enough for only Selena to hear. 

She chuckled and answered, “You should be the same, Professor.” The potioneer only managed a scoff.

Soon proving Dumbledore's words, students clad in their House robes infiltrated the hall with their radiating energy, whilst the echoes of their chatter bounced off the walls, most likely stories about how their summers went. The long tables began to fill one by one, although Selena was more drawn to the eagle-crested students filling their own table, happy and admittedly proud to see the lot of them carrying thick textbooks and landing them on the dark oak with a thud. They reminded her of herself as a young Ravenclaw, who would have already been doing some advanced reading three weeks prior to the beginning of the new school year. 

As everyone began to settle down, merely waiting for the new batch of first years to enter the huge doors, there were incoherent murmurs buzzing all over the place, and Selena could discern none but one word—or name, in this case—Harry Potter. She was reminded, only then, that that moment would serve as the first time she'd see The Boy Who Lived in person, and it increased her anticipation more to silently wonder what House he could possibly land in. 

Watching Minerva lead the first years into the Great Hall, moments later, was quite nostalgic to witness. She recalled trailing behind her just-as-astonished batchmates, eyes dancing around the hall but tried their best not to reciprocate the slightly intimidating stares from her Hogwarts seniors.

Dumbledore began his welcome speech—which, in truth, wasn't all that welcoming—and Selena leaned towards Severus to whisper, “I can't believe we were that small as first years.”

He glanced at her briefly before returning to the first years. “Speak for yourself,“ The potioneer whispered back, “I like to think my height was quite satisfactory.” And instead of arguing, Selena quietly chuckled as she flumped back against her chair.

The sorting began in no time—after the hat's traditional song, that is—and began yelling the respective Houses of which the students were classified in. While she awaited Potter's turn, she wistfully recalled the memory of her own sorting and as if on cue, the hat yelled, “RAVENCLAW!” to an auburn-haired witch who now ran with glee to her newfound friends.

“Do you remember the moment you were sorted, Professor?” Inquired Selena to Severus absentmindedly, unbeknownst to her if he perceived it through the softness of her wistful voice. Although, he did, and she saw him nod his head from the corner of her eye. 

“Clear as day.” Answered the potioneer with a tone hinting distaste.

“Slytherin, right?” And he nodded once again. Selena hummed, ”Do you think it made a mistake? Or did it feel wrong?”

“I believe that there is no such thing as a right or wrong classification when it comes to House sorting, Miss Stellifer. We all inevitably possess traits that come from different Houses. I find it impossible to stick to one, or you'll appear quite plain.” Severus paused shortly as another sorting was made. “We still practice the sorting, however, purely for sparking connections between students because one is never alone at Hogwarts, as the Headmaster says.” 

Selena blinked a few times while she digested what he had just uttered. She whole-heartedly agreed and beamed at him with sudden admiration for his words. “That’s very well put, Professor. Very well put.”

“ _ Augh _ , a few pages of Austen and now I'm blurting words...” The potioneer grumbled, scowled even, but it was all for show, she knew. Selena snickered into her hand, scared she'd rouse attention if she laughed too loud—though, lucky she didn't. “But why do you inquire of such matters, Miss Stellifer?“ Severus asked in return. “Do I look or seem as though I don't belong in Slytherin?”

“No, no. That’s not what I meant.” She shook her head. “I was only curious, Professor. Honestly, you are very much adhering traits that belong to Slytherin, Salazar himself must be very proud to have you… ” Selena paused with a speechless gape, processing on what words to put together next. “But, for my curiosity’s sake, have you ever wondered what you could've been, what could’ve changed, if you were sorted into another House?” She added, “Did the hat have other choices for you?” 

“I have, a few times, wondered. And yes, it did.” He admitted after a few wordless seconds. “But what use is having second thoughts now? It's been thirteen years since I graduated, twenty since I was sorted. There's no changing it, even if we wanted to.” 

Selena shrugged, “You're right… I'm sorry I'm feeding you with my musings.” She chuckled, “I know you're glad to be in Slytherin, as I am in Ravenclaw, but you must know where my musings come from; I was—”

“A hatstall.” Severus concluded for her, much to her surprise. 

“Yes.”

“But what issue is it to be a hatstall? I quite envy people like you—but not Pettigrew—because that means you're quite extraordinary.”

Selena ignored how her heart skipped a beat after that, trying to keep her composure while speaking to him. “That's one way to put it, I suppose.”

“I remember your sorting.” He mused on.

“You remember?”

“I was there, you know, in my second year.” He said in an  _ isn't-it-obvious? _ tone, to which her smile only widened. “When you arrived a few days ago, I knew I saw you somewhere. Black hair, jet eyes, youthful complexion... I've always known your appearance, but never your name.”

Selena instantly stifled a suppressed laugh, “How peculiar is this? I've always known  _ your _ name but never your face.” 

Despite the humourous coincidence, his expression immediately darkened, “Through Black and Potter’s ludicrous stories, I presume?” 

The Mediwizard pursed her lips timidly. “An awful lot of them.” She admitted. “But I don't believe them Professor, never have, never will.” The sorting hat yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!” before she spoke again. “In fact, if we'd already met before, I reckon we'd have been instant friends.” 

Before Harry Potter's name was called, before the sorting hat declared him as a Gryffindor, before the hall drowned in the deafening cheers of lion-spirited students, Selena perceived Severus' deep and hushed voice, it was almost a sigh.

“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked chapter two! Leave a kudos or a comment ♥


	3. The First Time She Met Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Selena's first week of the school year, and one day, she manages to meet the Chosen One.

“Don’t worry, Neville, dear,” Selena cooed before chanting a wordless “Ferula!” and both the Mediwizard and patient's eyes affixed itself on the bandages that slowly wrapped around the damaged arm. “It's really not as bad as it looks.” 

“Feels worse than it looks though,” The first-year Gryffindor grumbled under his breath.

Selena sighed, she couldn't possibly lie about that. “Yes, well, I'm positive that the pain will ease sooner or later. Just don't move it too much.” She beckoned him to further lie on the bed. “You're welcome to stay until lunch.”

“But then, I'll miss Potions.” It sounded more of a question in his fragile tone. 

“As long as you're here, you're excused, Neville. You have a valid reason to be.” The Mediwizard said as she tidied the materials at the foot of his bed. “Unless you don't want to stay?”

“No! No… That's not what I mean. I really want to stay.” That evoked a chuckle out of Selena. “It's just... Professor Snape... ” Now, she wanted to laugh more, for she initially thought the boy was joking, but the clear apprehension in his face meant otherwise. “What if he counts this as an absence?”

“Oh, I'll make sure it won't be. He can't force you to write or brew with a broken arm.” She assured, but the boy remained nothing but doubtful of her statement.

One thing Selena had discovered—and quickly disapproved of—during the past few days of the start-of-term was Snape's unfairness towards his students. When he mentioned one time that he was quite popular around the campus, she didn't imagine it this way; In which, he was loathed by almost everyone—His “Slytherin kids” were the exception. 

“Don't call them that.” Rebuked the potioneer the afternoon before. 

Selena frowned, “But it's _cute_.” He glared at her, causing her to erupt in giggles. 

There were stories from the few students she had attended to and hushed murmurs circulating around the school of his poor treatment, but they were of anything but the present year, which meant he hasn't performed anything out of line yet. She reminded herself to reprimand her colleague if ever something does arise, as Selena was never one in favor of child maltreatment—coming from experience, but that was a topic not open for discussion with anybody who wasn’t Dumbledore and McGonagall.

She deeply wondered what it was like to participate in Potions with Professor Snape as the teacher. If he really was a malice as students proclaim him to be, Selena would never know. Her view of him was very dissimilar to the students' own. In her mind, the intimidation that Severus initially radiated revealed itself to be an admirable cunningness, his snide remarks and sarcasm were enough to prove that, something the Mediwizard found very amusing. In addition to that was the mysteriousness in the dark and distant eyes he owned, despite the sharpness that tried its best to cover it up. There was more to his past that she had yet to find out, excluding the tormenting of his childhood rivals, which everyone who knew the Marauders were aware of. 

Selena never liked remaining in the dark. She was always itching to learn new things about everything she didn’t know about. She made it a hidden challenge to discover the true character of the closed off, brooding man who dwelled in the dungeons. They weren't friends, but they were past the level of acquaintanceship. It's only been a week since they met, anyway. There was still more to discover than what was already discovered. 

Lunch commenced just as a group of four—no— _five_ young Gryffindors noisily stormed inside the Hospital Wing. They crowded Neville's napping figure, seeming reluctant to disturb his clear serenity. 

Selena momentarily pulled away from her book to attend to them. “Good afternoon, Gryffindors. You must be Neville's friends.” They all turned to her suddenly, confusion spreading from one face to another. She chuckled, “I'm Miss Stellifer, the new Mediwizard. Let me wake Neville for you, dears.” 

When the injured boy stirred, he instantly smiled at the presence of his newfound Housemates. “What are you all doing here? Is Potions over?”

“Yeah, thankfully.” The red-head snorted, and Selena hid her smile. “How's your arm?”

“Still hurts.” Neville frowned briefly. “But it will heal in a few days. Right, Miss Stellifer?”

Selena nodded at the boy. “Yes, dear. Just follow the precautions I told you and it will be good in no time.”

“I will.” And the boy proceeded to groggily sit up with her help. “Miss Stellifer, these are my friends.” He began naming the Gryffindors from left to right, starting with the only girl of their ilk. “That's Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley and the great Harry Potter.“

“ _Hey_ ,” Ron, the previously unnamed red-head, scowled at Neville. “How come only Harry gets a fancy greeting?”

“Simple. Harry's great, you're not.” Teased Seamus, who elicited a laugh from everyone who wasn't Ron. He earned a playful smack from the latter, but the red-head soon admitted defeat, as well. 

“Well, he _is_ pretty great.” Ron shrugged.

“Great at searching for trouble, that's for sure.” Hermione retorted, and everyone spurred into laughter once again. The schoolgirl fished something out of her robes and handed it over to Neville. It was a Remembral. “Harry had to chase Malfoy on his broom for that, even if Hooch clearly said not to lift a foot off the ground until she returned.”

“McGonagall caught him, and we thought he was dead meat.” Dean added, “Turns out, it happened the other way around. He was commended, now he's the new Gryffindor Seeker.” 

“ _Seeker_?” Neville parroted in apparent surprise. “What? For Quidditch?”

“No, Neville, for Hide-And-Go-Seek.” Ron grumbled, to which the injured boy simply turned to him, unamused. On the contrary, Harry found it funny, snickering beside them. “Of course, Quidditch! He'll be the youngest—”

“The youngest Quidditch Seeker of the century.“ Selena finished in amazement, making all eyes turn to her, but her own was fixed on Harry. 

She studied his youthful face, thanking that by chance, the light was good and his hair propped to one side, she discerned the infamous scar on his forehead, an unappreciated gift from You-Know-Who before his unexpected downfall. The Mediwizard pitied Harry, the inexplicable feeling of losing both parents was no stranger to her. Though, she considered him lucky that he owned no memories of them, as it would only hurt him more. She could prove that. 

“That's right.” Harry answered her awkwardly—or skeptically—after being under her intense gaze. Thankfully, the others didn't seem to notice it. “McGonagall said so, too.” 

“That's great, Harry!” Neville beamed. 

“I agree.” Selena added. “It's a great deal, playing Quidditch. You'll have nothing but fun, I trust. Congratulations, Harry.” She offered him a smile, to which the boy mirrored, but his skepticism remained. The Mediwizard began to humorously shoo them away, “Now, off to lunch, Gryffindors. It doesn't last forever.” 

“I wish it did.” Ron sighed, making Selena chuckle again. “I also wish I skipped Potions with you, Neville.”

“You'd rather a broken arm?” Hermione inquired. “It's quite painful, if you didn't know.” Ron simply rolled his eyes at her sarcastic retort. 

“Either way is painful, honestly.” Harry shrugged, rousing another set of united snickers. The group finally began seeing their way out.

“I'm just saying, though, we can get rid of broken bones faster than we can with Potions.” Dean pointed out, followed by a whole-hearted laugh from Seamus.

“You know, that gives me an idea.” He said, and what followed, Selena didn't know, as the Mediwizard was finally out of their earshot.

Poor Gryffindors, it's only been days since the school year began. Selena quietly wished them luck for the next six years to follow. 

Neville was her last patient of the day, as the infirmary remained barren until dinner, save for the presence of Selena and occasionally, Madam Pomfrey, who was rather occupied with who-knows-what in the office below. The Mediwizard spent the afternoon brewing new batches of Pepperup, to which Poppy praised her for. 

“Thank you so much for offering to brew, dear, even if it is quite a tedious occupation.” Cried Poppy after bringing up empty vials for the potion. “I know you'd rather prefer the more complex work of Mediwizards in St. Mungo's than day-jobs like this.”

“Oh, Poppy, don't say that.” Selena frowned, “I prefer occupation of any kind than none at all. I don't do it for the complexity, I do it for the importance. Our service is not for us, it's never for us, but for the people—for children, in this case.“

The matron smiled at her with adoration. “You're right, you're right.” Poppy shifted her weight on her other leg, arms crossing. “Are you quite sure you don't want to advance to a Healer?” 

Selena released a snort, “Merlin, no. Now, _that's_ too much work” She smiled with her usual cheekiness. “Besides, I love my position.”

Half-way through the potion making, and Poppy long gone—this time, the matron’s presence was requested by the Headmaster—Selena was relieved to have reached a favorable step; To let the concoction boil for ten minutes or so. For her, it meant ten minutes of reading as much as she could, and with that she opened the book laying closed on a separate desk nearby. It was her father's vintage copy of the Phantom of the Opera, something she's never bothered reading for a while now. Though, she'd prefer Sense and Sensibility at the moment, as she would at any moment, but seeing as Severus hasn't finished, reading it was unlikely until then.

“Has Miss Stellifer caught the flu?” A baritone voice abruptly resonated from across the room and it took Selena by surprise, almost dropping the book in the process of flinching. 

“Is this going to become a reoccurring thing between us?” The Mediwizard scowled, contrary to the ghost of a smirk that haunted Severus' lips. 

“You, know, when I visit infirmaries, the staff are usually quite amiable.” He raised a brow as he slowly approached her while she relaxed back into her chair. 

Selena rolled her eyes, “Well, _usually_ , Professor, they aren't seconds away from a heart-attack, but since I do not wish to let down your standards of infirmaries, how can I help you?”

He scoffed, looking around. “I'm merely seeking for Poppy. I've something to inquire about some ingredients.”

“We didn't steal anything from your cupboard, if that's what you're going to ask.” Severus boredly turned to the Mediwizard’s animated self. “Poppy's currently in a meeting with the Headmaster.”

“Will she be long?”

“I don't think so.”

“Then, I shall wait.”

“Suit yourself.” Selena said before sparing a glance back down at her book. “Speak of the devil, though. I was just thinking about you, Professor.” 

It was the potioneer's turn to scowl, as if he's heard the most ridiculous ever. “Thinking about me?” He drew the words with clear bewilderment.

“Not in the _dreamy_ way!” Selena cringed. “More like I was reminded of you, especially after this dialogue I’ve just read and thought of my beloved Sense and Sensibility book still in your possession.” 

“I'll return it by dinner, if you wish.” 

“Have you finished?” 

“No.”

“Then, don’t return it! Finish it! That’s why I lent it to you in the first place.” Selena retorted, and the more Severus stared at her with ridicule in his gaze. She chuckled afterwards, beckoning him to pull a chair and sit. “And to answer the question which almost made the soul jump out of my body; No, I have not caught the flu. I'm merely restocking our Pepperup.”

The potioneer huffed at her claim, and took a seat just in arms reach. “Now, answer me this; Pray, what such dialogue reminded you of me?” 

The Mediwizard smiled lopsidedly while opening her book and clearing her throat to read the dialogue aloud, she swore she heard Severus exhale a “Dear Merlin,”

" _Never!... I will not have you go there!... Besides, it's not mine... EVERYTHING THAT IS UNDERGROUND BELONGS TO HIM!_ " Selena recited in between laughs, and it only loudened at the unamused expression Severus bore afterwards. 

“Take my advice, Miss Stellifer, and never become a commentator or story teller of any sort.” He only made Selena laugh harder. “Christine Daae would never be proud, should she hear it.” 

“You know Phantom!” Selena gasped with a newfound excitement. 

“I've read it, yes.” 

“How about the play?” 

“I have no time for plays, Miss Stellifer, let alone, associating myself with _muggles_.” 

“First of all, that's _prejudice_ .” Severus only frowned. ”Muggles aren't _that_ bad, despite whatever blood status you uphold.” Selena argued determinedly, but quickly returned to her jovial self. “Secondly, I'll take that as a no, then. I've seen the play with a friend once, it was spectacular. You should one day, too, you know.”

“I take it, you're fond of muggles.”

“Half-bloods usually are.” She said with a slightly questioning tone. “Inevitably, I'd be a blood-traitor to one life if I practiced partiality to another; It goes both ways.”

“You're a half-blood?” His brows rose, slightly surprised at the disclosure.

“I am.” Selena nodded. “But I'm not telling you off merely because of it, I'm just never in favor of prejudice, especially of that stupid pure-blood mania.”

“I see... but I should tell you, I'm not pure-blood.” Severus revealed, making her blink in confusion. 

“Muggleborn?” He shook his head. “Then, you're a half-blood, too?”

“Problem?”

“Yes, problem! Your evident dislike for muggles and their ways! Which, I must say, are just as good as ours.” Selena groused on, to which he sighed irritably. “It’s no wonder why you don't get any of my references.”

“I know books.” .

”Yeah, but _just_ books.” She asked with a shrug. “You don't even know who ABBA is! And everyone knows who ABBA is.”

Severus huffed, “Miss Stellifer, I have my reasons for distaste of muggle life.” 

“And unless you've met every muggle in the world, your reasons are valid, but since that's impossible, I must rectify this predicament.” 

The potioneer rolled his eyes. “Rectify? How?” The question sounded challenging, that it morphed a grin on Selena's face. His own seemed to falter, as if regretting he even asked.

“Why, I'll simply show you what you’ve been missing, Professor.” 

Severus hummed in his own unenthusiastic way, probably regretting his coming here. He lazily pointed at the Pepperup. “Stir your potion first. It'll turn into Living Death if you don't, and I don't want to be suspected of mass murder.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She dismissed with a wave, “And then muggle stuff after?”

“Stir the potion.”

“Answer the question.”

Severus showed her a deadpan stare, but after accepting that she wasn’t going to back down, he sighed and said, “Fine, yes, sure, whatever. Now, stir.”

The Mediwizard has never stirred as fervently in her life as she is now.


	4. The First Time They Patrolled Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it ♥

Ghostly bellows of bad dreams brought Selena to the viaduct, one chilly night in October. She wondered why, of all nights, did her nightmares of childhood memories ambush that certain night of tranquility. Not to mention, the previous hours of the day which had been spent with pure delight. Poppy had given her the day off, Merlin knew why, but the matron's supposedly valid account had been along the lines of “You've been working too much.” and “You need a break.” 

That morning, Selena shared it with Hagrid—and occasionally, Fang—as she lent him a hand in carving the harvested pumpkins for the upcoming Halloween celebration. Her lunchtime consisted of pasta and a light-hearted debate with Nearly-Headless-Nick about whether ghosts can catch the Dragon Pox or not, where Selena avidly believed in the latter. She passed the afternoon hours in her natural habitat other than her chambers; In the library, where she quietly drowned in the words of a few Shakespeare sonnets. And after dinner, she was requested to be in the presence of the Headmaster, to whom she fed the content of her event-filled day after being briefed on the Philosopher's Stone and everything related to it, including the 3rd floor corridor and its  _ security measures _ .

The Mediwizard thought nothing of life except that it was unfair during that very day; For ruining the happiness that sent her to peaceful slumber—or at least, she thought. The candles and torches which earlier illuminated the castle had long been put out, and Selena knew better than to be engulfed in pitch darkness, where she would find anything but solace. So, outside she stood, basking in the moonlight that cannot be dimmed.

Footfalls were suddenly approaching on her left, and when her head snapped in the direction of the sound, she relaxed upon discerning Severus' figure camouflaging in the dark surroundings. 

“Didn't scare me this time, Professor.” Humoured Selena, hoarsely, and she inaudibly winced at it, afterwards. The potioneer raised a brow as he slowed in his steps, stalking closer.

“Oh? Shame. Perhaps, tomorrow.” A soft intake of breath followed, and Selena watched his chest fall at his exhale from the corner of her eye. 

The Mediwizard leaned further against the stone banister, settling her gaze on the shimmering ripples of the moat below. “Did you think I was a student out of bed?“

“For a fleeting moment, yes.” Severus sighed, “Such disappointment to discover I have no one to scold tonight.“

“Shame. Perhaps, tomorrow.” Selena mimicked his previous tone, a scoff was his only response. “I thought it was Professor Sinistra's turn to patrol tonight.”

“Clearly not.” He coolly replied. “In actual fact, I'm not quite finished yet. I still have to make a few rounds by the lake and the covered bridge.”

Selena hummed, “Why does that sound so inviting?” She turned to him with a knowing smile, but there was none of her everyday mirth. 

The potioneer arched his brows, almost provocatively. “Make of it what you will.” 

A giggle threatened up her throat. “Can I tag along? I promise to be good.”

Severus sighed once more. “Promises can never be trusted.” Selena vaguely wondered where the sudden disgruntlement came from. However, despite his words, he beckoned her to follow him, and a breathy laugh escaped her lips. 

The first few minutes were spent in silence save for their faint footfalls and the sound of crickets lurking in the dark. Selena and Severus walked side by side with more or less one yard of space separating them. The Mediwizard's focus was on the surroundings barely illuminated by the soft light of Severus' wand, enough to make out the ground, but not enough to stir the sleeping portraits. Selena was not unfamiliar to the loud and harsh words they utter when disturbed. 

“Gosh, I envy the portraits.” She grumbled as they stepped back out into the open, on their way to the shore of the lake. 

“What about them, exactly? That they're all dead?” 

She stifled a small laugh, her first tonight. “No! Of course, not, Professor. Is that all you can think of them?”

“All that's important.”

Selena shook her head but a smile remained. “Well, I meant their sleeping. It's very peaceful, by the looks of it. It's quite envying.”

“Why did you choose to accompany me if you’d rather sleep, then?” The potioneer slowed in his tracks to face her fatigued form properly. 

“More like the other way around,” They resumed their previous pace at Selena's appeal. “Sleep is what tires me. So, I find peace here. Outside. Awake.”

He spoke after a few seconds. “Unpleasant dreams, I take it? No one can be exhausted from sleep, Miss Stellifer. That makes absolutely no sense.”

Selena ducked her head with a newfound timidness at admitting to his assumption. “I know you’d think it ridiculous; To be fed up with nightmares and whatnot. That's for children.” She kidded, but there was no laughter from any of them, instead, a sigh from the potioneer.

“I didn't say anything.” He defended none but himself. “To be, as you said, fed up with unpleasant dreams is not childish, Miss Stellifer. In fact, we, as adults, are more prone to them than children are, as we’ve seen far more than what they have; But what’s childish is allowing it to overthrow your life, putting your health at risk. Seeing as they are only dreams, they must stay as one, and you must treat them, good or bad, as all but a truth.”

Selena sighed shakily, as though she was about to cry, but she did not, she dared not to in front of her colleague. All her life she’s only ever cried a few times, and behind closed doors, at that. It was never in her nature to weep in sadness, but to harbour positivity in such a time. That was one of the other things the Headmaster said to have admired her for; her smile, her laughter, not in a time of graveness and melancholy, but  _ because _ of a time of graveness and melancholy. Though, some say the people with the happiest smiles hide the most sorrow, and sometimes, Selena’s inclined to believe that that saying was meant for her.

Selena also tried to ignore the way he said ‘ _ we _ were more prone to nightmares— _ we _ .’ For a brief moment, she wondered if Severus suffered from them, as well.

The Mediwizard spoke no word in response to his advice— _ if _ it was advice, though, she chose to treat it as one—instead, she turned to look up at Severus in kind appreciation. Time will tell if one day, she’d confide in him and tell him nothing but the truth of her past, and maybe she would learn some of his, but until then, her mouth remained shut. The potioneer, though his curiosity was not lessened nor heightened, respected her reserve and silence persisted for a while.

The topic was dropped completely the moment Selena took an abrupt detour closer to the water. Severus stopped walking in vague surprise, but was quick to follow her in curiosity. Her eyes seemed trained on something in the grass, and soon, she paused in her tracks and briefly knelt. When she spun around to face the potioneer, her hands were cupped together, faint light seeping through the thin space between her fingers.

“I’ve caught a firefly!” Selena exclaimed in hushed tones, starting to sound more like herself. 

“ _ Merlin _ , Miss Stellifer.” Severus exhaled in little exasperation—but it wasn’t serious, Selena knew. “I thought you’ve finally caught me a student.”

“You wish.” She chuckled, peeping occasionally into a small hole she formed. “This is a whole lot better… Look, Professor! It’s glowing so brightly!”

“Yes, well, they are named as they are for an obvious reason.” He remarked with evident sarcasm, and Selena glared at him, emotionless, like he would to her at certain times—if not, all the time.

“Seriously, though,” She raised her arms to bring her cupped hands closer to his face. “Take a look, Professor. It’s very cute.”

Severus glared at her cupped-hands offendingly, “Merlin, what are you?  _ Five _ ?” 

“Times six, in June, yes.” She tittered, “But my age will not change my mind on you peeking inside.” The potioneer looked around as if checking if there was anybody watching them, probably to spare him the humiliation. 

“It’s so tempting to leave you here.” He said before a disgruntled exhale left his mouth and aligned his one eye to the small hole Selena formed with her fingers. 

He peeped only briefly, two seconds or so, but it was enough to satisfy the Mediwizard. Meanwhile, during that fleeting moment, Selena’s figure seemed to shiver ever so slightly from the fan of warm breath elicited from the subtle breathing of his nose.

When the potioneer resumed his gentlemanly posture, black met black when he stared down at Selena with no enthusiasm whatsoever, like he always does, and yet it evoked a smile on her thin lips.

The search for naughty students continued, now accompanied by Selena’s new firefly friend. Their short investigation by the covered bridge shunned long conversation, as Severus was surprisingly focused, but instead, was replaced by a few of Selena's cooing over the insect and Severus' corresponding eye-rolls and sighs. 

“Professor, do you really catch students when you patrol?” Selena asked in between, however.

“Often. However, I fear the students are already made aware of my schedule.” He replied, perturbed to find the surroundings vacant of children in hiding. “It’s usually during Pomona’s turn when reports come filing the next morning.”

Selena laughed shortly, “But that’s a good thing... Kind of.” She shrugged. “At least, it means the students get into trouble  _ less _ .”

“Yes, of course, that’s favourable, but the sole purpose of patrolling is to keep them  _ completely _ out of trouble during the night.” The potioneer sighed, then, grumbled, “It just makes  _ my _ night a complete waste of time and energy, when I could have been attending other engagements.”

Selena chuckled, “Well, Professor, if you don’t mind—because I really don’t—I’d like to join you on your patrols.” She suggested rather absentmindedly, as she was suddenly focused on her firefly. 

The potioneer said nothing in reply, not that she expected him to. In the corner of her eye, Selena can perceive Severus shifting to look at her, probably dwelling on her proposal. Her mouth formed a small smirk as she continued to relish in the beauty of her firefly. 

“ _ However _ ,” She decided to add, equal parts playful and grave, “I can’t promise you that it won’t be a waste of time, but I know my company delights you.”

Severus, then, scoffed as loud as he pleased, making Selena laugh, a hand coming to cover her mouth, but it was fast to reconnect with her other hand, to give no means of escape for her precious firefly. 

“You know, you must let it go at some point.” Said Severus after glancing at the glowing insect, just as they began to walk back to the entrance of the Clock Tower. It was half past ten in the evening, ending their patrol.

“Yeah, I know.” A sigh from the Mediwizard. “I swear, if I just had a jar with me I’d keep it for until tomorrow night.” She mumbled in clear dissent of his instruction, but eventually opened her palms and both their jet eyes watched the tiny bulb of light fly back into the night, blending into the twinkling stars in the sky which happened to reveal themselves for the first time tonight, just when Selena thought they wouldn’t, at all. 

“I didn't just mean the firefly.” The potioneer muttered under his breath just before proceeding inside. Selena blinked at his turned-back figure once, twice, before trailing behind him. 

Severus walked the Mediwizard back to her chambers—but not because he wanted to, Selena knew—but because that was the only way to his own, as well. In no time, they reached the dark wooden doors, the lit torchlight from inside seeping under it. 

“Thank you for allowing me to patrol with you, Professor, even if I was the only one you caught out of bed tonight.” 

Severus scoffed and said with drollness, “I’ll excuse you tonight, Miss Stellifer, but only tonight.” 

She laughed, “It won’t happen again, Professor.” The potioneer only shook his head. Selena added, “Honestly, though, it was fun.” She smiled gratefully at him, but it still didn't reach her eyes, like it usually did. Deep within the dark orbs was a much darker and downcasted mood, and she was sure from the look on Severus' face that he didn't fail to notice it. 

“If you are willing to wait here for a mere second only, I shall fetch something.” He said, and at Selena's slightly puzzled nod, the potioneer in front of her vanished in thin air as he Disapparated from the Hospital Wing. 

“What in the world—” 

His return still took Selena by surprise even if she was already expecting it. A small twitch of his lips formed a smug little smirk on his face and Selena furrowed her brows at him. He pointed out the inevitable, “It seems I've managed to startle you tonight, after all.” 

“ _ Hilarious _ ,” The Mediwizard snorted weakly. “Now, what have you fetched?” She was presented with the familiar book and even more familiar title, and in the next second, her eyes shot up to meet his in elation. “You've finished?” She gasped.

He nodded once. “I have.” She smiled.

“I  _ need _ to hear your opinions!” Said Selena as excitably as she can.

“You really don’t, for I have not much.” 

“ _ Still _ .” A small frown loomed on her lips. 

Severus stared at her for a few passing seconds, unmoved by her weak persuasion— _ if _ her whining was considered a persuasion. Then, he sighed, somewhat like a defeat. “I'll be at the library at two, tomorrow afternoon.”

Her smile widened considerably. “I'll be there.” 

“Just do me this one simple task for tonight, Miss Stellifer.” He said, and Selena ceased her words, anticipating his next ones. His voice, then, fell softer—and dare she say, gentler—in a tone Selena has never heard before from him. “Try and sleep.” 

The Mediwizard frowned completely. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Don’t know if you can? Or you simply don’t want to?” Severus asked immediately after her last word, and it caused Selena to look away, unwilling to answer his inquiry, and by extension, dwell on the topic of her nightmares, which she found embarrassing. The potioneer ended up nodding, instead, before adding, “Am I faultless to assume you will rather stay up with your precious Sense and Sensibility, then?”

“I  _ always _ have my sense and sensibility.” Selena quipped, to which he simply scoffed at, evidently unamused at her feeble pun. 

“ _ Hilarious _ .” It was his turn to mimic her previous remark. They fell silent for a few seconds, silently wondering what else to say… If there was anything else to be said.

“Tomorrow at two.” Selena reminded him with her regained keenness, to which he nodded and sighed.

The look that followed on Severus’ face seemed as though he desperately needed to be somewhere else. He left after a nod of acknowledgement, Disapparating once again from her sight in a flash. The Mediwizard waited a few more seconds outside her chambers, ridiculously waiting for a sudden return, but when it didn't come, she retired to her bedroom with her book. 

_ “Colonel Brandon, the friend of Sir John... He was silent and grave... He was on the wrong side of five and thirty, but though his face was not handsome, his countenance was sensible, and his address was particularly gentlemanlike.” _

Selena had just moved onto the seventh chapter of Sense and Sensibility when a raven came tapping on her window. She set her book down before rushing to admit the bird inside and stretching her arm to serve as a makeshift perch. A vial was clutched between its black claws, and only from the distinct blue glow of the liquid inside it did she identify the draught immediately. Attached was a small note that read: 

_ Dreamless Sleep.  _

_ — S.S. _

Absentmindedly, she turned the note over and was surprised to discover more writing.

_ It’s not poison, I assure you.  _

Selena snorted, “How assurring.” Her palm against the cool vial wasn’t the only thing warm that night, for her heart all but radiated reverently from the potioneer’s kindness.

She drank the unpalatable draught with haste, but kept the vial in her hands a few seconds more. After she sought the raven out and watched it fly back in the direction of the Potions Tower, she returned to bed. And instead of picking up the book again, she laid down and allowed sleep to wash over her; Dreamless, but in her desired peace.


	5. The First Time She Said His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night and an uninvited guest. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially a really long chapter, so I cut it into two parts, and this is the first ♥

Selena noiselessly entered the 3rd floor corridor, trying her best not to itch or sneeze from all the cobwebs and dust that painted the abandoned part of the castle. She stifled a surprised squeak, however, when the flames on the pillars lit up just as she passed by them, and right after, she perceived soft steps coming from behind. Turning on her heels, the tip of her white wand found itself inches away from Severus' face. 

“ _ Merlin _ , you scared me, Professor.” Selena withdrew her wand, lowering it slowly. “I'm starting to think it's becoming a habit for you.” The potioneer, however, wasn't in the mood for frivolity at the moment.

“What are you doing here, Miss Stellifer?” Inquired Severus, sternly, much to Selena’s shock. “I thought the staff were urged to follow the Headmaster to the dungeons?”

“Don’t tell me you’re an exception to the  _ staff _ , Professor.” She countered, surprised—and slightly offended—by his unexpected demeanor. He only seemed insistent on her answer to his question, however. She began to explain, “The stone. I think someone's trying to steal it tonight.” 

“ _ Obviously _ .” Severus huffed in clear strop. “As if I'd allow a mountain troll to enter the castle willingly.”

“ _ And _ I can tell a real faint from a fake one,” Selena added. “Which means Quirrell isn't that good of an actor.”

“It also means he's up to something.” Said Severus. “How long have you been suspecting him?”

“For the past few days now. He's been acting stranger than usual...” They began to head to where the stone was hidden. “But then again,” Selena spoke accusingly, glancing at the man as though she was studying him, “He wasn't the  _ only _ one I found strange lately.”

Selena recalled her conversation with Poppy the other day, out of concern for Severus' despondent, closed-off behaviour during the recent days; “Oh, he's always been like that—at least, for the ten years he's been here.” Said the matron. “There's always something about the last few days of October that ruffles his feathers real bad.” 

Severus' stark eyes found hers, and this time, it was Selena who raised a brow at him. He sighed, “Miss Stellifer, if this is about me postponing our meeting in the library—”

“No, it’s not.” She intervened. “I already told you, it was alright. We were both busy, anyway...” Selena paused.

She was about to ask about his current state, why he's been in low spirits lately; why all he can respond to a dry joke is a scoff instead of matching her wit; why he's been acting so differently compared to the night they patrolled together; but Selena hesitated. And if Severus sensed her awkwardness in the sudden silence, he didn't say anything about it.

The conversation fell short the moment they arrived in front of the ajar door. Severus offered to step inside first, and Selena sauntered right behind him. The sight surprised them both; A massive three-headed dog slept soundly to the lulling music of an enchanted harp, while Quirrell tried to push away its black heavy paw to reveal the trap door below it.

“Sweet Rowena, Dumbledore said the first barrier was a guard dog!” Selena grumbled in hushed tones.

Severus spoke lowly, “I don't see where he's mistaken. It  _ is _ a dog.”

“With  _ three _ heads!” She whisper-yelled at him.

“There's no time to be afraid now, Miss Stellifer. The protection of the stone is of dire importance at the moment, and I'd rather you help me from letting it get stolen than standing around here.” 

“Firstly, I'm not  _ scared _ .” She groused, clearly vexed at his attitude. Now, she truly grew more curious of what spurred it on in the first place. “Secondly, you weren’t the only one who wasn’t fooled. I rushed here with the same intention as you.”

A few seconds passed before he spoke again. “Once I stop the harp, get Quirrell out as quickly as you can. I'll hold the dog if it stirs.”

Selena exhaled, finding no time to argue, “Okay.”

“Professor Quirrell,” Severus called out in his own sneering manner. The DADA Professor visibly froze from his movements. Afterwards, he shakily turned to face them. Selena did her best not to glare at his quivering form.

“Professor... Professor Snape! Miss Stellifer! What... What a night it's been, yes?” Cried Quirrell, forcing a smile onto his timid face.

“Quite.” Severus slurred as he agreed with him. “A mountain troll in the dungeons? Not your everyday occurrence.”

Quirrell ducked his head slightly. “Yes...Yes, I suppose.”

“However, it  _ is _ rather impossible for it to enter on its own, don't you think?” The potioneer inquired, but gave no time for his timid colleague to answer. “If I ever discover a dismantlement in  _ my _ security measures, the news will instantly reach the Headmaster and the person behind it will be banished from the grounds with  _ immediate _ effect.”

Selena absentmindedly admired Severus' malevolent tone, despite her slight irritation with his foreign behaviour. The cunningness—of which she first observed of him when they met—radiated off of him at that very moment, and it produced a smirk on the Mediwizard's face.

“Oh... Oh, yes... Be it on his head!... Whoever's devious... devious plot this was.” Quirrell stuttered, and Selena thought it was rather bold of him to say such.

“Be it on his whole life, I'd say.” She quipped, though she wasn't unserious about it.

Suddenly, the harp ceased its playing—and by the alarmed look on Severus’ face, Selena knew it wasn’t him who stopped it. Naturally, the dog began to stir from its ruined nap. The turban-wearing professor was about to make a run for the exit when the creature's paws wrapped around him sleepily. He screamed in fright, and Severus immediately urged him to stop. Despite this, however, the dogs inevitably awoke with a start from the noise, and growled glaringly at the first stranger they perceived.

“Stand  _ absolutely _ still, Miss Stellifer.” Drawled Severus from across the room. Selena's eyes darted towards him in terror, but she did as he said. The potioneer approached her slowly, all while raising his hand towards the dog. “Fluffy—Here, Fluffy, look at me—Yes, stand down.”

“Fluffy?” Selena inquired in complete incredulity, though she remained stiff as a stick. “ _ That's _ its name?  _ Fluffy _ ?”

“Be  _ quiet _ .” Severus all but sneered at her, snapping his fingers to get the dog's attention. “Fluffy, don't attack her. She's our friend, Miss Stellifer. Understood?” Though her heart frantically pulsed in her chest, The Mediwizard stood amused at Severus’ attempts in  _ cooing _ .

One of the dog heads neared Selena curiously, causing her to recoil slightly, but relaxed when she noticed that the previous rage in its big yellow eyes vanished. Its black nose twitched while sniffing her rigid form, most likely memorizing her scent.

“Pet it.” Severus said.

Selena's eyes widened at him. “Are you  _ crazy _ ? I'll lose my arm!”

“It's your arm or your life, Miss Stellifer.”

“You're  _ kidding _ .” Severus just stared at her provocatively, and in that fleeting moment, Selena  _ despised _ him. 

With a fearful exhale, the Mediwizard raised her hand and leaned it in slowly. She flinched when the tips of her fingers came into contact with the black fur of the creature's snout, and it was up to the dog to do the rest. It nuzzled into the small of her palm and Selena found it rather  _ cute _ . She broke into a smile, rubbing the creature with a newfound merriment. 

“Fluffy,” She tested the name, and the two other heads surrounded her with the playfulness of what a normal dog owned. “Fluffy...  _ Huh _ ...I suppose you  _ are _ quite fluffy.”

Her euphoria-like moment didn't last long, however, as the dog abruptly shot up and cried in agony after being struck by a hex of vivid green light, shocking both Selena and Severus, and later maddening them upon discovering it was their turban-wearing colleague’s doing.

Quirrell, who has been stuck between its paws—and was admittedly almost forgotten by the other two—found means of escape, and the dogs' eyes darkened, growling with the desire to capture its tormentor amidst its pain-filled whimpers. The DADA Professor ran with all his might towards the, unfortunately, jammed door. 

“Miss Stellifer,” Severus spoke so quickly Selena almost misunderstood him. “Assist Quirrell and see him out. I'll watch the dog. I'm afraid if it recovers, our colleague won't make it out alive.” 

The events that followed were a blur; One second, she was running after Quirrell to help him budge the door open, the next second, she was shoved forcibly unto the ground by Severus, who landed on top of her, and took her place before Quirrell, receiving an angry bite from Fluffy. 

“SEVERUS!” Shrieked Selena. Whether it was of irritation, gratitude or worry, Selena really couldn’t tell what she felt. At the same time, the door finally unlatched itself, and Quirrell made his way out. Fluffy, initially enraged from his tormentor's escape, shied away in fear and guilt upon attacking Severus instead. 

As soon as the potioneer rolled off of Selena weakly, the Mediwizard sat up in a rush, examining his injured leg. “Oh, Merlin, that looks monstrous!”

“Miss Stellifer,” Severus called out in between heavy exhales. “In the case that I’ve forgotten, remind me… When did we start being on first-name terms?” He inquired in both droll and anguish, much to her surprise.

Selena ignored his question mostly because it wasn’t important, also because she honestly surprised herself in spluttering his first name. “I need to take you to the Hospital Wing  _ now _ .” She said instead.

Severus persisted his own topic, however, unmoving except in clutching his own wound to prevent the worsening of his ache. “You really should've told me we've already advanced to  _ that _ level of acquaintanceship.” 

The Mediwizard rolled her eyes, though the light hue in her cheeks betrayed her. “Just help me get yourself up, Professor.” Before she could grasp his shoulders, Severus stopped her, attempting to swat if her hands came any nearer. 

“I am perfectly capable of standing on my own, Miss Stellifer.” The potioneer proved his words by slowly rising to his feet, but Selena was not blind nor deaf to the creasing of his eyebrows and low grunts of pain in the process. 

They vacated Fluffy's room after one last glare at the creature from Severus. Meanwhile, Selena anxiously watched his limping figure, ready to catch him if ever his leg failed him.

“You called me by my first name...” He brought it up again. 

Selena groaned amidst her increasing concern, “I was worried, alright? And surprised. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“You  _ screamed _ it.”

“ _ You _ pushed me to the ground.” 

He loured at her. “I saved your life.”

“Like I would’ve died from it.” She huffed and hurried past him to get to McGonagall and Quirrell who were talking below.

“Oh, thank goodness! Selena! Severus!” Minerva all but cried out. ”The troll is still somewhere in the castle, but so is Potter, Weasley and Granger!” 

Selena's worried eyes met Severus' shocked own, then, her gaze lowered onto his leg. She was about to protest to him accompanying them, but he beat her to it and said, “The children first.” 

She frowned, forgetting all about her current irritation towards him, hoping he would change his mind, but he stood his ground by making a move to start searching. The four of them wasted no time and set out in search of the three lost Gryffindors. The Mediwizard strode down the corridors with clenched fists, quietly hoping nothing bad happened to them, especially to Potter, who Dumbledore instructed her to protect; the reason for her being at Hogwarts in the first place.

In a women's lavatory nearby, they perceived a loud thud on the floor, and altogether, they briskly walked towards the ajar doors. The intruding troll laid unconscious on the ground, while the three Gryffindors stood in surprise at the four adults' sudden presence. Minerva was left to worry over them, scold them, and award them with House points, surprising everyone. While the aged professor did so, Selena felt her heavy shoulders sag, exhausted from the night's events. 

She remembered Severus' harsh leg wound and turned to look at the man, who wore the strict mask that only students were meant to see. At the moment, it was only Selena who could perceive the affliction he was withstanding from his eyes alone, and the Mediwizard saddened a little by wondering if his injury was the  _ only _ cause of his pain.

“Are you guys hurt?” Selena asked the three students after Minerva's exit. They shook their heads. “Oh, thank God.” She huddled them together for a small, protective hug, and they all chuckled about it, afterwards. “I'm in for quite a story tomorrow, am I?”

“You bet.” Ron smiled lopsidedly. “We'll call it:  _ Ron and Harry Saves the Day _ .” Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry quipped after him, “More like;  _ Three Idiots and the Troll That Almost Killed Them _ .”

“I like to think one of the three isn't an idiot.” Hermione raised a brow, unamused, and the two boys chuckled.

“Nope. They're all idiots in their own way, 'Mione.” Harry said, steadfast.

“Now, now,  _ idiots _ ,” Selena kidded, and the three children broke into wide grins. “Professor Quirrell's outside, waiting. He'll accompany you to your dormitory.”

“Can't you, instead?” Ron frowned.

“Maybe another time, Ron. I still have a patient to attend to.” Selena ruffled his bright orange hair. 

“A patient?” He asked incredulously. “At this time?”

“I’m on duty 24/7, dear. Most Mediwizards are.” Selena said, and before any more questions were uttered, she beckoned them to leave. “Go on, now. Get some rest, you three. Professor Snape wouldn’t want you sleeping during the first period, would he?” 

Once the Gryffindors have been taken care of, Selena jogged to catch up with the potioneer who fled down the other direction. 

“Don't even think you've escaped from me, Professor. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to heal that bite wound of yours.” The Mediwizard said once she was within his earshot. At first, he pretended to not hear her. Then, Selena added with a scoff, “And maybe that attitude too.”

“ _ Miss Stellifer _ ,” He sighed exasperatedly, stressing her name. Selena expected a rebuke or even an  _ apology  _ for his abrupt behaviour, but an afterthought hit her about how stupid she was to anticipate the latter from  _ him _ . “There are still so many means of escape from you.” Severus ended up saying, betraying something he seemed to have wanted to say. “I still have the upper hand.”

“Not when I tell on you to Dumbledore and Minerva, you won’t.” She retorted, crossing her arms.

One speechless second passed. Two seconds. Three.

A sigh. “Let’s get this over with.” Selena chuckled.

“Wait til’ they hear about this.” 

Severus scowled. “Hear about how you use them as leverage?”

“No.” She huffed. “How you give in like a child.”

“ _ Says _ the child.” 

Selena pulled a face. “Just hurry up.”

“Right away,” He paused, and the Mediwizard swore she saw an upward twitch of his lips. “ _ Selena _ .”

It wasn’t an apology, no. As far as Severus was concerned, it was a truce… of sorts.


	6. The First Time She Tended To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Halloween night... And another Austen-talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short delay! But today I will have a double update! This is the part 2 of the last chapter.

It took more than just repeated lines of “Professor, _please_ get on the bed.” for Severus to actually settle on one. When he finally has, however, he laid unmoving, much to the Mediwizard's distress. Who knew Severus could be so stubborn at times? Though, something at the back of her head told her she should’ve expected it. With his permission, Selena proceeded to roll up the hem of his black trousers to reveal the wound he copped from Fluffy, resulting in her momentarily frown, remembering that if it wasn't for him, she'd be the one splayed on the bed instead.

She took a seat by his injured leg and summoned a small basin and towel. After a wordless “Aguamenti!”, water poured from the tip like a faucet and filled the basin half-way. Selena, then, put her wand aside, dampened the towel and began dabbing on the wound gently, cleaning it. 

The first contact caused Severus to flinch, most likely from the sting, and her eyes met his own apologetically, stopping her movements. “I'm sorry, I’m sorry...” 

“Do proceed, Miss Stellifer. I can take it. I'm not a child.” His grumbles amused her, evoking a smile on her lips. 

They fell right back into the glum quietude of Halloween night, all while Selena finished her work. At times, she felt Severus' eyes on her, but she never bothered to prove her suspicions by sparing a glance back. She would, however, catch the calm rise and fall of his chest, like that night on the viaduct, and unlike the previous events of that evening. 

Severus still wasn’t himself, she knew. There was still something on his mind he was concerning himself about; His heavy exhales and occasional pensive gazing outside the window made it clear as day to anyone who paid close attention. Selena, while occupied in her mundane labour, vaguely wondered what made him this way. She was at a complete loss and it only piqued her curiosity further, though, she dared not question the potioneer about it.

After a while, she summoned a few jars from the medicine cupboard, preparing for the next step of his healing. 

“You know,” Selena broke the silence. “I never got to thank you...” Severus’ head shifted slightly. “Not just for tonight, but for the Dreamless Sleep too.” She met his distant eyes and smiled. “Thank you, Professor. Despite that it's only been two months since we've known each other, you’ve done me a great deal since.”

”Your gratitude is appreciated, Miss Stellifer.” Severus bowed his head once. “I should say, however, that you mustn't get used to it.”

“To what? You being _kind_ ?” The potioneer's brow quirked ridiculously at the adjective. Selena chortled, “You _are_ kind, Professor, just not amiable I suppose...”

Severus frowned. “What a ludicrous observation.” She laughed, then suddenly it ceased.

“Wait! I'm actually still a cross with you.” She complained, and he frowned further. “The deferral of our library meeting. A reschedule was all I've been looking forward to during the past few days, and I never got it.” 

The potioneer merely sighed. “What _are_ you going to inquire of, anyway? I really have no opinions towards the book.”

“You couldn’t have _no_ _opinions_ , that's impossible. The book was so eventful and Austen is amazing.” He scoffed, and then an idea popped into her head. “How about we talk about it now!” Another sigh from Severus. “Oh, _come on_. Just a few questions and I'll be out of your hair.”

“Well, it's not like I have any more modes of evasion now, anyway.” He waved his hand for her to begin. “Proceed.”

She produced a jovial hum. “Who's the character you liked the most?” 

“ _Merlin_ ,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, making Selena pull a face. Severus sighed, “Elinor, I suppose.” 

Her face fell further, this time, quizzically. “Elinor?“

“Problem?”

“I pegged you to be more inclined with the colonel. You and he share similar traits, if I should say so myself.” He scoffed at her words, and she snickered. “Don't take it the wrong way, Professor. I admire Colonel Brandon, he's _my_ favorite.”

Severus' doubtful hum only caused Selena to snicker louder. ”On the contrary, I find you an alluring similarity to Elinor.” He said.

“Really?” Selena blinked, finding his statement unexpected. ”I like to think I'm more like Marianne…” He only quirked his lips—his version of a shrug, Selena guessed—and this time it was _her_ turn to be curious. “What made you think I'm like Elinor?”

“Your traits, obviously. That's what we're doing aren't we? Comparing traits with fictional characters?” Selena rolled her eyes, and the potioneer continued complacently. “Like her older sister, you're more composed than Marianne is, but you don't lack the geniality. Considering your Mediwizard occupation, indubitably, you put others' satisfaction before your own, even if it's difficult for you.” 

Selena didn't know she had paused from applying medicine on the wound all because of Severus' words. She resumed her task with a coy smile. “I'm going to treat that as a compliment.” She tittered teasingly.

“I really don't care.” He rolled his eyes. “You know, now that I think about it, perhaps, you and Marianne _do_ share a few similarities.” Selena’s curiousness returned. “For one, I find you both insanely annoying.”

The Mediwizard broke into an uncontrollable laughter. “I truly hate you, Professor.” 

“Oh, I've no doubt.” Said Severus as he relaxed his head against the pillows, shutting his eyes shortly. Selena finished up her task with a lifted mood.

“Alright, I’m done with that... I just have to add the bandages...” Selena reached for her wand resting on the tray. “It was a close call, but it seems you'll survive, after all.”

“Think you're funny, do you?” Selena giggled in front of him, while the potioneer just sighed in pseudo-exasperation. After the final step of her task, and with Severus all patched up, Selena began to tidy her station.

She spoke again when she saw him move to sit up. “Exhausted, Professor?”

“Extremely.” He exhaled. “If you’re finished, shall we head on down, Miss Stellifer?”

“Actually, Professor,” Selena turned to him with uncertainty, though she appreciated his thoughtfulness, “It's still a long way back for you. I was thinking maybe you should just Apparate to your chambers instead, so it wouldn't worsen. I know you'd rather spend the night in your chambers than stuck with me here, recovering.”

Severus scoffed, but nodded reasonably nonetheless. “If you say so… In your own time, Miss Stellifer.” 

“You don’t have to wait on me, Professor. You may leave now, if you like. I think I might stay up for a little longer to rearrange this cupboard.” She said.

The potioneer shifted unto his feet, wobbled a little, but eventually regained his posture back. He stood for a little while—Selena was confused whether he was really insistent on waiting for her or just getting used to the odd feeling of his injury—but either way, he was frozen on his spot.

“Are you sure you will take long?” He asked.

“Probably.” Selena moved her shoulders. “Professor, I insist you retire.” She said earnestly. “It's been a long night.”

Severus was quiet for a moment. “Because you insist,” He eventually said.

“I do.” She nodded.

He proceeded to slightly hobble to the edge of the bed. “Miss Stellifer, just so you’re aware, I am obliged with your attending to my injury.”

She smiled genuinely, ignoring the way her heart sped for a fleeting moment. “No need to thank me, Professor. I’m just doing my job.” 

“Of course.” Before he the moment he intended to Disapparate, Selena intervened. 

“Wait!” She fished a vial out her tote, the same vial Severus lent her for the draught for Dreamless Sleep. It was filled with a new batch. “I made another, here you go.”

The potionner accepted the vial with a vaguely puzzled countenance. “You didn't have to refill the draught.”

”I did on purpose. I want you to take it tonight.” She urged before heaving a nervous sigh. ”Look, what I said on the 3rd floor about you acting strange recently was no lie, you really weren’t yourself.” The Mediwizard ducked her head slightly. “Not to pry or anything, but whatever's bothering you right now, I hope it subsides eventually... I know what it's like to have dreams that haunt you, Severus, it's truly draining, and I can see that kind of fatigue in you.”

A few moments of utter silence passed. No words, just inaudible exhales, until Severus said in his nonchalant manner, “You said my name again.”

Selena chuckled, “It seems that I did.” Her gaze fell on the vial which was pressed inside the hold of his palm. “Seriously, though, take it... I'll make it a prescription, if I have to.”

“Oh, how comical, you are, Miss Stellifer.” Said Severus, sarcastically. “Tomorrow will be another day of it, I’m sure.”

“And the next days to come, assuredly.” She chuckled. “Good night, Professor.” The potioneer left after his usual scoff, disappearing into thin air.

With a slightly sympathetic sigh, Selena returned to the cupboard and hurried to accomplish her work so she could retire to her own chambers as well.

Moments later, much to her surprise, McGonagall's footfalls and voice echoed within the walls of the stairwell. “Poppy? Selena? Are still you up there?” Before The Mediwizard could answer, the aged professor revealed herself under the threshold of the infirmary.

“Minerva,” Selena paused from rearranging the medicine cupboard and turned to her senior colleague with a smile. “Can I help you?”

“No, no. I was patrolling. With a recently loose troll, one couldn’t be too cautious.” The aged woman entered with a soft smile. “I saw the light, so I came up to investigate, naturally.” She settled herself on a bed near Selena. “How about you? It's almost an hour before midnight...”

“Oh, Professor Snape was admitted with a harsh bite wound tonight. I've just finished attending to him.”

“A bite wound?” Minerva parroted in surprise. “Where on earth did he get that? And how come I didn't notice earlier...?”

“While the rest of the staff were investigating the dungeons, he and I decided to check on the stone...” Selena chose to leave out Quirrell and her suspicions. “He received a bite from the three-headed dog while trying to accustom it with me.”

“Oh dear, the dog… Fluffy, was it?” Selena nodded. “Hagrid wouldn't be pleased to hear about this.” 

The Mediwizard cocked a brow. “Hagrid?”

“It's Hagrid's, you know; The dog.”

“What!” Selena suppressed her laughter. “Merlin, no wonder.”

“Come now, dear, who else in the castle would most likely own a pet _that_ large?” Minerva chuckled. “But is Severus alright now?”

“The wound is... _healing_ ,” Selena paused, her tone abating. “Although, I can only hope so are other aspects of his life.” She sighed as she shut the cupboard door.

The professor nodded, her voice; distant. “I suppose he _does_ seem a little despondent recently, doesn’t he?” 

“He isn't himself.” Selena added. “I mean... Not that I've known him for long or anything to determine that... But as someone who understands his character, I can see the difference. This isn’t him.” 

The two women drowned deep into quietude for a few seconds, internally worrying over the state of their colleague with uneasy sighs. 

“He lost someone very dear to him on this day; Severus.” Said the professor, instantly capturing Selena's attention. “Eleven years ago.”

“Oh...” The Mediwizard was at a loss for words, unsure of what to make of the information. It explained nothing and everything at the same time. After a moment of silent hesitation, she eventually asked, “Do you know who he lost?” 

“I do, yes.“ Minerva confessed. “But I'm afraid it's not in my power to disclose.” Selena quickly nodded in understanding. This was enough. Anything else she ought to hear was supposed to be from Severus himself, though she wondered if there would come a time their friendship would advance to that point.

“It's getting late, Professor. And I'm all done here, anyway.” Selena beckoned, “Why don’t we head on down to retire?”

Minerva smiled dearly at her old student. “Of course,” With a wave of Selena's wand, she extinguished the flames on the torches, dimming the infirmary with only the moon to provide light. “You know, dear,” The professor began as they trailed down the stairs. “I'm quite grateful Albus managed to bring you here this year.”

Selena chuckled, “Why?”

“Well, for the last decade of Severus working here, he’s never had any familiars before.” The Mediwizard looked at Minerva with subtle confusion. ”You must think; he has me! And he does, yes, but I'm more like his mother than his friend. Me and Albus, we're like doddering godparents to him.” She quipped, causing Selena to laugh briefly. “When you arrived, and when you both began getting along—oh, the joy I've felt!”

“Admittedly, he's not as boring as he appears to be.” Selena kidded. “But I _am_ really pleased we’re acquainted.”

“Oh, he may not show it, dear, but he's quite pleased to have met you too.” Minerva added. “Severus’ life is too deep into the dark, and his sources of light are only few...” She sighed wistfully. “I'm glad you're one of them.”

“Am I, really?” Selena said under her breath, quietly reflecting that it’s only been two months since their acquaintanceship began. She didn’t mean for Minerva to hear her mumbles, so she was surprised to earn a motherly rub on the shoulder from her.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Said the professor before knowingly pointing at the raven that was waiting in front of Selena’s chamber door. It bore no vial this time, just a note that read:

_I am gravely appreciative of your constant patience with me, Miss Stellifer_ . 

_— S.S._

With a growing smile, Selena flipped the note in case there was anything on the back just like the last one. She wasn’t wrong.

_So, before you bombard me with your assuredly abiding interrogation tomorrow, I took the potion._


	7. Her First Time Watching From The Slytherin Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little playful banter between the staff followed by the first Quidditch match of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little rough, I admit, but I'd rather leave it at this than make it worse. So, here! And thank you for all the support! Your comments and kudos fill my lil' heart ♥

“I’m so glad Poppy let me watch today. I tried to convince her to come but she’s quite steadfast on just staying at the wing.” Said Selena while picking off a banana from the fruit bowl in front of her. 

Filius hummed lowly, “I’m not surprised. Poppy was never one for Quidditch...” He seconded. “Something about the noise and the crowded areas.”

“Well, she isn’t the only one around here who complains about that…” The Mediwizard chuckled to herself as she thought of her potioneer friend. “Maybe while you get older you just start to hate the world?” She quipped, making her old Head of House snicker.

“Don’t look at me like  _ I  _ would know. I’m not old, nor will I ever grow old.” He kidded, making Selena chuckle, then he faked a sigh—or not, “Or... Just grow, really.”

“It’s alright, Professor. ‘Makes you the cutest amongst all the staff, me included.” Selena chuckled.

“Dear, that’s already a known fact.” She laughed louder. “Oh, look, here comes Severus.”

And there the potioneer was, all dressed in his black robes, pausing by Potter and his friends—and by the looks of it, it wasn’t pleasant—then proceeded to limp his way to the front once he was done with them. He acknowledged her with a slight nod and the Mediwizard broke into a smile.

“Good morning, Professor.” Selena greeted with her usual cheekiness. “Big day, huh?”

“In the event that victory is in our favor, it will be.” He exhaled a breath of evident arrogance.

She gave him a bored stare. “Is winning all you think about?”

“Obviously not. I have a life, Miss Stellifer, I think of a lot of things.” The Mediwizard simply rolled her eyes. “But as far as the game is concerned, yes, that is all. Isn’t that what games are made for?”

“No. Games are made for enjoyment.”

Severus crooned. “That’s what a loser would say.” He earned a glare from the other.

“Now I know why ‘smug’ starts with an S.” Selena gasped. “Oh! And would you look at that; So does Severus.”

The potioneer only raised a judging brow before mimicking her tone in a less cheerful manner, “So does Selena.”

“And Snape.”

A scoff. “And Stellifer.”  _ Damn it _ .

“Just go have your breakfast.” She grunted.

“My, my, and  _ stringent _ …”

“Go!” She ordered, but ended up laughing.

Breakfast passed with the much expected chatter of students and staff alike, including, of course, Selena’s daily dose of unenthusiastic caricature from Severus. The morning went on like every day of the past few weeks until Selena and Dumbledore met up with the Heads of Houses standing by the training grounds at noon.

“Oh, there you two are! Walk any slower and we’ll miss the first half!” Minerva chided from a few yards away. Selena, though a little sorry, chuckled, anyway.

“Someone’s excited.”

Albus exhaled a small laugh. “Or it could be the other way around, my dear.” 

Minutes later, the staff began their stroll to the Quidditch field with Severus leading them. Selena occasionally inhaled the ephemeral cool air, which she thought complimented the suitable warmth of the sun. A smile graced her lips at nature’s impeccable bliss, and she hoped it would last longer than she could wish for.

“You chose the right day for the first match, Headmaster.” The Mediwizard chirped. “It’s absolutely perfect out here.” 

Albus smiled at her in a fatherly manner. “Indeed, it’s quite pleasurable, my dear Selena. Lucky, we are, to have been granted it. On another note, I only wish for one thing today; a  _ fair  _ game.”

“Like  _ that  _ has ever happened,” Severus muttered, and Selena shot him a deadpanned look from behind.

“ _ Hey _ ...” She rebuked with a quirk of an eyebrow. The potioneer glanced at her and for a split second Selena could discern the smugness of his face. She rolled her eyes. “ _ Anyways… _ The game isn’t for  _ us _ , it’s for the students. It’s a House bonding, a team-building of some sorts—oh, it’s a muggle thing— _ And _ no more tests!”

“That’s because those  _ tests _ are already with us, Miss Stellifer. Stacks of parchments on our desks waiting to be smudged in ink of anything but the words Outstanding.” Countered Severus, brow quirking upwards in a judgemental way.

“See, that’s where we disagree; If it were up to me,  _ everyone  _ deserves an Outstanding.” Said Pomona.

“No, no,” Flitwick intervened. “If they work hard enough, that’s when they deserve an Outstanding.”

They turned to Minerva for her opinion, but she just rolled her eyes. “Anyway, you are quite right, Selena. Quidditch is a game we play for students to acknowledge teamwork within their Houses.”

“And for competition.” Severus mumbled.

Minerva threatened to smack him on the arm. “It is a  _ traditional _ game.”

“You’re overlooking the underlying reason on why they play.” Selena crossed her arms, enjoying the little banter more than she could admit.

“For winning.”

She rolled her eyes. “For  _ unity _ .”

“What part of  _ competition _ do you not understand?”

“Why do you want to win so badly, anyway?” Selena now addressed the four House Heads, tilting her body a little and beginning to walk facing backwards. 

“To persist Slytherin’s eight winning streaks.”

“To  _ end  _ Slytherin’s eight winning streaks.” Minerva light-heartedly added.

Filius joined in, “It’s the only way I can get my Ravenclaws out of their common room.” 

Pomona cheered, “We get a raise!” An awkward silence occurs, and they all stop in their tracks. The professor blinks, eyes dancing around the five people surrounding her. 

“Now, that just sounds like we’re desperate for the money, Pomona.” Said Minerva.

“Aren’t we?” Severus jokes, and the Transfiguration Professor really smacked him on the arm this time. Selena chuckled at that.

“So, a raise, huh?” She asked.

“The winning Head of House gets a raise for winning the House Cup.” Flitwick said, and motioned for the Headmaster to continue. Dumbledore laughed.

“In the olden days, my dear Selena, it was obligatory for the Headmaster to provide a gift of gratitude to the Head of the winning House for creating an ‘effective’ camaraderie and sportsmanship in the said House” He explained. “It used to come in the form of a single diamond, or a potion of choice brewed by professional Potion Masters. Now, I’ve made it a monetary prize as diamonds are quite rare now.”   
  


Selena hummed in agreement. “Apparently, so are professional Potion Makers.” She smirked at Severus.

“ _ Hilarious _ .” He loured at her. “If your intention was to offend me, Miss Stellifer, you’ll have to try much harder than that.” The Mediwizard half-frowned, half-smiled.

Defeated, but there was a forming smile on his face, Dumbledore continued, “It’s really not that high of a raise, my dear.” He informed her. “No need to feel bad.”

“Still, money is money…” Selena then, sighed. “Now, I wish  _ I  _ was a Head of House.”

A sudden quietude feigned over them and the four Heads stared at her as though she had just confessed to committing a felony. Severus pursed his lips and subtly shook his head.

“No, you don’t.” They said almost synchronously. Dumbledore laughed heartily once more.

It was quite odd for Selena to be situated at the teachers’ stand for the Quidditch game minutes later. The view was definitely better than she could remember, but as Flitwick mentioned a few days ago, it wasn’t any more risk free than where the students stood. Other than that, however, the loud cheers and whistles, the whooshing sound of the racing brooms and the fresh breeze of mid-autumn crashing into her figure brought her back to the first game she attended. It was during her first year, but unlike the present one, it was Gryfindors versus Ravenclaw. In which, victory was in their favor, she remembers proudly.

She was in her own nostalgic trance when a Gryffindor player speedily swooped a few feet near her, and the surprise brought her back to reality. Selena fixed her gaze on that specific player, ready to call him out in her mind when she recognized Harry. Her spite turned into amazement at how well the bespectacled boy was flying and in the back of her mind, a mix of emotions filled at the thought of how proud Lily and James could’ve been for their son—Especially James, Selena mused on. 

The match was going as smooth as a Quidditch game could be when suddenly, a few horrid screams were heard from the Gryffindor stands, followed by an incoherent yell from Hagrid. It so happens that Harry’s broom shook so violently, mimicking a rattle in a very naughty baby’s hands. 

She felt herself shiver, but this time it wasn’t from the wind. Someone was making an attempt on the Potters’ son and her internal accusations were proven as soon as she whipped her head towards the Slytherin stands, where Severus was already reciting what Selena assumed was the counter-curse. Her hunch was simple; that Quirrell was behind all this and it angered her. The broom still shook, and Severus’ attention faltered by the minute, she needed to do something. 

Drawing her wand out, the Mediwizard began casting subtle stilling spells on the broom as her aim was good anyway. She didn’t want to risk muttering a counter-curse of a curse she doesn’t even know. When she paused for a slight moment, her gaze averted to Severus, who turned his head at the same time and looked a little surprised at the sudden cooperation, but he nodded once and resumed his counter-spell.

It was when the stilling spells became quite ineffective she noticed that her potioneer friend was strangely glowing a fiery orange, but after a few seconds, it dawned to her that it was actually fire. Out of impulse—and slight concern, though she wouldn’t admit it—she Apparated to the Slytherin stands and onto the spacious platform of where he stood. 

“Professor—” The landing was rough, and she would’ve almost fell onto the lower platform if it weren’t for a warm hand gripping her forearm for balance. She was pulled back, ending up inches away from Severus’ frock coat breathing just as raggedly  _ calm  _ as hers. Selena felt her cheeks flush, a reaction she did not expect and therefore, resulting in her eyes to widen a considerable amount. 

“Miss Stellifer, couldn’t you wait until at least a  _ minute  _ after my predicament before you come and make yours?” Severus’ dry humor was there, but still, Selena nodded feverishly. Almost catching herself falling into a trance again, she trained her eyes elsewhere and they landed on the burnt part of his coat.

“Are you hurt? Burned?” Selena blamed the Mediwizard in her for sounding like a prying interrogator, but in her defense, it really was her job to question the patients. “Should we venture to the infirmary—?”

“Miss Stellifer, please do not concern yourself over my physical well-being. I am not injured nor in any pain.” The Potions Master assured, and Selena nodded slowly.

“Are you sure?” A firm nod. “Very well...”

Her chocolate eyes searched the stands for someone capable of lighting his coat on fire, but it was as if Severus was reading her mind, he began to explain; “Probably disinterested children with a knack for horseplay.” He moved the hair off of his face with one flick of a hand. “Do sit down and pay no mind to it, Miss Stellifer. The game is still ongoing.”

Slightly puzzled, but reminded that Harry was no longer in danger, she sat back down on the free seat beside Severus. “Who did it?” She asked in a whisper only he could hear. The potioneer only spared a glance. Selena rolled her eyes. “It couldn’t have been you who jinxed the broom, right?”

“Obviously.” Severus drawled, looking more bothered at the fact that his robe had been burned. 

Selena inched closer. “Is it—” But dark eyes immediately silenced her, and the pupils pointed to the side. The Mediwizard followed them sneakily and managed to quickly discern the figure of the turban-wearing DADA professor watching the game with distaste. 

“We cannot discuss it here.” Severus said. “Library at 2:00.”

A scoff suddenly escaped from Selena’s mouth and a smile dawned itself on her features. “Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.”

Selena looked at him with fake disbelief. “You sure? Because the last time we made those plans—” She was cut off with Severus’ bored stare, turning her sentence into a laugh.

“I suggest you pay more attention to the match, Miss Stellifer.” Said Severus whilst switching his attention to the field. “Otherwise, I’ll be convinced that  _ you  _ burned my coat out of boredom.”

Selena forged a gasp, “I would  _ never _ .” She chuckled, then found herself catching the scoreboard. “Turns out you’re still getting that raise, huh?”

There was a quick but smug upward twitch of his lips. “Perhaps.”

But the next few moments after that was a noisy one, as Harry landed on the ground after falling off of his broom. Selena called out his name in both concern and shock, more so when the messy-haired boy brought himself back onto his feet, but began gagging as though he was about to hurl out everything he had for breakfast that day. 

The Mediwizard was ready to Apparate down there before Severus gently held her back, wordlessly telling her to wait for what could happen. She turned her head to counter his suggestion but as soon as she did, Severus’ face was closer than ever, closer than the night he peeked into her enclosed palms for the firefly, and they locked eyes.

They were dark, gloomy, distant… They held hidden secrets… But they were also so…  _ Entrancing _ … 

Selena quietly hoped he wouldn’t notice the blood rushing up to her face.

“Harry Potter caught the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!” Lee Jordan suddenly bellows into the mic, and they soon drowned in the loud roars of the Lion House. “Gryffindor wins!”

Selena felt Severus let go of her arm when a man near them began muttering curses while heading for the stairs. She faked a cough, turning to look at Harry on the field being hoisted up by his teammates. He wore a contagious wide grin, that Selena caught on and smiled as well. 

“I’m quite convinced it’s in his blood. Quidditch.” Severus commented with his hands behind his back, eyeing the boy as well. 

“Well, James was an excellent player.” The potioneer only hummed, and Selena smiled at him sympathetically. “Cheer up, Professor.” She attempted, but he only scoffed. “Or don’t. Let’s go meet with the others and you can decide, then.” 

“I will never hear the end of this.” Severus groaned, but as he did, he gestured for her to leave the stands first, and she bowed in thanks.

“Definitely not. Minerva will bask in glory in the most subtle way.” She laughed, and he sighed.


	8. Her First Time Dog-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the second Quidditch match of the year, November has just died. 
> 
> (Meanwhile, so did the author. Darn online classes, am I right? I had to rewrite this chapter so much, I may as well have been on a writer's block, but I'm kind of satisfied with it now. Enjoy!)

“Good morning, Poppy. I hope you slept well, especially after  _ yesterday _ .” Selena greets merrily, but with a slight groan, as she enters the Hospital Wing with a slight skip in her step. The older matron was just beginning to clear away a few empty potion vials laying around the side-tables when she walked in.

“If by  _ well _ , you mean; it’s the last day of the school year, then yes, I probably would have.” Poppy only clicked her tongue when Selena’s chuckles filled the room. “Honestly, dear, you expect me to have a good night’s sleep knowing I’ll have to report to work on a  _ Sunday morning _ ? The sun isn’t even fully up!”

The Mediwizard chuckled defeatedly as she tidies her apron. “This serves us right for being too lazy to clean up after ourselves last night, Poppy. I’m just glad there aren’t any more Quidditch games until after the holidays. I don’t think I can attend to another load of patients for thirteen hours straight.” 

“Oh dear, neither can I. Not even before you arrived were there a lot of injuries.” The matron grumbled before muttering a spell to clean the wooden desk before her. “‘Don’t know what’s gotten into the students these days…”

“I know… In fact, I don’t remember Quidditch being so aggressive at all—at least, student-initiated Quidditch.” 

“And I can’t help but notice,  _ everytime  _ someone gets injured… I don’t want to be that person, but it’s always because of those darn—”

“Miss Stellifer,” A deep voice cuts Poppy off mid-sentence. The Potions Master situated at the entrance of the Hospital Wing wore a sour look on his face, but now that Selena has resided at the castle for a few months, it seemed that the countenance was quite common as far as Severus was concerned. 

“Professor Snape,” Selena acknowledged with a single nod, followed by a soft smile. “Good morning.”

“Speak of the devil,” Poppy fussed to herself before Severus spit any reply. The two, especially Severus, turned to her with a frown. “Your hands got on a few of my bicorn horns last night, young man. Don’t think for a second that I didn’t notice.”

“Miss Stellifer, the morning is never a good time, take this for one of the reasons why.” He says boredly while also eyeing the direction of Poppy. Selena rolled her eyes but her smile widened amusedly. Severus turned to Poppy, “As for the bicorn horns, Poppy, the potion was an urgent request from the Headmaster. You  _ did  _ mention that if ever I needed anything, I must come here at once…”

“Yes, but I meant it in regards to your health, Severus, not as an apothecary customer.” The aged woman countered, making Selena laugh while the potioneer sighs. Poppy resumed her task, drawing her wand and enchanting two brooms to sweep the floor. “Anyways, it’s uncanny, finding you here on a  _ Sunday  _ this early in the morning. What brings you here?”

“I am to deliver a message,” Severus returned his gaze towards Selena, “Your presence is requested at the gamekeeper’s hut. It’s urgent, he says, though personally, I highly doubt it.”

“Hagrid?” Selena parroted in a mix of shock and confusion.“Why would Hagrid send for me  _ now _ ? How does he even know I’m awake?”

“He, and I quote, “Needs you badly, it may not even be just his life at stake for this.” Replied Severus. “And he knows you’re awake because of that screeching owl of yours at five in the morning. I swear, if I didn’t know you owned I may have already…  _ done  _ something to it.”

Now, the Mediwizard was just in complete bemusement. “But I don’t… own an owl?”

“Oh?” Severus’ said in a newfound surprise. “Well, let’s not squander our time any longer, Miss Stellifer. You must seek Hagrid while I search his hut for a good weapon.”

She pulled a face at him. “I’m not letting you kill birds on my watch, Professor.”

He flailed his hand, “It’s not difficult to escape from the menacing hands of a Mediwizard anyway.”

“You’ll never escape the matron’s, however,” Poppy says. “You owe me those bicorn horns, or all these chores are going to you.”

“Now, now, why am I part of…” He addressed the untidy infirmary. “ _ This _ ? I only play the messenger.” Severus scowled.

“ _ Because _ you never listen to me whenever I tell you to visit Diagon Alley once you run out of ingredients,” Poppy chided, and Selena thought how amusing it was to watch an unknown relationship unravel itself. 

“Poppy, being a teacher is not an idle task. I don’t have the time.” He said.

“Yes? Well, so is being the  _ only  _ matron in this school.” She retorted, “And yet,  _ I  _ can go out and fetch what I need! Merlin, Severus, if I was your mother I would have taught you a lesson”

Severus raised a brow, unamused. “Funny, so would she.”

Albeit her growing curiosity on how far the bickering in front of her would go, the Mediwizard knew she had to intervene if she wanted to get to Hagrid’s. 

“Poppy, I’ll be back as soon as I see what’s wrong with Hagrid, leave some work for me, if you must.”

“I don’t have to, Selena dear, take your time. I can get this done in an hour or so.” 

“Well, if that’s the case,” Selena shrugged, feeling a little guilty for leaving Poppy. “I’ll do the chores next weekend, and you can take the day off. No exceptions, you know I never take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“I can vouch for that,” Severus adds in a lower tone, and Selena shot him a smirk. 

“Or I can always hand them to Severus, here,” Poppy quips and Severus rolls his eyes, making a movement to exit. The matron waves her hand dismissively, “Now, go to Hagrid and find out what he wants, then perhaps, come back and let me know if I need to drop all these chores and save them for him as well.”

Selena switched her apron for her coat by the double doors and laughed out loud. “Sure will. Shall we, Professor?” Severus left first at the sight of Poppy shooting him a knowing stare, Selena, naturally, laughed at it all.

“Are you coming with me to Hagrid’s?” Selena inquired once they were alone in the stairwell.

“No.”

“Oh? Why not? Are you busy?”

The potioneer pursed his lips, “Not quite.” He said simply.

Selena’s lips formed a doubtful pout while she let out a soft hum, “Allow me to rephrase then; I’d like you to accompany me to Hagrid’s. I insist.” 

Severus tilted his head so they made eye contact. His brow was raised, clearly unamused, he was even very subtly shaking his head, but eventually, after a few quiet and unsettling seconds, he said, “As if  _ that  _ would change my mind.”

Selena adjusted her sleeves, smirking under all the movement. “I’ll give it a minute or two.” She chuckled. “Anyways, I didn’t know you and Poppy were close. She was always so stern back in the day…”

“Isn’t she now, though?” He wittingly asked, to which Selena shook her head, unimpressed. “And  _ close _ ? Whatever do you mean by that? I like to think I’m not  _ close  _ with anybody.”

“ _ Please _ , you obviously have some sort of friendship with Dumbledore and Minerva,” Selena pointed out. “You and Hagrid annoy each other in a good way, that could be considered as bonding…”

“That’s nonsense.” He sneered.

“All friendships  _ are _ ,” She added, and Severus looked even more bemused. “All friendships are unique, alright? So obviously it’s nonsense to anyone who isn’t part of the friendship… I mean, look at  _ us _ , we’re probably the most boring people in school. We have our own sense of humor, we both like reading and… our jobs relate to potions? The list goes on, Professor, really.”

Severus didn’t give any verbal response, only a subtle nod, Selena would’ve missed it if she hadn’t looked his way in the last second. She wondered why the sudden speechlessness, especially since it would’ve been a very good time for a witty comeback, but then it dawned over her, she had just called Severus her  _ friend _ , so casually at that…

Though, what quietly shocked her even more was the fact that he simply  _ agreed _ . 

“Oh.” She pulled on the hem of her coat sleeve after a wave of unease washed over her.

“Yes,” Severus drawled awkwardly.

Selena bit her lip in rising frustration, she didn’t want him to think any less of her now. “Look, if you have anything to say about it—”

“Relax, Selena, I don’t intend to make any comment whatsoever.” At the sound of her first name, the Mediwizard looked even more dumbfounded now. “As long as you stop gaping. We’re in the corridors.”

“Anything to protect your precious reputation, Professor. But I’m warning you, being seen with me is a second-hand embarrassment.” She quipped, to which he rolled his eyes. Her voice softened afterwards, “But you agreed, I’m your...  _ friend  _ now? When did we  _ move  _ onto that level?” She began to giggle, reminiscing that night at the third-floor corridor.

He hummed impassively, “Mocks the one who called me by my name  _ first _ .”

She frowned. “That was different, I was panicking.” 

“Yes, and I can’t help but wonder why my  _ name _ , when all this time you only ever called me  _ Professor _ ?”

Selena quirked her lips, deriding the conversation. Oh, how she  _ loathed  _ seeing the smug twitch of Severus’ smirk. She looked around instead, only noticing then that they had just crossed the covered bridge. When her eyes landed on the gamekeeper's hut in the close distance, she paused in her steps, making Severus do the same but in slight puzzledness.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming with me to Hagrid’s?” She crossed her arms, growing a smirk at the sight of Severus losing his.

His brow pried upwards. “You instructed me to accompany you,” 

“You said you were busy.” Selena was already suppressing her laughter.

“You  _ know  _ I did not say such.” Severus pointed. “As a matter of fact,  _ you  _ insisted, Miss Stellifer. Correct?”

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned him to follow her after she resumed her walk. “Come on, you silly man. Before I’m tempted to return back to Poppy and hand over the chores to you.”

“If it is in your desire to handle the whole Potions department and get 800 essays checked by tomorrow morning, I’d gladly trade places with you.”

“See, I don’t know if I should pity you or laugh.” 

His lips formed into a lour. “Neither is a good decision as well.”

She shrugged, “It’s not funny though.”

“Just like you.” He countered, and Selena didn’t get a chance to reply because Fang—Hagrid’s dog—came hurling towards her in great excitement. The force brought her to the ground, falling on her arse making her wince in slight pain. 

The dog turned its head towards Severus, and the wagging of its tail only increased in speed. The Potions Master glared and pointed at it in a scolding manner. “No. Definitely not.”

“Fang! You damn dog! Get off ‘er!” The loud roar of Hagrid’s voice made Selena flinch a little, even Severus looked a little surprised. Fang eventually obeyed its owner, after a few more licks, that is. He hopped off Selena as the half-giant approached them. 

“He missed me a lot, I see.” The Mediwizard chuckled, ruffling Fang’s head.

“A lil’ too much if ye’ ask me.” Hagrid shook his head. “But that was just rude, Fang. Don’t ever do that.”

“Yes… It’s your turn now, Miss Stellifer. Up.” Severus called, and his pale hand was stretched out high enough for her to reach.

At first, there was nothing, she saw it as a kind gesture to help a lady back up, but as soon as her palm slotted into his, her heart began to speed up again, blood rose to her cheeks, and all her focus was on the firm yet…  _ gentle  _ grip of the Professor’s hand. He had surprisingly a warm touch, especially when she expected it to be quite the opposite. She tried to avoid the gaze she was suddenly put under as soon as she was back onto her two feet, but it was helpless, and as soon as their gaze was reconnected, their hands were broken apart…

…By Hagrid clearing his throat. “Miss Stellifer, yer’ lookin’ kind o’ feverish… Are ye’ alright?”

“Oh, uh,” Selena brought her freezing fingers up to the warmth of her cheeks, mentally cursing at the obvious contrast of temperature. “It’s probably just the weather.”

“The weather? It’s been freezin’ for weeks!”

“ _ Anyways _ , Hagrid, why did you call me up so early today?” She inquired, initiating the walk to the hut. The two men followed behind, and she was occasionally glancing at them.

“Because, er, Miss Stellifer, I’ll be goin’ somewhere fer a mission fer Dumbledore an’ I won’t be back til’ before the Hogwarts Express leaves fer Christmas break.”

“I see… but how is this connected to why you called me today?”

“‘M gettin’ there.” He said. “I just need some’ne to watch o’er Fang, here. Y’see he doesn’t really like bein’ alone… And I think yer the most eligible person ‘ere to do that.” Hagrid paused when Severus purposefully cleared his throat. The gamekeeper rolled his eyes. “The most eligible  _ an’  _ wants a dog, Professor Snape… But anyways, I know this sounds like er’ big favor but Fang is really an angel, trust meh’... Though I’d understand if yeh’ don’t want teh’—”

“I’d love to!” Selena beckoned for Fang and bent down to rub his face in sheer merriment. “I will always have enough room for you in my living quarters to sleep in, you little cutie.” She cooed in a sweet voice.

“Thank yeh’, Selena. You were a blessing ever since yeh’ arrived ‘ere. C’mon, follow meh inside for some tea while I jot down sum’ stuff yeh’ need to remember.”

The noon after that was Hagrid’s departure, and after Selena’s shift was over, she decided to take Fang out for a little walk by the lake. Before that, however, Fang accompanied Selena to work, sleeping at the back of the infirmary or resting his head on the Mediwizard’s lap when she had time to read. Poppy, thankfully, didn’t mind, as long as the dog did nothing to destroy the Hospital Wing.

The lake, later that afternoon, was freezing, as Selena attempted to wash away a little dirt on her hand. Unlike the muggle world, there were no leashes in the magical world, so Fang strolled by her side or in front of her, sometimes occasionally leaving her to sniff something or dig a little but he would return eventually.

“You’ve been such a good boy today, Fang.” Selena sighed, watching the ripples of the lake shimmer under the setting sun. The dog shared a soft whine, rubbing his head against the thick layers of her clothed leg. She chuckled at this, massaging his head with careful fingers. “Yeah, and because of that you get to sleep with me tonight.” She brought her hand up to her nose. “Maybe after a shower.”

“Talking to a dog? How odd,” Severus’ voice came up from behind her. When Selena turned, he was a few feet away, hands behind his back. His flowy robes weren’t on him today, making it easier for Selena to trace his figure with her eyes. “Then again, I should have expected it from you.”

“Is class over already?” She inquired with her usual lopsided smile. 

“No, I locked them up in the dungeons to  _ starve _ .” He kidded, and Selena couldn’t help the chuckle escaping from her system. 

“How cruel of you, Professor.” She said. “Dumbledore will have you fired for that.”

“I was just in the middle of escaping actually,” Severus rolled his eyes at Selena who had just chuckled louder. “In all seriousness, however, I merely came to tell you that it's quite advisable to return to the castle. A storm is on the way and I’m just saving you from the earful you may receive from Madam Pomfrey in the event of you catching the flu.”

“Thank you, that’s very helpful… Say, why are you suddenly being so nice today?” Selena arched a brow. “ _ You _ don’t have the flu, do you?”

“You’re being funny again.” He turned around. “Let’s go.”

“Come on, Fang, it’ll be dark soon.” Selena beckoned in a fit of laughter, and they began walking again, back towards the warm castle.


	9. The First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena and Severus shop for a few things. Nostalgia occurs, Korean culture is explained. Pretty normal stuff.

“Knock, knock.” Selena peeped her head through the ajar door of the Potions Classroom. She was all clad up into thick winter layers of navy blue with her remarkable lopsided grin, of course. Severus looked like he had just finished brewing something, only sparing a glance before shaking his head coolly.

“The door makes the sound, Miss Stellifer, not you. You see, you rap your knuckles against it.” He quipped, returning to his bubbling cauldron. “Would you care to try again?”

She chuckled, “No, thank you. I don’t want to look stupid.”

“Oh? You think  _ that’s  _ stupid?” Severus asked, only heightening the volume of Selena’s laughter further. She walked over to where he was concocting something and inspected the materials, only for the Potions Master to look at her suspiciously. “What is your business here? Clearly, this isn’t the direction to the Hospital Wing.”

“Poppy’s sending me out to fetch a few things we need for restocking, so I’m headed off to Hogsmeade.”

“Alright,  _ and _ ? What are you still loitering here for? You think there’s a hidden shortcut in the dungeons?”

“Oh, I wish,” Selena groaned about quite the long walk. “But no, I came to invite you to join me,” She said. “Though, if I’m being honest, Poppy asked me to convince you into coming with me because she doesn’t want you  _ borrowing  _ things from her again.”

“Of course she did.” Severus sighed heavily while practised hands moved around the workspace. “But in my defense,  _ she  _ also steals ingredients from my cupboard,”

“With  _ permission _ .” Selena added cheekily. “I don’t think that counts as stealing, Professor.”

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her words. “So, I suppose you plan to leave at this very moment?”

She frowned, “Oh, does that mean you’re not coming?”

“Not at all. It simply means, if you’d have let me finish, I would’ve kindly asked you to assist me in pouring the potion into the empty vials while I tidy my desk.” He showed her those sarcastic quirk of the lips. It wasn’t a smile—at least, it didn’t look like one—though, it wasn’t a smirk either. This was Severus, after all, he was quite hard to read if you didn’t try hard enough.

Selena chuckled playfully, “Of course, I’ll help. Just hurry, though. It’s getting cold.”

“Going outside doesn’t make it any more of a difference, though, does it?” Said Severus while he began casting cleaning spells on the used cauldrons and ladles.

“Now, that I think about it, I guess not.” The Mediwizard shrugged, pausing from her actions to wrap her coat a little tighter around her. 

In not less than fifteen minutes, Selena was patiently waiting by the door of the classroom while Severus absented himself to change into warmer clothing,  _ if  _ he had any warmer clothing. For a second, she wondered if she would be able to see Severus in anything but the usual gloomy black uniform of his. Instead, she distracted herself by wonderingly inspecting the Potions classroom from where she stood, and suddenly, wistful thoughts of her academic years flashed before her. 

It was as if it were only yesterday when she was also just a student in her cozy Ravenclaw robes, seated on their respectful desks, waiting for class to start, as she should be. If she focused real hard, she could still hear the voices of her Housemates murmuring new kinds of concoctions they could experiment on after class or that one time they recited all the instructions of the Draught of Peace in preparation for a test. And only naturally, they were all on point.

Light but audible footsteps broke her trance, “You’re still here? I expected you to be waiting by the stairs—”   
  


“Shh, shh!” Selena’s hand shot up to silence the man without turning to face him. “I’m having a nostalgic moment...” She let out a sigh at the same time Severus let out a grunt behind her. 

“And you advised  _ me  _ to hurry,” He rolled his eyes, Selena sensed. She greeted him with a cheeky but apologetic smile.

“Oh, alright, let’s go,” And after one last look at the classroom, they were off. “You know, I really miss the old days; Our warm robes, the common room—and oh! Potions! I love Potions.” She remarked with glee on the stairs. 

Severus glanced at her with approval, or questioning, she didn’t know exactly. “As did I.” He admitted quietly. 

“ _ Did _ ?” She questioned. “Why the past-tense?” 

“Well, Miss Stellifer, when you’ve been teaching Potions to children for almost ten years, it just gets a tad bit  _ mundane _ .” He said nonchalantly, eyes dancing on the floor. “You lose the puerile spark of interest because you do the same thing every year.”

“You’ve been here for ten years?” Selena didn’t give him time to reply as she quickly added, “Wait, if you’ve been here that long… That means you’ve been here since the war ended?” There was a slight unease evident in Severus’ face after that, and even if he didn’t mean to react like that, Selena was still able to catch it. Could it be because of the war? Probably. But what about it?

“Yes.” Was all he said about it before returning to the previous subject, “Anyways, I suppose your nostalgia consists of old friends? Memories containing them? ...Professor Slughorn?” He drawled.

“ _ No _ !” She cried, then laughed. “Not the professor, no. Though, not exactly my friends either.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s more of the feeling of being young, when all of us were still so…  _ innocent _ .” Sighed Selena, frustratedly. “When we still weren’t exposed to what was happening  _ outside  _ of Hogwarts.” The look on Severus’ face and the silence that accompanied it seemed to wordlessly ask her to continue. Flashbacks of the war dawned over her; Seeing dead Aurors on the hospital beds, families crying… Families  _ dead _ . Another shaky sigh. “The moment I stepped out of Hogwarts, reality hit me harder than ever. I’ve seen things, Professor… I’ve seen things you probably have never seen in your life, ten years ago.”

Severus didn’t seem to like the topic, his brows were furrowed and his mouth was morphed into a quirk of unease. He mumbled a few things to himself and Selena swore she’d heard one of them to be: “Want to bet?” but she didn’t push him any further. 

She didn’t blame him for not wanting to reminisce, nobody liked to talk about the war, her included. She let go of the topic, respectful silence feigning over them as they walked away from the castle, until Selena went on about one silly hospital patient she had, and Severus would comment every once in a while.

Hogsmeade didn’t change a bit since she was last there, and that had been over ten years ago. Her heart swelled at the sight of the wooden cabins and indistinct chatter of the villagers and students alike. Although, something did seem to be missing to  _ complete  _ Hogsmeade, and she had to admit, without it, the village seemed just a little off.

“Do you think it’ll snow today?” Selena asked, nose high in the air while she inspected the cloudy skies. 

Severus did the same to formulate his own opinion. “Most likely. The temperature dropped this morning.”

“No wonder.” She swore, her gloved hands sunk deeper into the pockets of her coat. Selena wasn’t exactly a fan of the winter season, though not much of a summer-person either. She liked the in-betweens a lot better, spring and autumn, where she could enjoy the fresh breeze of the winter while also being warmed under the glow of the sun. That day, however, no sun was present. It was cloudy and dark in the few places where candlelight survived to stay lit.

“J. Pippin’s first?” She asked and Severus showed a single nod and led the way. “I swear, if it gets any colder than this, I might have to make additional orders for the Pepperup ingredients.” The Mediwizard grumbled to herself, unaware of the slight upright of Severus’ lips in front of her.

Much to their luck—or mostly Selena’s—the apothecary was warm enough to shed themselves from a layer of their clothing. It was quiet too, save for the light cackling of fire on the ceiling torches and the light rummaging at the back of the shop. The two colleagues advanced to the right wall where the potions ingredients were located, and Selena quietly thanked Severus after she was handed a small bag to put her items in.

“Oh, look, bicorn horns,” Selena smiled but kept her voice down. “You should get some of your own so you don’t have to  _ borrow  _ any.”

“I  _ know  _ what I’m here for.” Severus sneered, making Selena’s smile widen.

“Hopefully not for  _ borrowing _ .” She teased.

Severus rolled his eyes but didn’t make any retort. Instead, he walked past the laughing Mediwizard and shopped on his own for a few minutes. Half an hour later they found themselves back on the streets of Hogsmeade. It felt colder since they arrived, Selena’s rosy cheeks were enough to prove that. 

“Is there anywhere else you wish to visit?” Severus inquired. His voice seemed irritated but not directly at her, he seemed to be slightly shivering and his breathing seemed more ragged.

“There’s more, actually, but shall we get tea first? Warm ourselves up…” Selena already began walking to the shop before Severus could even make up an answer, and only sufficed a nod when the shop was in sight. “Madam Pudifoot’s makes the second best tea I know.”

“Oh?” Severus raised his brow, speeding to the door to open it for Selena. “What might be the first?”

The witch chuckled, glancing at him playfully. “Mine, of course.”

Like J. Pippins, the store was warm enough for them to remove their coats, but it smelled a whole lot better. In one direction, there was a faint aroma of cinnamon, in the other, fresh pumpkin spice. Here, the chatter was low and people were less rowdy compared to some situations at The Three Broomsticks.

“You know, I used to come here a lot,” Selena began as they sat. “I’d be reading or studying while having cinnamon rolls and hot chamomile.”

“With company?” Severus asked.

“Alone.” She said. “Not a lot of people enjoyed my food preferences when I was younger. A bit too mature for me, they said.”

The professor nodded then looked around for a waiter, “Food is food. Not an age determiner. We’re free to indulge in what we want. You didn’t give in to what they said, did you?”

“Of course not! I enjoy what I eat, especially here. Alone or not.” Selena smiled while Severus’ face relaxed. His own version of a smile, probably. “In fact, this is the first time I’ve been here with  _ any  _ company.” Severus didn’t say anything in regards to that, and Selena wondered if he was flattered, but then her afterthought was that it was ridiculous. 

It wasn’t until the waitress came—an elderly gentle lady—did Severus speak again. Looking up from the menu, he said, “The apple pie slice and an earl grey please.” He said politely, even in his low register voice. 

“The usual, I see, Professor.” The lady flashed a smile while Severus, only a nod. Selena was happily puzzled. “And the pretty lady?”

“Oh, thank you,” Selena giggled coyly. “A cinnamon roll and chamomile tea will do.”

“ _ Hmm _ , funnily enough,” The waitress said after jotting down the order. “There used to be a little lady who always got that very same order every time she came here. She’d sit at that table,” She pointed at the couch by the store window, currently occupied by a middle aged lady and her son. “And have her nose planted into a book until dinner neared.”

“My,  _ wherever  _ could she be now?” Severus sighed sarcastically, making Selena smile at him.

“Oh, I wonder the same. Precious little thing, she was. She left tips higher than our regulars but we never got her name.” She clicked her tongue. “A shame, really.”

“Perhaps, she would return one day.” Selena couldn’t fight the chuckle that escaped her. 

“Hopefully.” The jolly lady grinned. “Now, you be careful with Severus here, young miss. If it were ten years ago, you would’ve been exactly his type.”

“I beg your pardon?” Severus retorted after her last word.

She chuckled heartily, saying, “You didn’t hear it from me.” And walked away without another word. 

Selena smiled amusedly, “Do you two know each other?”

“A friend of Minerva’s.” He simply said. “Minerva used to bring me here for tea back when I was new… And they talk more than they should.”

The Mediwizard chuckled, then curiously asked, “Did you stop? You and Minerva, did you stop coming here for tea?”

“No, we didn’t stop. Just happens quite rarely now.” He said, and Selena frowned.

“Why?”

“For obvious reasons, Miss Stellifer,” Selena couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t meet her eyes. “We’re professors, engaged in too many occupations.”

“I see.” She exhaled.

“Not that I feel disappointed about it, anyway.”

Selena rolled her eyes, “Of course, you aren’t.” There was always more to learn about Severus everyday, she thought. One of which is that sometimes, he may be a pretty bad liar.

After tea, they fleetingly visited Honeydukes, Selena’s excuse being, “I miss the cute little chocolate frogs.”

“Merlin,” Severus huffed. “I’d rather not head inside so if you would give me your bags and hurry inside to purchase whatever childish ridiculousness you wish, I will wait here.”

“See, I don’t know if that’s nice or not,” Selena chuckled. “We need to work on your wording. However, yes, I would very much appreciate it if you could watch over my bags.”

“Yes, yes, now stop trying to be funny and go. It’s not getting any warmer.” The Mediwizard rushed inside with a cheery laugh.

On the walk back to the castle, it was an hour past noon, but it wasn’t as sunny as the previous days were. Selena hummed a random tune while Severus’ eyes traced the shapes of the thick grey clouds above them. The castle formed dark shadows all around but inside, it was warm and golden from the fireplaces and candles. Waiting by the courtyard—much reminiscent to the night Selena arrived—was Professor McGonagall, who dropped her stern demeanor as she cordially smiled at them.

“You both seemed to have enjoyed Hogsmeade.” 

“We have,” Selena smiled, eyes crinkling as she approached her. “Though, it’s still as I imagined. In fact, we—” She paused, stopping in both sentence and tracks, confusing Minerva and Severus at once.

“Don’t tell me you’ve found another firefly,” He scoffed lightly, but the witch was too busy to come up with a clever response to that, finding what was on her sleeve more interesting.

“It’s a snowflake.” She blurted like she was out of breath. Severus was about to roll his eyes until he caught the big, bright beam of a smile on Selena’s face. “It’s  _ snowing _ .” 

“It happens every year, Miss Stellifer.”

“Yes, but,” Selena watched as the naturally crafted ice melted and soaked into her coat. “I’ve never experienced the first snowfall before.

“Well, don’t fret, you aren’t missing out on a lot of things,” He said. “It’s only the first snowfall, nothing too special about it—”

“Now, now, Severus, the first snowfall is special if one wants it to be.” Minerva countered, and Severus hushed to listen. “In fact, one Korean belief is if during the first snowfall, someone confesses their love to another, they’re bound to get together, and for a very long time at that, if not, all their life.”

“That’s  _ beautiful _ .” Selena stared at her old professor in awe of what she had just said. 

“A romantic like you would obviously find it as such.” Severus remarked.

She pulled a face at him. “I’m not a romantic.” 

He shrugged, looking elsewhere. “Still closeted, then.” 

“ _ Hey _ ,” Selena frowned, she turned to Minerva who invited them to head inside. “Anyways, Minerva, how do you know about the first snowfall?”

Minerva looked hesitant for a split second, but carried on her smile. With a soft, wistful voice she said, “Just as you did, my dear. A friend told me all about it.” 

“Dougal or Elphinstone?” Severus asked, almost tantalizingly, and he received a death glare from Minerva.

“You shut your mouth if you don’t want to lose it, young man.” She threatened, and while it made Severus quite smug, it only made Selena curious. “Have you both eaten?”

The Mediwizard nodded, “We had a bite at—”

“At Madam Pudifoot’s.” Severus concluded, more smug than ever, and at this point, Minerva was not afraid to give him a playful smack on the arm. 

She turned to Selena fretfully, “Come, Selena, let’s leave him alone. Always talking nonsense, he is.”

From the corner of her eyes, Selena caught a glimpse of a smirk on Severus’ face. Not a quirk of disgust, no, an actual proud smirk sitting on his lips. Unfortunately, it appeared as quick as it left, but Selena could remember it vividly. So while she was being dragged away from the Potions Master who couldn’t care less of what Minerva was doing, she imagined what it would look like if the gloomy man happened to smile.

It was probably nice.


	10. Their First Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena and Severus get into a bit of a disagreement. Meanwhile, Hagrid may be suspecting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you take time to read this. I just want to say thank you for 1k hits ♥ Also, I love reading your comments!! Thank you for such sweet words... I also want to address this one comment that mentioned Apparition isn't allowed in Hogwarts, I knew that, I just think that because Dumbledore and Snape are very friendly in this (you'll see why soon!) he can get away with anything haha! Lastly, I apologize for such a late update, online classes are killing me! I made this kind of long, though, so I hope that makes up for it! See you in the next chapter! I had so much fun writing this.

The holidays eventually came around despite Severus’ lousy claims of “There is nothing to be excited for. It happens every year.” Although Selena never accepted his monotony anyway, as if she’d let him spend Christmas without the season’s spirit—at least, even just a little. Hagrid returned from his “mission” earlier than expected, and as soon as he arrived, Selena returned Fang to him with sad coos. 

“How are ye’ Miss Stellifer? Fang wasn’t an inconvenience, I hope?” Hagrid greeted as Selena entered his hut. Fang immediately resumed his seat on the couch, relaxing in the familiarity of his true home after days sleeping in Selena’s quarters. 

“No, no, he wasn’t. On the contrary, he was an actual angel.” Selena grinned at the half-dozing dog. “Even when I had to leave him with Professor Flitwick for a short while, he was quiet and polite in the classroom—Oh! I hope that was alright with you, Hagrid. I had a spontaneous errand to make, I didn’t have time to write to you about it. I also didn’t want to bring Fang outside, it was really cold that day, and he seemed to enjoy staying in the warmth.”

“As long as he wasn’t a disruption to the education of the students,” The half-giant said. “Merlin, Miss Stellifer, ya’ might’ve spoiled him teh’ much.  _ Seemed to enjoy stayin’ in the warmth _ … I’m sure Fang can endure the coldness!” Hagrid laughed, and began to boil some water. “What was this errand o’ yers’ an’way?”

“Oh, just a quick visit to Hogsmeade for a few potion ingredients,” Selena said distantly. “We ran out of bicorn horns and other stuff…”

He turned around. “Alone?” 

“No, no, I was with Professor Snape.”

The gamekeeper hummed to himself, resuming to his work, “Ya’ seem to be spending a lot o’ time with the Profess’er lately…” And what followed was a smirk not even his shaggy beard could hide.

Selena quirked her eyebrows at him. “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” 

Hagrid shifted quite oddly, as though he was purposefully trying to avoid her gaze. “‘Meant it literally, Miss Stellifer. Ya’ really spend a lot o’ time with him. Tis’ all.”

She didn’t believe him, of course. Hagrid was never a good liar, after all, but the Mediwizard never pursues a topic she invests no curiosity in, such as this one. Whatever the half-giant wanted to imply, with that statement, she wasn’t up for a conversation about it. She was afraid it would change what she thought about her potioneer friend, and so with one knowing glance, they went on to talking about Minerva instead. Selena just hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again in the near future too.

The next time Selena saw Hagrid, he was dragging freshly chopped pine trees across the castle on the way to the Great Hall, where other members of the faculty were decorating them. She was on her way to the Hospital Wing when the giant fig tree blocked almost the whole corridor and himself. A smile prompted on her face when she pictured the familiar first-year Gryffindors, Harry and Ron, who were chatting with the gamekeeper. She was going to call for their attention until Draco Malfoy and his two other Slytherin friends appeared. He insulted Ron, and before the red-haired boy could do anything more worse than grabbing Draco by the collar, she interfered.

“Malfoy!” Selena scolded, but at the same time, a familiar voice in the same tone said, “Weasley!” And her eyes shot up to meet Severus’ own. 

A very awkward silence followed; Selena could feel Hagrid’s eyes occasionally averting from her form to Severus’ while Ron and Draco seemed to slowly back away from each other in the corner of her eye. 

The half-giant was the first to speak, his head barely popping out of the tree. “He was provoked, Professor Snape,” He explained, though Severus didn’t seem to buy it.

“Be that as it may, fighting is against the Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,” Severus said, and it morphed irritation on Selena’s face. “Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn’t more.”

“Now, now,” She caught all their attention. “As much as I agree with you, Professor, and do not condone physical attacks of any kind, I also do not condone verbal degradation.” Her gaze went onto the blonde Slytherin. “Five points will be taken from Slytherin House because of Mr. Malfoy’s insensitive words.” Those of the green-colored House—Professor included—pulled a face at her, though the annoyance was more evident in the first years’ faces. Selena almost rolled her eyes, “Move along, everyone. Back to your classes, now.” 

Draco and his friends stomped away, grumbling amongst themselves, while Harry and Ron accompanied Hagrid to the Great Hall. Selena was naturally left alone with the Potions Master, who refused to meet her eyes out of newfound spite, apparently.

“I have a sudden urge to take away points from Ravenclaw in my next class,” Severus muttered for only her to hear, readily looking left and right in case a student from the said House did come waltzing into the corridor. 

Selena released a grunt, “I can’t believe that if I hadn’t come, you’d just take away points from Gryffindor.”

“Weasley clearly had his fist tightly gripped on the collar of Malfoy’s uniform.” He argued. “You saw.”

“I understand you taking away points from Weasley, he should’ve kept his hands to himself. However, you  _ know  _ these students; Ron wouldn’t do a thing to hurt anyone unless there was a reason behind it. Would it hurt to, at least, deepen your knowledge of the situation first?” Selena crossed her arms. “Besides, Hagrid said it himself as evidence, Ron was provoked by Draco.”

“He could’ve been lying.” Severus said after a few wordless seconds.

“ _ Please _ !” The witch cried. “You know very well that Hagrid is such a bad liar. I learned that myself last week.” The professor released a scoff, but he still didn’t look her way. Selena continued, “And I can second what he said, I heard him too… You know, just because Draco’s from  _ your  _ House, doesn’t mean you should be impartial when taking away points.”

“You know, Miss Stellifer, you may as well take up my job if you know so well about it.” 

Selena rolled her eyes, she’s heard that tone before. “That’s not what I’m implying and you know it. I’m just…  _ reminding  _ you.”

“ _ Reminding _ ,” Severus scoffed. “Perhaps the Headmaster’s job, then?”

The Mediwizard groaned, “I think it’s best if you get back to class as well.”

“You already sound  _ so  _ much like him,” He continued without any less sarcasm, and Selena couldn’t tell if he was trying to annoy her on purpose. “Dumbledore will be quite pleased, I’m sure. One of these days, he might finally retire on that island he always rambles on about.”

“ _ Goodbye _ , Professor Snape.” She huffed with a tired smile and stomped her way up the stairs, not having to look back if Severus remained standing there, watching her flee, because his footsteps were also echoing towards the other end of the corridor. When she arrived at the Transfiguration Courtyard, she caught a few Slytherins jinxing one of the plants and turning them into snap-dragons for fun. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Selena sighed to herself and stalked over to them. “Ms. Parkinson and group,” She watched as the mischievous smiles on the students’ faces contorted into one of fear. “What is going on here?”

“A project for Herbology, Miss Stellifer.” Pansy said at the same time the student beside her replied with, “It’s practice for Transfiguration...” The former glared at her Housemate with visible annoyance.

“Is it now?” Selena asked, unamused. She withdrew her wand from within her robes and wordlessly restored the original state of plants. “Did you know that  _ magical  _ snap-dragons are quite dangerous, and if bites are not treated at once, you may or may not be the cause of a death this year. Did you not realize that?” The students didn’t initiate any eye contact; their pupils roamed all over the ground. After a soft grunt, “Ten points will be taken from Slytherin for your insensitivity to the other students.”

Pansy was the first to show her disgruntlement, her crossed arms abruptly flailing to her side. “But you’ve already taken five from Malfoy today!” She spat, followed by whines from the girls beside her. 

“And I  _ will  _ do it again if Slytherin continues to keep up shenanigans like this. Good morning, ladies.” Selena sauntered away immediately, leaving the girls groaning to themselves. Little did she know that she wouldn’t be hearing the last of them that day. 

Her shift at the Hospital Wing went on as any other day would; students would come and go after some period of time, she tidied up with Poppy at around 3pm and turned to her book for entertainment right after that. However, there was one little odd thing about that afternoon; the students that visited were quiet and seemed to limit their answers whenever the Mediwizard asked them a few health-related questions. Selena brushed it off, thinking today just seemed to be an off-day for…  _ everyone _ ? Now, that was suspicious, not even Potter and his friends came to drop by for after-school chats, nor did the third-year Ravenclaws she acquainted herself with a few weeks ago.

When the sun began to set the two matrons started to get ready for dinner, a few Hufflepuffs appeared at the entrance of the infirmary. Selena first noticed how timid they all looked, especially when they turned to look at her, to the point she had to quickly scan herself for a noticeable stain blotch on her uniform, which there was none. Only one student approached her, however, and she recognized the blonde boy to be Ernest Macmillan, though he didn’t speak right away.

“Anything the matter, dear?” Selena questioned first, quite awkwardly. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Actually, Miss Stellifer,” He eventually stammered out. “I was just… I was just dared to ask this but… My friends and I were wondering if it’s… If it’s true?”

Visibly confused, the adult witch blinked once. “Sorry?” She let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “If _what_ is true?”

Ernie seemed to flush more than he already was, frantically looking back to his now-giggling friends lurking by the entrance. “That...er... you slept with the Headmaster to be a Mediwizard here at Hogwarts?”

_ That I... what? _

It was only a few seconds after that when Selena found out the students had learnt of this false information from “a few Slytherins” who had been spreading it around earlier that morning. Poppy had fended out the Hufflepuffs soon after she found out about their nonsense, scolding them that they shouldn’t enter the Wing if the only problem with them was lack of common sense.

“A bit harsh, Poppy.” Selena said in attempts to hide the aching embarrassment. 

“Compared to the rumors they dare spread around and have the audacity to even confirm with you?” The matron countered and let out a huff, “My dear,  _ that’s  _ harsh.”

Selena tugged her lips up to smile, but her face felt heavier by the second. She turned to look out the window nearby, recently sweating fingers fidgeting together. “I can’t believe so much students think that now,” She sighed fretfully, the thought made her shiver. “Merlin, no wonder all my patients today were acting odd!”

“Oh, we better tell Albus about this,” Poppy clicked her tongue, though her eyes held concern for Selena’s state; The Mediwizard could see it in her reflection. “Those kids must be sent for detention.”

“I don’t feel like seeing him right now, though, Poppy.” Selena grunted, her wariness increased by the second, she actually began to feel light headed. “In fact, I lost my appetite,” She grabbed her book on the chair and made her movement out of the infirmary. “I’m sorry, Poppy, but I don’t think I could be at dinner tonight. I need to clear my head.”

“Selena, don’t be stubborn, dear,” The matron rushed to her side. “You need to eat, you’ve been working all day. I told you, if you get sick I’m not taking care of you.”

The younger pulled out a tired smirk, “I know… I have food in my chambers, some left over pie, I think. It’ll suffice until I can visit the kitchens later after curfew.”

Poppy stared at her unsurely. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

“Oh, you better be.” The middle aged woman watched her slowly disappear inside the dim stairwell. “Selena Stellifer, I swear to Merlin, if you don’t have your dinner tonight I’ll turn you into Fluffy’s dinner.”

Selena let out a soft laugh at that, and had kept that small grin until the bottom of the stairs, when she saw Professor Snape looking like he was waiting for her by the entrance to her chambers. She sighed inaudibly, she wasn’t looking forward to bumping into a Slytherin, let alone, their Head of House. From the stern expression on his face, it already looked like this encounter wasn’t one to look forward to either, Selena just hoped he wouldn’t bring up the rumor.

And he didn’t, because he had no idea. 

“You took  _ fifteen  _ points today.” He said right away. “What could first-years have possibly done to earn that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Selena wrapped her arms around her book. “Maybe they provoked students about their social class, turning bushes into infectious snap-dragons, you tell me.”

Severus arched his brow, “I’m not joking around, Miss Stellifer.”

“Neither am I.” She scoffed incredulously. “Maybe try telling your students that too.”

“I beg your pardon?” The potioneer scowled. 

“Don’t harbour any bitterness when points are taken away from your House, Severus. I don’t intend to sound rude, but even Minerva has  _ never  _ argued with me when I take points from Gryffindor, and neither does she to you. I hope you realize you’re being a little unfair.” Selena moved past him to get to her door, she was exhausted. “It’s not like I did that to embarrass Slytherin, so why does it feel like the other way around?” 

Severus stood outside without saying anything, he looked genuinely bothered but there was a hint of confusion somewhere. Selena shook her head slowly and eventually closed the door after a soft, “Professor.”

The next morning, Selena reported to work looking as pale as the snow that began to paint the castle. She lied to Poppy, she had no food in her chambers, instead, her fatigue and additional stress over the rumor tired her out so much she went straight to sleep the night before. Minerva and Poppy were the first to check up on her, followed by Dumbledore—who she still felt quite weary to be around, especially in front of students—though, they all had the same thing to say; that she need not work today, though, she should take breakfast. And she did eat, but in the staff room, where Flitwick happily gave up his free period to keep her company. The other teachers weren’t around, even Severus, though she was unsure if she actually wanted to see him.

After a few hours, when she regained her color, she attempted to head for the infirmary but Poppy immediately shooed her away, and if she hadn’t pretended to return to her chambers, the matron may as well have dragged her down. Selena fled to Hagrid’s place instead, who warmly greeted her with a cuppa. 

“They’re not letting me work.” She said, staring into her mug. 

“An’ I’m part o’  _ they’re _ ,” The half-giant replied. “It ain’t a good idea ter’ work when yer’ not feelin’ well, Miss Stellifer. If anythin’ it’ll onleh’ get worse.”

A smile was produced on her lips. “I guess,” Selena shrugged. “But I really want to do something. I’m feeling a lot better now, trust me.”

“Well, if yer’ feeling  _ that  _ desperate, I spo’se yeh’ could help meh’ with some o’ the Christmas decorations.”

And that’s exactly what they were doing twenty minutes later in the Great Hall, hanging ornaments on the trees and wreaths on the walls. She was still receiving a few stares from the students who were present, but it was hard to pay attention to them when Hagrid was right beside her, treating the ornaments like they were eggs. In fact, he almost dropped one, and his face was absolutely priceless.

In the middle of all that, she was decorating the tree near the Ravenclaw table when she unintentionally overheard a conversation between three of the House members. 

“Did you hear? Snape took so many points from Slytherin this morning,” One girl said. 

“Snape? Take points from his  _ own  _ House?” Said another, almost in disbelief. “How many points?”

“I’m not sure, but what I heard from Richmond, a hundred and twenty.” A HUNDRED AND TWENTY?

Selena dropped an ornament for real, and the fragile material shattered on the ground as one would naturally expect it to. Her head twisted in the direction of the hourglasses, and inhaled at the very noticeable loss of shining green emeralds compared to when she last saw them. Hagrid made his way to her and asked if she was alright, “I’ll be right back.” She said. “I need to… I need to clarify something.” With a quick assembling spell, the ornament pieced itself together and gently landed on the pile of its kind like nothing has ever happened to it.

Selena practically sped out of the Great Hall, rushing past students on her way to the dungeons. She found Severus just exiting his private potion cupboard, and she slowed in her pace. The professor had his eyebrow raised, and though his face was as unreadable as always, Selena didn’t sense the irritation from the night before.

“You took a hundred and twenty points?” She asked in the same level of disbelief as the Ravenclaw she heard the information from. “You do realize this puts you in third place.”

“A hundred and fifty points.” Severus corrected nonchalantly. This time, it was Selena who seemed baffled, and it made the potioneer roll his eyes. “I don’t understand why this is shocking for you.”

“It’s just…  _ That  _ many points? Professor, that’s—”

“ _ Fair _ .” He concluded. “Selena, I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t understand your outburst yesterday until I found out after dinner that Miss Parkinson had been spreading rumors involving you and our Headmaster.” After a sigh, he continued. “You were faultless when assuming my impartiality towards my own House, and while I am no stranger to being the topic of rumors myself, I realized that  _ you  _ don’t deserve to go through second-hand humiliation for doing the right thing.”

Selena’s mouth hung open, she didn’t know what to say. She was obviously very surprised, but what nobody knew was how her heart practically glowed at his words. She also tried to ignore how Severus indirectly admitted to him having rumors of his own, it suddenly dawned on Selena that perhaps, the reason behind why he seemed to loathe Gryffindor was because of the Marauders? Though, that was something she would dwell on another time.

“I forgive you.” She said.

His lips quirked awkwardly. “I wasn’t apologizing.”

“You said my name.” Selena smiled. 

Severus looked down the hallway. “Don’t make me regret it, Miss Stellifer.”


	11. Her First Time Apparating To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of her past have finally been introduced. Meanwhile, someone doesn't seem to enjoy the holidays.

On the day the Express returned to Hogwarts to fetch the students for their Christmas breaks, the castle, as expected by those who remained, fell in calming silence except for the few echoes of chatter here and there. Selena initially expected it to feel uncanny again; similar to the silence that greeted her when she first arrived, but after deafening Quidditch matches, Fluffy’s roar-like barks and Quirrell’s admittedly irritating stuttering, a little peace and quiet might not actually be that bad. 

Speaking of a certain turban-wearing professor, Quirrell never left Selena’s eye when it came to her suspicions about him being associated with You-Know-Who. She never had the confidence to talk to Dumbledore about it, but she was glad to discover that Severus thought the very same. In fact, they spoke about him again over dinner the night before, when Selena told him about what occurred earlier that day;

“I was on my way to Minerva’s classroom this morning when I heard voices coming from the Dark Arts Defences classroom. I couldn’t quite comprehend the words, but I’m positive it wasn’t Quirrell’s.” She said to her colleague while secretively squinting her eyes at Quirrell, who was seated on the other side of the humongous table.

“Well, don’t stare,” Severus sneered at her, then continued to slice the meat on his plate. “He’s already aware that we’re on to him, and if the Dark Lord truly is associated with him, he may or may not have something plotted against us, as well.”

The witch turned to him weirdly, “Why do you call him that?”

“What?”

“The Dark Lord?” She arched her brow attentively. 

“Habit, I suppose. Many Slytherins back in the day addressed him with that.” He explained limitedly, and even if she still thought it was unusual, she chose not to question it further.

“Well, he better not have anything to do with the students,” Selena subtly panned her gaze over to Harry, who laughed along with his friends at their table. “Anyways, with Dumbledore around, I believe we have the upper hand.”

Severus hummed, though rather questionably, “For now.” And thus, ended their discussion about that.

The Mediwizard was lounging in her office, Austen’s Pride and Prejudice in her hands when there was a gentle rap on her door. After her permission, the visitor revealed himself to be the Headmaster, who lingered for a few moments under the archway of her door before he fully let himself in. 

“Good day, my dear.” The bearded-man smiled.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Selena instinctively mirrored the look with her own elegance. “Can I help you with anything?”

He huffed a small laugh as he took a seat on the chair across her desk. “On the contrary, I’ve actually come to ask you if I can help you with anything. Perhaps a request before your departure?”

Selena gave it a little thought before responding, “Well, I don’t really have anything in mind except advising you to enjoy yourself during the holidays.” She said. “It’s a shame, really, that I wouldn’t be joining you all for Christmas, but I will be here before the New Year.”

“Oh, that’s good enough, my dear. There is no need to worry, we do the same thing for both celebrations, anyway.” 

The witch smiled to herself, “You know, I’m curious now. What do you all do for the holidays? I’ve been wondering about that since I began my first year.”

There was a hearty chuckle from the old man. “Well, firstly, we enjoy each other’s company with wine and a simple cheese board Pomona enjoys setting up, we chatter until the middle of the night, greet each other, then simply retreat back to our chambers.” 

“Sounds to me I’m not really missing out on anything,” She joked.

Dumbledore tilted his head skeptically at that. “Oh, I beg to differ, dear. We’re not as plain as you may think.” Selena grinned, surprised at his response. “But it’s best you see it for yourself… In fact, if you’re lucky, you may even discover another side to Minerva you didn’t know about.”

“Now, I really hope that’s not the real reason why you hired me.” The Headmaster laughed at her. “Don’t you exchange gifts or anything?”

“I’ve no clue if they do, but I know I don’t have to,” He said. “I mean, for one, I pay them every month.”

It was her turn to laugh, realizing she was also now part of those he gave salary to. “Speaking of gifts, professor, I was actually wondering if I could get Harry anything for Christmas. He is staying over, is he?”

“Staying over, yes.” He nodded once. “As for the Christmas present, I’m afraid I have to kindly decline that suggestion.”

“Oh?” She frowned at the Headmaster. “Why not?”

“Selena, I believe Harry is already suspecting things that are in connection with what we are trying to hide. On the morning of Christmas, I shall return something that belongs to his family, as he is the rightful owner now. Meanwhile, Hagrid, I suppose has something planned for the boy, as well. I’m anxious that if you get involved, he might begin to speculate why the staff is becoming too hospitable…”

“With Severus around, I really doubt.” That evoked an amused smirk onto the Headmaster’s lips. 

“Do not fret, my dear. When Harry grows older, he will eventually have to learn of the dangers that he’s involved in. He’ll find out about the Order, and perhaps by then, I have no say to those who can give gifts to him.” Dumbledore sighed. “Overwhelming him is the last thing I wish for him to feel… Especially only during his first year.”

“Professor, I believe he’s happier than he ever has been. He’s home, after all. In fact, everytime I talk to him, I see his parents in his eyes. The color of Lily’s, the playfulness of James...” Her wistful gaze shifted towards an icy window. “I hope he handles it all well when we tell him.”

“We’ll break it down to him slowly. However, all we must focus on, for now, is protecting him… Make sure he’s nowhere near the third floor this year.”

Selena returned to look at Dumbledore. “Does he suspect the third floor too, Headmaster?”

He crooned. “Suspected it, investigated it…”

“WHAT?” She cried.

“I believe, however, it was completely unintentional. They’ve probably just lost their way but didn’t want Argus to find them either. They’re also perfectly fine, so need to worry about them, otherwise, you’d have had an additional three patients that day.” Dumbledore tittered softly. “Poor children, Filch must be quite unagreeable for them to scavenge deeper into the corridor...”

“That’s only the understatement. Filch is a whole other kind of cruel being.” Selena groaned, meeting the Headmaster’s eyes with obvious distaste. “Why do you still have him here, anyway?”

“Be considerate, Selena. Without him, there is no Hogwarts. Filch is the backbone of the castle, the embodiment of a true Hogwarts resident…”

Unimpressed, Selena interrupts, “Yes, but the real reason?”

Looking away, Dumbledore sighs. “I don’t know how to ask him.”

“There you go.” She raised her hands, and they both shared a laugh. “Anyways, I’ll be Apparating back to London after dinner, if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s the only way out of here now.” A fatherly smile graced his bearded mouth. “Slept in this morning, I presume?”

“You know me very well, professor.” Selena giggled.

“This explains why you missed the train.” The Mediwizard smiled cheekily at him, to which he shook his head. “Selena, my dear, you’ve grown so much, but at the same time, not at all.” She let out a shy laugh. “It reminds me of all the times I needed to wake you up in the morning for our Occlumency lessons.”

“Mrs. Figg really should’ve put a lock on my door, now that I think about it.” She kidded, and it was Dumbledore’s turn to laugh. “You know, I never got to know the reason why I had to have those lessons.”

He was rendered silent for a second, with that, the smile slowly fell off his face. “I told you it was for protection. Every wizarding child has to go through it at a young age to fend off any influence over the Dark Arts.”

“But most of my peers told me they never had them.” She reasoned out. “Some of them don’t even know about it.”

“They’re just refusing to tell you, Selena.” Dumbledore said more gravely than he initially was. “I explained all this to you before, it’s a family tradition all young children need to undergo. Therefore, it’s a private matter between them and their families, as well.”

She quirked her brows, “Yes, but it just seems a little strange—”

“What was the one rule I told you to follow?” 

Selena was amazed at the fact that she naturally silenced herself at that, her hands finding each other nervously, similar to when she was only a child. All the times Dumbledore visited her foster home for Occlumency lessons, from dawn till dusk they would be practicing. She was very interested in magic, asking all about Hogwarts, the Ministry, even about Grindewald’s downfall to Dumbledore… but never about the lessons. She wasn’t allowed to ask about that, and therefore, there was no answer. For twenty-four years she had no clue as to why she had to protect her thoughts, seal them and hide them.

“Everything I do for you is to protect you, my dear.” He said after a while, in a breath he had been holding. “You know that.”

Selena sighed, “Yes.” Her eyes darted downwards. “Look, I’m not taking this the bad way. You’ve done so much for me, I should know better than to question you… But I’m really just wondering, professor, I’m thirty and I still don’t know.”

“One day, my dear. Patience.” 

“What are we even waiting for?” She stressed.

Dumbledore reached out to tenderly stroke Selena’s head once. “Peace.” He said, and it only heightened her befuddlement more. He proceeded to remove himself from the chair and make a movement to leave. “I wish I could stay longer to chat, my dear. However, I still have a few errands that require my undivided attention.”

“Let me come with you outside,” She stood as well, rummaging the drawers of her desk for a book. “This is due to be returned to the library, anyway.”

“Rare Creatures and How To Manage Them?” Dumbledore questioned, but breathed out a laugh. “Are you plotting anything, my dear?”

“Well, Hagrid wouldn’t tell me anything about Fluffy, apparently because of his secrecy with you, so I did my own researching.” Selena explained as they exited her office, and it made the Headmaster chuckle more. 

“I’m very fortunate to have Hagrid on my side.” 

“Please,” She rolled her eyes. “I could buy Hagrid any rare creature he doesn’t own and he’ll do anything I say for the rest of his life.”

“Yeh’ will do no such theng!” Dumbledore effortlessly mimicked the half-giant’s accent, making Selena laugh.

Throughout their continuous chatter about other things, like what Selena’s plans are once she arrives home, the two colleagues eventually reach the Transfiguration Courtyard early enough to catch Minerva and Severus chatting by the entrance of her classroom. 

“What do you think Minerva would like for a Christmas gift?” Whispered Selena to the Headmaster as they neared the conversing pair.

He seemed to be at a loss since he took too long to answer. “Perhaps another hat?”

She scoffed, “As if she hasn’t gotten enough of those already.” The witch hummed, thinking hard. “Maybe a flower vase? Does she wear scarves? Actually, I think I want one of those myself… I know I don’t have to ask you, professor. I already know what you want.”

“Oh?”

“Lemon drops.” She smirked while he chortled. “Typical.”

“Definitely an unchanging desire.” Dumbledore nodded approvingly. “It seems you also know me so well.”

Selena produced a dubious sound. “Do I really?” She merely shrugged at the loss of his laughter and to avoid any more awkwardness between them, she rushed to Minerva and Severus just as their small talk ended.

“Miss Stellifer? What are you still doing here? The train left hours ago, if I’m not mistaken.” The potioneer asked, puzzled at the sight of the Mediwizard happily clinging onto Minerva’s arm. 

“You aren’t mistaken, Severus.” The Headmaster was the one to reply for her. “Our Miss Stellifer, here, simply had problems with her sleep schedule.” Selena grinned from ear-to-ear, almost like a child trying not to act suspicious after messing up something in the house. 

Severus shook his head, “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey,” Selena suddenly pulled a face at him. “As if you have never slept in.”

“Believe it or not, I have never done such a thing.” He countered proudly.

“I’ll choose not to believe it.” She huffed in between her laughter, “But back to why I’m still here, I’m actually Apparating back to London instead. I don’t have a lot of things to bring back, anyway. And I don’t have to bring home any clothes either.”

“When do you return, dear?” Minerva asked.

“After a week.” 

“Ah, a peaceful week, it will be, then.” Severus remarked, and Selena rolled her eyes at him. “It’ll be just like the Dashwood sisters leaving their mother for London.”

“Oh?” The Mediwizard giggled, impressed by his references. “You’re quoting Austen now?”

“Only because Mrs. Dashwood was glad to see them go.” 

Selena faked her shock, a hand to her heart and her mouth agape. “How rude, Severus. Where is your Christmas spirit?”

“Most likely also away for Christmas, Selena.” He replied drolly, but in the dryness of his joke and the exaggerated stress of her name, The Mediwizard smiled. 

“If you two are finished,” Minerva cut in with a sigh, but not one of annoyance. “Perhaps we could all get ourselves inside? The snow is quite freezing.”

“You three go along, I am needed elsewhere, at the moment.” The Headmaster smiled politely. “In fact, I might already be a few minutes behind schedule, I will see you all at dinner.” Not long after that, Dumbledore parted ways with the trio, leaving them to head to the library to return Selena’s book before visiting the kitchens for a hot drink.

The day went by pretty quickly after the group’s encounter at the courtyard. One minute, Dumbledore had been in Selena’s office during the afternoon, and before she even knew it, the sun had dipped over the horizon and dinner had already commenced. After each passing second, her excitement in regards to her return home increased more and more. She didn’t find joy, however, in being greeted by the dusty shelves and bed sheets that needed changing, but home was home, and it wasn’t anything a little magic couldn’t fix. Parting with her colleagues also wasn’t that good of a feeling, especially because Pomona looked like she was near tears.

“Have a great Christmas, everyone. Please rest well.” Was the last thing she told them before leaving the table to get ready for her Apparition to London. Not long after exiting the barren Great Hall, however, she discovered that Severus was catching up to her, jogging from the far end of the Quad. Selena paused in her steps, she could’ve beheld the mesmerizing view of the moonlit lake down below her, instead, she was absentmindedly occupied with the bounce of Severus’ hair accompanied by the flow of his cloak.

“I was told to accompany you and with that being said, also make sure you Apparate properly.” He said, or more like grunted out, a little breathless from the jog. 

Selena smiled, “That’s nice of them, but I know my Apparition will go smoothly. You should return to your dinner.”

“I insist, Miss Stellifer.” Severus paused for a few seconds before disconnecting his gaze. “We all are. Besides, I was instructed by the man who gives me my salary and the woman who is also accessible to that. I will have to accompany you whether you like it or not.”

“Didn’t have to be so dramatic, Professor.” She chuckled, and Severus’ scoff was heard right after. “Come on, then.” They began the travel to her chambers, walking side by side in a slightly relaxing pace.

“What are your intentions for your return to London?” He inquired once they were within the walls of the castle again. 

“Well, I was invited by some friends of mine for dinner on the 24th. And you might be wondering why I’d choose them over a celebration at Hogwarts, but they’re really special people for me to just decline. Dumbledore’s familiar with them, so he was kind enough to spare me a week.” Selena explained whilst watching her feet walk. “I also want to retrieve new books, and perhaps, shop for a few more.”

“Oh?” Severus huffed amusedly, “Are you saying you’re bringing home Sense and Sensibility?”

“Definitely not.” She chuckled. “That book must be with me at all times.”

“What’s the point of purchasing new ones then?” He sighed, and it made Selena chuckle more.

“A prettier bookshelf, obviously.” She said. “Besides, I also have to get everybody gifts too.”

“Do remember to exclude me from your list, if I’m ever in it.” 

She scrunched her nose. “Firstly, you are. Secondly, why is that?”

Severus turned to her. “Because then I must be expected to have one for you, too. I don’t normally exchange gifts with staff members.”

“You don’t have to get me anything. I just want to do something nice for you—for everyone, actually.” Selena smiled at him before unlocking the door to her office. “It’s only my first year and you’ve all been nothing but good to me. Yes, even you, Severus.” 

He didn’t respond to that, and instead, waited in silence while she fetched her small trunk from inside her chambers. “I’m beginning to fear you’re getting a little too comfortable with my name.” The potioneer said when she returned.

“Good.” Selena giggled to herself before approaching the middle of the corridor. She sighed, “Guess this is it. I’ll see you in a week?”

“Yes.” He gave a single nod.

The Mediwizard smiled at him once more. “Happy Christmas, Severus.” His eyes didn’t leave hers for a second, making it the last thing she saw before Apparating.

“Happy Christmas, Selena.” Being the last thing she heard.


	12. Her First Record Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena's Christmas week feat. Charles Dickens. 
> 
> I am SO sorry for such a late upload! Online classes are so time consuming, I swear. I'll update just before the 25th, though :) So stay tuned for that. Thanks for the support so far :)

So far, Selena’s return to London has been nothing short of a nostalgic experience, which was odd, given that she has only been away for a few months. Then again, a day at Hogwarts would feel like a whole week; and they did have to rescue Quirrell from a three-headed dog and fend off a loose mountain troll all in the same night. 

At dusk of the 24th, the Mediwizard had arrived at her former colleague’s home in 42 Smith St., bearing some fresh loaves of bread and exclusive tea from Madam Puddifoot’s. Miriam Strout, a warm and amiable St. Mungo’s Healer in her mid-40’s owned the cozy place all to herself. She was Selena’s mentor on the most part while she was still residing at the hospital and after ten years of working together, it’s impossible that a friendship had not bloomed out of it.

“I am so glad you made it,” Miriam began once dinner commenced. “I honestly didn’t know what to expect when I sent you the invitation. Hogwarts has their own fancy, high-end celebration, don’t they? I’m sorry if you missed out on what could’ve been your first holiday party because of me,”

“Miriam,” Selena solemnly smiled. “I’m really not missing out on anything as long as it concerns your presence. I’ve been away for quite some time and it’s admittedly refreshing to be absent from candlelights and stone walls. Besides, there’s always next year.” There was a second of silence. 

“ _ Next _ year?” Miriam chirped. “You’re staying until the next school year?” 

“Oh…” Selena sighed in regret. “Yes, well,” She slowly set down her mug of Earl gray. “I actually forgot to tell you earlier, but Dumbledore’s asked me to stay for a couple more years.”

Miriam displayed a look of surprise. “But how long is a  _ couple _ of years?” 

“Well, seven to be exact…”

“You’ll be absent from St. Mungo’s for  _ seven _ years!” She cried, forgetting the food on the plate in front of her. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

The Mediwizard breathed fretfully, “Look, the Headmaster has talked to our seniors about this and he told me not to worry about anything.”

“But Selena, your rank… You could lose it.”

“That  _ is _ a possibility…” She shrugged.

“And you don’t mind?”

“Not that I don’t… It’s just… The offer Dumbledore proposed has a great deal of importance and my compliance may or may not affect my life in a big way too… And he’s done a lot for me in my youth too, so this could be a good way to repay him, I suppose.”

Miriam pouted as her voice softened, “Did he really? Do a lot for you, I mean.”

“He  _ did  _ admit me to Hogwarts, he gave me a home,”

“Ha. Not the  _ best _ of homes…” 

Selena snickered, “ _ Still _ . It was a home.”

“And not the most ideal childhood either…”

“ _ Miriam _ ,” The younger witch groaned. “The point is he changed my life. And if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Oh, fine… Whatever you wish to believe, I guess.” Miriam resigns in defeat. “But are you truly alright with the situation? You know, bringing you away from the hospital… It was so sudden…”

“I really want to tell you more about it, Miriam, but I swore to secrecy. This mouth is  _ sealed _ .” Selena mimicked a zipper in her lips. “Trust me, though. My first few months have been utterly splendid.”

A noise of doubt. “Not overworking yourself?”

“Well… Not as much as before.” Selena smiled cheekily.

“Slow progress is progress, I suppose.” Miriam shook her head. “Seriously, Selena, take breaks. If Dumbledore overworks you, I’ll storm right over and finish him myself.” 

“I assure you, there will be no need for that.” Selena giggled, yet she wasn’t joined by the other. Miriam gazed at her unsurely. 

“It isn’t awkward to be around each other, is it?” The Healer hesitantly followed up after a noiseless beat. 

Selena cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean? Why would we be?” 

“I don’t know… I just remember your stories back when you were training. You really…  _ disliked  _ him.”

The Mediwizard stifled an inaudible chuckle. “Well, back then, I was just a young, immature girl who assumed she’d never be getting any freedom. I was ungrateful—”

“Don’t say that. You were innocent, and entirely vulnerable. You didn’t know what to expect.” 

“Which is exactly the reason why I would  _ think  _ I had a bad childhood,” She paused. “But I would have accepted this life than none at all. If Dumbledore hadn’t claimed me at the orphanage, I may just be some mediocre muggle woman working at a bank or something. I wouldn’t have known magic, become a Mediwizard, or even meet you.” 

Miriam bit her lip, thinking of a response. “You weren’t  _ claimed _ , Selena. You were adopted. Don’t use the word ‘claim’, you’re not some book at the library. Even so, you would just be borrowed.”

“Well,  _ technically _ , I wasn’t adopted by Dumbledore himself _ — _ ”

“Still adopted, nonetheless.” Miriam smiled, and Selena said nothing further. 

Silence washed over the two women who only stared at each other, then the carpeted floor, then the cream walls. Selena used the time to reflect and while Miriam tidied up, the other slumped on the couch in the living room, right next to the flashy Christmas tree by the fireplace. When the bookshelf came into her line of sight, she vaguely wondered what Severus was up to. 

“I apologize if our dinner took a sentimental turn,” Miriam began when she returned.

Selena broke into a grin. “It was bound to happen. Dumbledore  _ was  _ mentioned, after all.”

“It’s strange that after ten years he’d just be in contact with you again.” The Healer settled beside her former trainee. “Do you think he wishes to reconnect?”

“I’d be lying if I said those weren’t my thoughts exactly. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I decided to save it for a better time. Perhaps, when the school year ends and he has less to worry about.” Selena sighs soundly, gazing into the orange flames of the fireplace. “How about you? How’s work at Mungo’s?”

“Nothing’s happening really,” Miriam says. “There are, however, flying rumors about active Death Eater activity, or at least that’s what few of the mildly injured Aurors told us.”

Oddly enough, the ill-face of Quirrell popped into Selena’s mind. She made a quick, subtle recoil in disgust. “I hope they stay that way… As rumors.” She let out a breath and thought of Harry. It’s probably a sign for her to write to Minerva tonight, just to check up on them. 

“Look! It’s almost Christmas!” Miriam jolted upwards at the sight of her clock. It showed ten minutes to midnight. “Come with me, Selena. There’s actually another reason why I wanted you to spend the holiday with me.” 

With growing curiosity, Selena rose and eagerly followed her senior. She had given Miriam her gift just as she stepped into the household; new bookends and some quills and ink she purchased at Hogsmeade a while back. The Mediwizard was brought to the study, where there was a box the size of a medium suitcase on her desk. 

“So, I was at my brother’s a few months ago and he held this garage sale, but before that, he asked us if there was anything we wanted to keep.” Miriam spoke as she circled around the box and began unpacking it. “When I saw this, I remembered the times you would hum to yourself or subtly hint to our boss for music at the lounge...”

Selena’s hand covered her mouth in shock. “Don’t tell me—”

“Yes! It’s a record player. And it’s yours!” Miriam clapped excitedly. 

“Miriam! This is… Wow.” The younger gracefully ran her hands on the shiny black record player; so shiny, she could see her own reflection on the side. “Are you sure you didn’t spend even a nickel? It looks brand new!” She steps back warily.

“No, not brand new, just really taken care of. My brother’s had that for years. And Selena, trust me, he was kind enough to hand it over for no amount at all. Besides, even if I  _ did  _ have to spend anything, it was a  _ garage sale _ . Nothing I wouldn’t be able to afford.” The Healer let out a soft giggle. “Not to brag.”

“Miriam, thank you so much. I seriously have no words.” Selena beamed with a huge smile. 

The other cooed, “No problem, sweetheart. I imagined you bringing this to Hogwarts and have it at the wing or at your office. I’m pretty sure Dumbledore would let you play it.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do! And he definitely would. I’m a good distance from the classrooms anyway, I wouldn’t disturb anyone, and Poppy couldn’t resist my puppy dog eyes.” Selena chuckled, still unable to peel her eyes off the player. “I guess I’m going vinyl shopping this week too.”

“Oh, yes! The vinyl! I almost forgot,” Miriam released a grunt as she reached for something under her desk; In a cloth bag were lightly dusted vinyls. “My brother gave these to me a week later when he realized he wasn’t exactly a Bee Gees fan. Turns out, I’m not one either. I thought, perhaps, you could give them a try?”

“Bee Gees, huh?” Selena scanned through the sets. “I’ve never heard of them, though they do look worth the try!” She grinned to herself.

In the next few days, the Mediwizard frequently found herself on the surprisingly busy streets of London, shopping and sightseeing all at once. She expected city quietude for once, especially since Christmas had just occurred, but the long line at the department store opposed her presumptions. So far, she shopped for new books—the priority, obviously—some robes at Madame Malkins, and gifts for the faculty all except Severus. She had nothing for him yet. Her mind was blank on choices. 

“What’s he like?” Miriam asked at some point of the Christmas dinner.

“Professor Snape?” She nodded. “Well, he’s quite stern with the students, and he’s not exactly the friendly type to anybody else. Though, I should say he is very gentlemanlike and not boring to be around. Just a bit droll.” Selena admitted with a slight smirk on her face. “You know, I’m actually at a loss on what to give him for the holidays. He advised me not to give him anything, but I really want to.”

“Get him what you got me; quills and ink, throw in some parchment and that would be perfect for his field of work.”

Selena scoffed, “He’s got plenty of those.” 

“Hmm,” Miriam thought carefully. “A new coat? Replace the burnt one you told me about weeks ago.”

“That’s too much a gift, though. He might think I want something from him.” Selena replied quickly. “Besides, all his cloaks and robes are the same every single day. I wouldn’t know where to get the exact same one or if he’d prefer anything different.” 

“Well, does he like books?”

The Mediwizard stilled for a second. “I’m inclined to think so…”

“Perfect. Get him one of those then.” Miriam suggested. “You’re an expert at those. And based on your description, he seems like the type who’d enjoy The Divine Comedy or anything by Charles Dickens, which is rare, because nobody likes Charles Dickens.”

“ _ Hey _ !” Selena scowled at her, to which Miriam chortled. “Ebenezer Scrooge just hated Christmas because of his childhood and might I say, terrible parents. He could’ve been a really great guy, in my opinion.” 

“You told me the Potions Master disliked Christmas too. He could have the same reason, you never know.” The Healer shrugged her shoulders. Selena smiled at her joking manner, but she kept her words in mind.    
  


“Well, too bad for him. I’m making him favor Jane Austen.”

On the day of her Apparition back to Hogwarts, Selena stirred bright and early to prepare to go scavenge for books at a few bookshops. She took in Miriam’s advice: which was to get Severus a book, even if she’d visit shops and not know what to expect. Just as she finished having breakfast, there was a knock on her door, which struck to her as odd because she didn’t expect visitors, unless it was Miriam, though it couldn’t be her as she was at her brother’s that day. 

With her wand ready in her pocket, she sauntered to the door and opened it only half-way after a deep breath. And by Merlin’s beard did she not expect  _ this _ .

“Selena Stellifer,” Gilderoy Lockhart smiled the same smile plastered on the magical books she published. “Long time no…  _ see _ .” He chortled flirtatiously.

“Gilderoy, hi...” Selena blinked in surprise. She watched him lean against the railing of the stairs’ railing. “What brings you here?” After a scan of the neighborhood, nobody else was present this early in the morning. Good. “And how do you know where I live?”

“My connections are, how should I say this…  _ extensive _ .” He resumed his white smile. “I’d love to come in, but I don’t have much time today.”

She scoffed. “I don’t care. I wasn’t going to let you in either way.”

“My, you still  _ are  _ such a feisty woman.” He remarked, and his smile turned into a smirk. “Lucky for me, I like—”

“What do you want from me?” Selena grunted.

“What are you doing on Sunday?” He instantly inquired, eyes darting between her eyes and his shoes. “Evening. To be precise.”

The Mediwizard smiled despite the obvious flare of her nostrils. “I will be working, Gilderoy. Restocking Pepperup potions, to be  _ precise _ .” She mocked his tone.

“Speaking of work, I couldn’t find you at St. Mungo’s.” He cocked his head puzzledly. “Have you been suspended?”

“They’d have to shut down to suspend me from my duties.” Selena said proudly. “And I don’t know how my work status is of any importance to you.” 

“Your whole life status is a great importance to me.” The writer paused to giggle. “Especially your relationship status, which I would like to change. Unless of course… You are  _ not  _ single?”

“I would like for my status to remain as such, Lockhart. And even if it did change, you wouldn’t be the one I wish to be with.” 

“I believe it was Charles Dickens who said that:  _ a man is lucky if he is the first love of a woman _ .” He quoted, making Selena roll her eyes.

“Jokes on you because firstly, nobody likes Charles Dickens. Secondly, you are not my first love. And third, you are most definitely anything but a man.” She countered, unamused.

“O, Selena, why must thou be so stone-hearted.” Gilderoy recited dramatically. “Open up for thee, my Queen.”

“Even if I gave you the chance, you will  _ never  _ get me at a ghastly William Shakespeare. Do I look  _ that  _ desperate?”

“Well, who  _ would  _ work for you?”

A smirk. “Jane Austen.”

“ _ Augh _ !  _ That  _ terrible minger?” 

“How dare you!  _ Minger _ ?” Selena gasped with a hand to her chest, though it was expected. “Get off my stoop, Lockhart.”

Gilderoy groaned. “Fine! Fine. I’ll reconsider her terrible work for you.” 

“Insult her one more time, I dare you, I will strike you off the stairs.” She sneered.

“I’d rather not. My hair had just been fixed.” He said as he stroked the platinum blonde atop his head. “On a more serious note, where do you work now?”

“You have your connections, you said.” Selena stepped back to ready to close her door. “Good morning, Gilderoy Lockhart. I truly hope this is the last time I see you—Actually, I’ll make sure it is.”

“If we see each other again after this, you owe me one whole night, just us.” He said confidently.

“I’m not agreeing to anything.” 

He was already down the steps, half-shouting his words. “Just you wait and see, Selena Stellifer. It’s destiny! I’m telling you.”

She shut the door and leaned against it with a breath of relief. “What a terrible morning to start the day with.”

It was at sunset when Selena had her suitcases and record player with her and after a deep breath, she Apparated back to her room at Hogwarts. The candles instantly lit up at her presence. On cue, there was a knock on her office door and she sped there to open it. 

“Professor Snape,” She smiled brightly. There was a sensation in her chest at the sight of him. 

“I was instructed to escort you to dinner.”

“Aw, for a second, I thought you were actually  _ excited  _ to see me.” She chuckled as she turned back to close the door. 

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Why must I be? I could’ve sworn I saw you  _ yesterday _ .” He said with his monotone droll, evidently unfazed at the sight of her. 

“You really  _ don’t  _ have a holiday spirit, huh?” Selena stared up at him.

Meanwhile, his pupils glared at her. “Some people assume I lack even just a spirit, Miss Stellifer.” That made the Mediwizard grin wider. “Why are you still so cheerful anyway? In all technicality, Christmas is over.”

“Oh please, when was I  _ not  _ cheerful? And as Charles Dickens said:  _ I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year _ .” 

“I never imagined you would ever quote Charles Dickens.” Severus shook his head. “Nobody likes him.”

Selena scoffed, “Well, it seems you would  _ really  _ enjoy my gift for you.” 

“I told you not to get me anything.” The witch merely shrugged. Severus rolled his eyes. “I didn’t get  _ you  _ anything.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She flickered to him with a genuine smile.

In a study in the dungeons, flew a raven with a second-hand copy of A Christmas Carol. Tied to the blue ribbon of which it was wrapped in was a note signed to a certain Potions Master— _ Christmas may not bring a single thing; still, it gives me a song to sing _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I DON'T DISLIKE CHARLES DICKENS. I just remembered a conversation I had with my friend and how she said he was boring, meanwhile, I kind of disagreed. It was a fun lil' debate though.


	13. Her First Firewhisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a New Year's gathering, not a New Year's party. Let's get it right.
> 
> (Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I had this chapter in the drafts after my last update, and when I finished re-watching Die Hard today, I was motivated to finish this. Thank you so much for the support, you guys are great!)

“Miss Stellifer, you’re not exactly  _ part _ of the faculty, are you?” Ron inquired after a big bite of his chicken leg. It was New Year’s eve, dinner time, and the Great Hall was almost completely empty if it weren’t for the few students that stayed, two of the few were Ron and Harry. Selena joined them at the Gryffindor table since the rest of the staff were preparing for their own agenda. 

“Well, sure. You could say that.” She shrugged, then rested her chin atop her open palm. “Why do you ask?” 

Ron broke his gaze with her and turned to Harry with a newfound skeptical look, as if he was trying to tell him something. Harry didn’t quite get the message, making Ron roll his eyes and eventually leaned in to whisper instead. All the while, Selena waited patiently with a small smile. They seemed to be agreeing on something, and after a few seconds, Harry spoke up.

“I saw my parents a few days ago.” He said straightforwardly, making it sound as if it wasn’t what he really wanted to say. Even Ron was evidently puzzled, but after a stern look from Harry, he dismissed his suspicions and looked the other way. Despite this, however, Selena was still very much surprised by his words. 

“Your parents, Harry?” She asked, now genuinely curious. Harry nodded. “How? Through a photograph? A dream?”

The bespectacled boy shook his head and forced a smile, though his eyes were downward towards his plate. He was picking on his food, Selena noticed. “Professor Dumbledore told me it was the Mirror of Erised. Ron was there with me, but oddly enough, he didn’t quite see the same thing.” 

Selena’s eyes widened in shock and the voices of the two drowned into the background.  _ Mirror of Erised? _

She finished the rest of her dinner with haste and left the two Gryffindors with short salutations of a joyous new year. She stormed right for the big bronze eagle leading to the Headmaster’s Office and impatiently waited for it to rise completely.

“Professor! You  _ brought  _ Harry to see the Mirror of Erised?” Was the first question Selena asked when Dumbledore allowed her inside. The Headmaster’s eyebrows rose in surprise at her abruptness. “Why!”

“I believe it’s best you’re aware that I did not lead him to the Mirror, rather, he found it himself.” Dumbledore said with the breath of a chuckle.

Selena paled even more. “But the trials!” She thought of Minerva’s chess board and Pomona’s Devil Snare.

“Before you worry, my dear, I should tell you that I transferred the Mirror a little later than we have discussed, mainly because of Mr. Potter’s discovery. He looked like he was enjoying himself and it  _ was _ Christmas, after all.” Selena seemed very confused, and Dumbledore laughed at her. “The boy is safe, Selena, calm yourself. It is much easier to watch over him now that there are fewer students in the castle. You must trust me, he doesn’t know any more besides the Mirror.”

“Yet.” The Mediwizard added with a grunt, scanning the room for a seat and upon eyeing a small couch, she walked over and slumped against the backrest. “You know what James was like, he never stopped until he got answers. And Harry’s been wandering the castle ever since he got here, you told me. What if he already knows everything about the stone?”

“I’m not talking falsely when I say that  _ may _ be a possibility, considering that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are by his side, similar to how James had the other three.” The old wizard stroked his white beard. “However, if Harry was  _ truly  _ like his father, he would’ve made an attempt to get farther than—what was the dog’s name— _ Fluffy _ .”

Selena released a frustrated sigh. “And if he does?”

“Then you keep in mind that Miss Evans is also his mother, and I’m sure Harry has, at least, a little sensibility in him. He will not put himself into harm’s way unless it is impossible not to.”

The Mediwizard didn’t respond to that. Debating with Dumbledore was useless. “How did he discover the Mirror?” She asked instead. “He told me he saw his parents.”

“He did, yes. Harry sat in front of it and with such innocent eyes. When I first found him, he looked quite peaceful, it almost felt rude to pry. However, I knew it couldn’t go on for long. I feared he would develop a strong attachment with the Mirror, so I had to interfere somehow.” He explained despondently. 

“At least he understood the Mirror’s purpose, and he didn’t have any hopes.” Selena heaved another breath and walked over to a nearby window. The lake was frozen but it still reflected the bright moonlight like any other night. “My heart aches for the boy. Constantly. He never deserved the childhood he went through. It must’ve been traumatizing.”

“I know you empathize with him. Your own childhood was not entirely different.” The witch tensed up, they were on the topic of her youth once again. She refused to face Dumbledore, whom she oddly felt was intently staring at her. “Selena, I must say that—”

There were three raps on the wooden door. The Headmaster had no choice but to pause his words and answer the visitor.  _ Good timing, Potions Master. _

“Headmaster,” Severus’ established baseline voice was heard as soon as he entered. He turned to the Mediwizard immediately after. “and Miss Stellifer, I knew for a fact you would be here.”

Selena’s mouth twitched upwards. “And how is that?”

“Simple intuition...” His hands met at his back. “Sense… Sensibility…”

“Peeves?” She chuckled.

“...Annoying jester ghosts and the like.” An instinctual grunt. “Anyways, the deputy is calling for both your attention. The staff gathering will commence shortly after the curfew begins. If I were you, I would rush, Minerva’s patience is wearing off.”

“Duly noted, Severus.” Dumbledore nods. “Perhaps, you both should go ahead. I’ll just finish tidying a few things.”

“Your decision.” Severus tells Selena, who glances at Dumbledore once.

“We’ll see you there, Headmaster.” She bows slightly and shows off a small smile before awkwardly pacing out the door. Severus does the same after a short while.

“Did I…” He paused to seemingly find the  _ right  _ words. “It feels as though I arrived at the wrong time.”

“Nevermind that. You sounded really excited for this party.” Selena teases the potioneer.

The man picks up and doesn’t question her any further. He instead scowls at her. “It is a  _ gathering _ , Miss Stellifer, not a party.”

She scoffs. “ _ Potato-pohtato _ , similar thing.”

“No. Different thing. Gatherings, like what is about to begin, are untroubled drinks and low chatter. Whereas, parties may as well be an alternative definition of  _ hell _ . It’s too loud, too hot and too sweaty for anybody above twenty-eight. Therefore, we are attending a gathering. Get it right, Ravenclaw.” He glares at her challengingly while she has a hand over her chest and a dramatic gasp.

“I don’t think  _ I’m  _ the Ravenclaw in this situation, Professor.” She shook her head.

“And to be clear, I am far more  _ excited  _ to return back to the dungeons after ten-minute salutations.”

Selena stared at him puzzledly. “You can’t just  _ leave  _ the party.”

“ _ Gathering _ .” His lips quirk. “But watch me.”

“Impossible. You’re the tallest one there—besides Hagrid, of course—but even so, you’re the only one dressed in black. Compare that to the colorful robes of the others.”

“You haven’t been to a  _ Hogwarts  _ staff gathering, of course that’s what you think.” 

“Whatever.” She smiled. “What’s it like, though? Be honest, is it slightly boring?”

“Not even close to slightly boring. It is  _ extremely  _ palling.” 

A noise of doubt came from the witch. “Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t trust  _ your  _ opinion too much.” She giggled as he proceeded to roll his eyes. “You don’t see the frivolity in anything.”

He scoffed. “I am  _ not  _ ashamed to admit that.” 

The moment the two stepped into the staff room, Selena beheld her eyes to such fancy decorations and the various colors of the freshly-made dishes. Pomona was seen coordinating with the kitchen elves, while Flitwick was charming the last of the decorations in one corner. Minerva was the one who welcomed them inside. 

“There you two are! Where’s Albus?” She questioned, but even before an answer arose, she dismissed it. “Nevermind that. The preparations are almost over! All we need are the beverages at that side.” She reminded Selena of whenever Miriam was frantic at the hospital.

“Anything I could do to help?” Selena inquired, to which Minerva shook her head. 

“It’s your first gathering, dearie, you’re obliged  _ not  _ to do anything.” 

Severus overheard this and turned to the Transfiguration Professor with creased brows. “How unfair.  _ I  _ was quickly needed for assistance during  _ my  _ first year.”

“You were a Head of House, Severus,  _ and  _ a tall man who could reach tall shelves. We needed you quite badly.” Elves arrived with a trolley of wine and whiskey, and Minerva’s attention was set elsewhere. “Over there please—Careful now.”

“We work at  _ Hogwarts _ , a bloody  _ magic  _ school. When did we ever need ladders to reach high places?” The potioneer grumbled to himself, though Selena was still able to hear it and proceeded to laugh quietly to the side. 

“Liven up, Professor Snape, we’re all done here, anyway.” Filius nudged as his short stature approached them. The three stood in the middle of the room, inspecting the last of the decorations being set up. “You know, I think I spotted a bottle or two of Firewhisky on the drinks tray.” He added.

A soft groan came from Severus, though it was not one of spite. “Bilshen’s or Odgen’s Old?”

Filius smirked through his mustache. “ _ Both _ .”

Selena watched as a wave of something like alleviation washed over Severus’ face. “Finally, some good news.” He instantly separated from the two Ravenclaws to inspect the bottles brought in a few minutes ago. Filius chuckled quietly.

“Something tells me he delights in Firewhisky a lot.” Selena said, her gaze still not detaching from the potioneer’s back.

“Oh, he  _ loves  _ them. Never admitted it but we all know he does.” The Charms Professor replied. “It’s all he ever has during our gatherings. He was never really a wine-person or something, now that I look back.” Selena took note of that, she didn’t know what for, but she did.

At some point during the night, she didn’t dare admit that Severus was right, these parties— _ gatherings _ —weren’t particularly as lively as she imagined. Then again, she should have expected such from a staff consisting of adults decades older than herself. The event began with high-spirits and excited chatter, Selena would move from one person to another after a good half-hour ended, apart from Quirrell, who she did not hesitate to avoid. Though she made an exception with Hagrid, whom she stuck with for the rest of the night. Not even her and Severus could hold a long conversation, though it wasn’t because nothing fueled their chatter, rather because they kept being borrowed by other staff members. They were unfortunate occurrences, but being two of the youngest staff members gave them no choice. And it wasn’t that they didn’t want to converse with them—even if Severus may oppose that—topics like “back in the day” or wizard politics just really weren’t ones they had the energy to keep up with. 

Luckily, Hagrid and Selena were currently laughing their heads off about a story the half-giant just finished telling, quite a distance from the other staff.

“Hold… Hold on… Don’t say any more… My stomach may not handle it.” The Mediwizard advised in between giggles. One hand clutched her stomach while another attempted to keep a strong hold on her champagne glass and prevent it from shattering on the ground. 

“Didn’t I tell ya’ t’was hilarious! Best part o’ mah’ life, if ye’ ask me.” Hagrid’s roaring laugh eventually died down as well. His big hand fished into his vest for his pocket watch. “Blimey, it’s a good six minutes ere midnight.” 

“Is it really!” Selena gasped, wide-eyed. “Oh! 1992 better be a troll-less, stone-less, lockhart-less year.” 

Suddenly, there was a loud yell from the end of the long table. “1992 is quickly approaching! Brace yourselves!” Screamed Pomona, who abruptly stood with a bottle of Beetle Bary Whiskey in one hand.

“Aye, Madam Sprout, ever the lightweight. Survivor o’ wine but never whiskey.” Hagrid chuckled as he watched the Hufflepuff Head begin to dance.

A jaunty commotion began after Flitwick charmed his record player to let out some songs, the middle of the room was immediately occupied by staff who shimmied to the melody, even the damned Argus Filch swayed with his cat. She was inclined to join in, especially when Hagrid stood and invited her to take his hand, but something in the corner of her eye pushed her to decline. She was only able to catch the flowy cape of Severus Snape slip outside the staff room door. To this, she silently laughed at him, but she grabbed two scotch glasses and a bottle of Bilshen’s before following suit.

Selena checked both sides of the corridor, frowning upon finding it dark and empty. There were no echoing footsteps either, making her wonder where he could possibly be. The courtyard in front of her was dimly lit merely by the glow of the moon. When her shoes touched the thin snow, a cold breeze hit her figure, but weirdly enough, it wasn’t the reason for her slight shiver.

“Going somewhere, Miss Stellifer?” Severus’ voice was low from behind her. She sagged in relief.

“Fresh air?” Selena turned to him and gave a lame excuse, to which he only rolled his eyes.

“Fresh air with two glasses and a bottle, how uncanny.” He drawled. “Pray tell, why are you following me?”

There was no point in finding detours this time. “You’re alone, it’s only minutes until the New Year and it’s  _ freezing  _ out here.” She watched her breath fog up in front of her nose.

“And what in your strange mind gave you the idea that I desire company at this very moment?” It was quite dark, but Selena still perceived the condescending raise of his eyebrow. 

“You know, if you really wanted to be alone, you would have abided with your ten-minute salutations plan and left the par— _ gathering _ —early.” The man in front of her scoffed while she briefly giggled. “Well, that or you would’ve actually attempted to hide from me when I exited the room. Yet, here we are, you approached me and I,” Selena pushed a glass to his free hand—which he accepted, much to his own surprise—and began pouring the whiskey in. “...Will be sharing the last of this bottle with you.”

Severus gave his glass a slight swig. “What are you trying to gain by providing me more Firewhisky?” 

“Your silence.” Selena stifled a small laugh while filling her own glass. “There we are… Now, we wait for midnight.” She pulled out a rusty, gold pocket watch out of her robes.

“You own a pocket watch?” The potioneer asked.

“Nicked it from Hagrid a while ago. I do hope he doesn’t notice it’s missing.” She giggled even more when Severus sighed louder than he usually does. 

“I’m beginning to believe we truly switched Houses for today.” 

They were engulfed in temporary quietude, though strangely, it wasn’t as awkward as they both expected it to feel. Severus faced another direction, surveying the white courtyard, possibly for students out of bed. Meanwhile, Selena focused on the cool of the snow under her feet, which she could feel seeping through her shoes. It was tempting to take a sip of her drink before the countdown was up. 

“Severus, why do you like Firewhisky so much?” Asked the witch so suddenly.

Now, she didn’t know whether the slight incline of his brows were because of the sudden mention of his name or the question. Eitherway, it took a few wordless seconds before a reply. “I revel in the taste it provides.”

It didn’t sound like an honest answer. “More than wine and champagne?”

A single nod. “More than wine and champagne.” 

Selena simply hummed at his reply, redirecting her eyes over to the golden liquid in her glass. They stood in silence again, admiring the snow and the night sky above them, until Selena glanced at the watch again and noticed twenty seconds to midnight. However, just as she was about to cheer a happy new year and make a toast, the potioneer spoke up.

“It was the first alcohol I ever tasted.” Said Severus. She noticed how he didn’t look at her.

“Firewhisky?”

“No, apple cider.” He scoffed, to which Selena let out a loud laugh despite how vague the sarcasm was. She blamed it on her previous drinks. “As much as I don’t value sentiment, I’m always inclined to…  _ give priority _ to my first-time experiences.”

“Yeah, alright,  _ don’t _ call it sentiment even if it  _ clearly _ is.” She rolled her eyes, though she grinned at this revelation. “Although, I can’t help but agree with you…” Their eyes meet and she catches the hint of serenity in his. “First-time moments really are amazing.” She smiled.

In the background, loud cheers came from the staff room nearby and the Gryffindor tower up above. Severus looked slightly bothered but he didn’t say anything, much to Selena’s bleak bewilderment. They were still outside in the cold of the night, two minutes into January 1, 1992. 

“Happy New Year, Severus.” The Mediwizard held out her glass. 

The other did the same after a sigh. “To the new year, Selena.” The glasses lightly clash with one another creating a soft  _ clinking  _ noise, and the two colleagues drink away. The feeling of Firewhisky burning their insides followed after.

“ _ Merlin _ ,” Selena groaned as her hand shot up to massage her throat. “What do they put in this? How do you  _ like  _ this stuff? Oh, jeez,” She grimaced at the sight of the bottle, which Severus immediately swiped from her grasp. 

He scoffed, but through his features, eventually noticed her discomfort. “My, my, you act like it’s the first time you took this.” It came out as more of a question.

“That’s because it  _ is _ , you silly man.” The witch began coughing a few times, still quite irritated from the strong sting. “Never in my lifetime had I taken anything other than wine or champagne. I regret ignoring my instincts.”

“I doubt  _ I’m  _ the silly one right now, Miss Stellifer. It is called Firewhisky for a reason.” He pointed out yet he brought his hand to her shoulder, which he used to maneuver her back inside the staff room. Selena felt her throat begin to swell though she couldn’t ignore how warm Severus’ hand was, even through her robes she could feel it. “I think it’s best that you get some water.” He advised.

“I really hate this stuff now.” She scowled like a worn-out child.

Another scoff. “Why did you bloody drink it then?” He asked.

“I thought it was good because that darn Flitwick said  _ you  _ liked it!” Selena cried absentmindedly, too focused on her throat to notice the flash of a smirk on Severus’ face. 

“Silly girl.”


	14. His First Time Refereeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus couldn't exactly fly while Selena couldn't exactly hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for quite the late update! Online school could be so hectic sometimes! Thank you for the support so far, you guys are amazing <3

“Hagrid!” Selena cheerily called for the half-giant a few feet away. He showed her a small wave before returning to watering what appeared to be wild Wiggentree. “You know, the Hospital Wing  _ has  _ been quite low on Wiggenweld Potions lately.” She giggled while ducking down like a curious little girl around the plant.

With a humorous grunt, the gatekeeper shooed her away with a watering can the size of a stool. “Aye! Go plant yer’ own, Miss Stellifer. Don’t ya’ come near Ferbert.” He said protectively.

“Must you name everything, Hagrid? Ending with a ‘bert’ at that.” Selena shrugged, remembering the time when he asked if ‘Norbert’ was a good name. Unique choice, but she supposes it’s for another plant. “I may as well be Selbert to you, huh?”

“Nay, Miss Stellifer. To me, yer’ a monkey, cute an’ fun but  _ bananas _ .” The Mediwizard smacked Hagrid on the arm, but of course he is not bothered by this, considering the size of him. He chuckles at her embarrassment instead. “Headin’ to the match, are ye?” 

“Yes, actually. Just thought I’d drop by since I’m a bit early.” She explained. “Are you coming with?”

“Unfortunately, not today. I’ve received special orders from Dumbledore that I need to accomplish ere the end o’ the week. Ye’ have fun though, an’ make sure Professor Snape won’t wind up in the Hospital Wing right after.” 

Selena absentmindedly averted her gaze to the mountains. “Yes, I quite fear that.” 

“Heard’ it’s his first time refereein’, so I think it’s best you watch out for him the  _ most _ .” From the corner of her eye, Selena can see Hagrid glance at her. She could’ve sworn she caught a smirk too.

“I’m on stand-by for  _ everyone _ , Hagrid. It’s my job as the school matron.” She warily smiled at him while her hands shot into the pockets of her uniform. “I shall be making my way then. I ought to greet the teams with some good luck before the game starts.” 

The half-giant nodded. “Give my best to Harry, will ye?” 

“Certainly.” Said Selena before jovially prancing towards the Quidditch pitch. 

The first month of the year had just passed and not long after, so would the second. The chill of winter still lingered though the snow has already been long gone. Golden sunlight broke through the thick clouds and graced its warmth of everything it may see. It was a perfect day for a match, the Headmaster was always so good at deciding the schedules for the games. The journey to the pitch was relaxing for the Mediwizard, especially now since she hasn’t been out a lot for the past few weeks; students always found themselves in runny noses during the cold weather, though sometimes, Selena believed it was only a tactic to avoid classes.

Instead of going directly to the Ravenclaw stands, she approached the field first, where Severus was seen conversing with Madam Hooch, dark broomstick in hand. Selena laughed to herself, she has never seen the potioneer on a broom, and in her imagination, it looked like such an odd sight. 

“Good morning, Madam Hooch, Professor Snape.” Selena acknowledged the both of them coyly, hands behind her back. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“A very good day, indeed.” Hooch looked relieved to see the Mediwizard. “Selena, dear, you were an exceptionally good flyer during your time, yes? Perhaps you would like to give our fellow colleague some advice.” She pointed to the Potions Master who accommodated a frown on his face.

“Hooch, I am already in pain due to your mere presence more than myself falling off this broom.” Severus retorted to which the Flying Instructor let out a laugh. “And Stellifer, don’t even say a  _ word  _ about flying.” 

“Do respect me, my dear boy, for without me, you wouldn’t have known what broomsticks are even for.” Madam Hooch chided with a pointed finger and a smug smile. The Slytherin Head only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you do not know how to fly, Professor.” Selena raised her brow amusedly. “You requested to referee this match. The success of this game relies on your performance—well, mostly.”

Severus let out a grunt. “Rolanda, may I be alone with Miss Stellifer for a moment.” 

“Very well,” She skeptically glanced at both of them, but didn’t bother to pry. “I’ll go and check on the teams.” 

“Oh, Madam Hooch, please do forward my good luck wishes to them, and from Hagrid to Harry, personally.” Selena requested, and the Quidditch teacher took note. After that, the two members of the staff watched Madam Hooch leave them until she was quite a distance from them and her earshot. Selena faced Severus with a puzzled grin. “I couldn’t believe the Headmaster allowed you to referee. Whatever reason are you doing this for, anyway?”

“Trust me, I have no initial intention in involving myself with these stupid games.” The Mediwizard chuckled at him. “However, you surely remember what occurred during the first game of the season? It is only necessary that we avoid that from repeating itself.”

“You mean with Quirrell jinxing Harry’s broom?” He nodded. “So  _ that’s  _ why you’re…” Selena met his eye and she ended up mumbling her conclusion.

“Yes, and since you have been told the reason, you are not permitted to speak of it to anybody else.” Said the professor, sternly.

“Of course, I shall spare you your...  _ image _ .” She chuckled, and he only pulled a face at her. “But Severus, I must say, especially since no one will point it out, refereeing today is very thoughtful of you.”

“ _ This _ is nothing, yet it is much bothersome, if I shall be honest. With all my soul, however absent, I do not wish to be here.” He fussed with a dissatisfied face. Loud chatter was suddenly heard from one side of the field, and it seemed that the stands are already getting filled with an audience. Selena internally hoped Severus wasn’t anxious, even if on the outside, he didn’t appear to be.

“Now, now, professor, if you are to referee this match, at least act like you arose on the right side of bed today.” Severus didn’t look amused by her effortless bolstering, though she doubts he’s amused by anything really. “Don’t be too worried for Harry, too. Quirrell will be situated at the Ravenclaw stands, so if he tries anything out of line, I’m more than ready to interfere.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous now, I’m not  _ worried  _ for Potter,” He scowled. “I, just like you, am preventing Quirrell from performing any outright jinx today. Like any other staff member, when it comes to safety, it’s always the students who come first.”

Selena sighed, watching his coat flutter a little behind him thanks to the wind. “That’s correct...” Soon, the seats were all filled with cheerful students and mirthful staff members, and Lee Jordan has announced that the game will begin in ten minutes or so. “You know, even if Quirrell  _ does  _ try anything, Dumbledore will obviously witness it and he’ll be kicked off of grounds tomorrow.” With that, the two avert their gaze to the Headmaster who had just taken a seat on his grand chair on the middle stand.

“You must go now, Miss Stellifer. You will soon be advised to vacate the field if you stay, anyway.” He said though his eyes were looking out to the deafening crowd. 

“Very well, then.” Selena exhaled through a smile and made a move to leave but she paused, “Severus,” She called, and he quickly answered with a glance. “Be careful.” He merely blinked at her, but she smiled at it. “And maybe watch your head.” 

Up at the Ravenclaw staff stands, Selena managed to seat herself beside Professor Flitwick, while Quirrell speculated the game from a few rows behind them. She occasionally spared a few glances to the side so it would look like she didn’t spy on him directly. 

“I heard Severus is refereeing the match.” Flitwick said and it caught her attention. 

Selena nodded with a fretful laugh. “Yes, he is.” 

“It’s a bit strange because he was never really excellent at flying.” He remarked with his eyes on the field, presumably at Severus who was fishing for the Quaffle inside the rattling trunk. 

“Is he really  _ that  _ terrible with a broom? Up until now?” Selena inquired, glancing back and forth from Flitwick to Severus. 

“Not  _ terrible _ , but as I mentioned, not excellent either.” Said her old professor. Concern absentmindedly bubbled up in the pit of Selena’s stomach because now she had not only Quirrell and Harry to worry about, but so is her silly colleague who apparently does not know how to manage a broomstick well. 

“Welcome everyone to today’s game! Today’s match will be between Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Here comes—Professor Snape?” Lee Jordan squeaks into the microphone, Selena chuckles at this. After being whispered into by Minerva, he speaks again. “Oh, it appears the professor is refereeing today in lieu of Madam Hooch’s  _ injury… _ ” Selena could imagine Severus rolling his eyes. “Well, anyhow! Here he comes with the Quaffle in hand, ushering the two teams to the center. As we all know the rules in Quidditch the…”

As Jordan is loudly bellowing instructions, Selena’s attention is much more focused on the flying Potions Professor with a whistle in between his lips. The stubborn man refused to wear any protective gear, making Selena watch over him on the edge of her seat, ready for anything unfortunate happening whilst on his broom.

All the while, she couldn’t rid the thought of Severus’ concern over Harry’s safety—It made her think that perhaps he may not be the most sympathetic person out there, he  _ did  _ care for the welfare of his students. 

“—There goes the whistle—The Quaffle is now in the air—Wood grabs the ball—Gryffindor leads!” Severus is seen to evacuate the center of the field, though he occasionally moves from time to time to watch the players. Jordan’s commentary after a few minutes is as goes; “Hufflepuff scores!—Aye! What’s this? Potter’s on the loose already!—Has the Golden Snitch already been in sight?” 

All eyes turn to the Gryffindor Seeker, that is, if one can catch up with how fast he was flying. Harry abruptly dived all the way down to catch the speediest ball of the game, eliciting loud gasps from everyone including Selena. 

“My goodness, that Potter boy has so much courage to fly like that.” Filius commented beside her, the smile of a chuckle on his face. “Very much like his father, I believe so.”

“ _ Entirely _ like him.” Selena added with a fondness in her tone. “James would be very proud of his son.” 

“That he would.” He replied, sharing the same sentimental tone.

There was no more time to reply as Harry was zooming in the air once against. Audible gasps would be heard every time he swerved a tower or almost hit the ground, it made everyone both excited and nervous at the same time. Suddenly, Harry was speeding from one end of the field to the other end, and however hard as he might try to slow down, Severus was still in the way. The potioneer faced opposite to the Gryffindor Seeker and didn’t move an inch from where he was suspended mid-air. Shouting at him would be pointless, he was too far, and intervening the game would cause penalties. 

Selena’s foot tapped the wooden floor anxiously, hoping Severus would have even an impulse to scooch away from the incoming boy. “Merlin!” The Mediwizard shot up from her seat in utter worry. It happened all too quickly; Harry sped by his professor and Snape had just turned to his direction, but was only pushed back a little from the impact of the boy’s swiftness, not enough to be knocked off the broom, thankfully.

“Miss Stellifer, what is it?” Filius immediately inquired in shock to her remark. However, the pitch proceeded to drown in roars, especially from the Gryffindor team, when it was announced that Harry had caught the snitch. 

“Nothing, Professor.” Selena turned to him and stifled an overwhelmed laugh. “I saw Harry catch the Snitch! That’s all.” 

“Yes, yes, indeed, he did.” He nodded, though very skeptical of his previous student’s behavior. She expected him to be, he was the Head of Ravenclaw after all, though she paid him no mind as her eyes bounced back to the field now filling up in cheering, red students. Fortunately, this made it easier for Severus to find, and he was hastily heading out of the pitch. 

“Professor, wait!” Selena all but ran to him, quite breathless. “Are you alright?”

“I beg your pardon?” Severus scanned her panting figure. “I could ask the same to you.”

Rolling her eyes, Selena continued, “I mean, are you not injured? Or perhaps, even light-headed? We have plenty of refilled draughts in the infirmary that might help—”

“Miss Stellifer, I urge you to take a breath.” Selena let out a chuckle instead, to which the professor paired with a sigh. “Now, allow me to speak; I am perfectly alright. I’m not feeling any symptoms of nausea or any physical pain. So if you wish to keep my mental well-being intact as well, I should advise you to stop nagging me. I am not  _ dying _ , for Merlin’s sake.”

At that, Selena grinned cheekily at him, “Ever the dramatic, professor… But fine, I shall take your word for it.” Severus hums.

He speaks up again after a quiet moment. “Allow me to accompany you to the entrance of the castle. Dinner commences shortly.”

“Oh? Are you not coming back to the castle yet? As you said, dinner commences soon.” 

The potioneer turned to face the Forbidden Forest, though not for long as students may still see them from a distance. “I must chat with a special friend of ours first.”

Selena looked up at his focused face. She caught up with his terms immediately. “Quirrell didn’t attempt anything today, though.”

“Of course, he didn’t. How could he? Dumbledore was present during the match.” Severus spat with such spite, it made Selena look away.   
  


“What do you plan on telling him then?” She asked.

“Just a little scare. No physical harm, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He huffed just as a wind blew from behind them. Strands of his hair blew in front of his face, and he visibly grew annoyed.

Contrarily amused on the other hand, Selena answered, “Good. As much as it’s my job not to be picky with patients, I would rather not heal the man lest his own injuries are to be blamed on you.”

“You really must head to the castle, Miss Stellifer.” He insisted once again.

“No.” She replied all too quickly. “I mean to say—I’ll wait at Hagrid’s. You won’t take long, would you?”

Severus quirked his brows at her. “Selena…”

“I just want to see how it goes.” She pleaded and eyed him knowingly. “Do fetch me when it’s over and we’ll go to dinner together while you tell me what happened.”

A scoff, though light-heartedly, she knew. It was odd how she could tell the difference. “How demanding, you nosy girl.” 

  
“Well, not only Slytherins possess that trait, Professor.” The Mediwizard chuckled.

“What? Being demanding or nosy?”

Selena looked him up and down. “Both.” She laughed as she slowly strolled to the gamekeeper’s hut nearby. 

Once the students and staff all emptied the Quidditch Pitch and the sun has almost been eradicated from the sky, Severus is seen to make his way towards the woods in a cloak. The witch was not stupid enough to wait at Hagrids, so when the potioneer was quite deep into the forest, Selena made her move to the first few trees inside, hiding behind one of them everytime she moved closer. 

Selena had never been in the forest at dark, and her surroundings were much more creepier than she expected. Her hand snaked into her robes to reach for her wand in case something acted on her, while also locating where the faint whispers are two men talking are coming from. 

She heard Quirrell’s notable stutter first. “B...B...But Severus, I—” 

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” Selena gasped when she recognized Severus’ voice. She had never heard him this terrifying before. 

They carried on. “I...I don’t know what you—”

“You know perfectly well what I mean.” Suddenly, an owl hooted and Selena heard branches rustling, instinctively pointing her wand at it. There was no harmful creature, however, though something tells her the three of them aren’t alone. 

She turned back to hear them. “—your little bit of hocus pocus. I’m waiting.”

“B...But I d...d...don’t—”

“Very well,” Severus was done, she knew that tone. “We’ll have another little chat soon, when you’ve had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.” With that, his footsteps retracting from the quivering man was heard, and it was Selena’s cue to leave as well. 

She tried to stealthily exit the forest without Severus finding out, but somewhere near the edge, he stops and visibly sighs. “Miss Stellifer, I know you were there the whole time.” 

Selena didn’t know what to do or say, she hid behind the tree for no apparent reason. Perhaps, she could prove Severus wrong. However, heavy footsteps trudged over hear, and the leaves crunching became louder and louder until Severus was in front of her, dark and brooding under the already-dark cloak of his.

“Hello.” She smiled like an innocent child. 

“Good evening.” He said with an unamused countenance. Then he arched his brow suspiciously, “Strange seeing you here. You’re not about to murder anyone are you? Or must I report your skeptical actions to the Headmaster?”

“Very funny,” Selena huffed. “At least you don’t have to tell me everything now.”

“If Quirrell found out you were there,  _ he _ could’ve reported it to the Headmaster and we’d both be in trouble.” 

“But he didn’t! Because I’m an amazing hider.” She giggled. 

“I literally  _ found _ you.”

“Well, then that makes you a good seeker. Would you care for a rematch with hide-and-seek?” Selena kidded and rid herself from the tree. 

“I would rather head along to dinner.” Severus beckoned her to follow. “We should go separately so we would not rouse any suspicion.”

“Alright. Good idea.” She agreed. “By the way, I feel like you guys weren’t alone a while ago.” 

“Obviously,” The potioneer scoffed. “ _ You _ were there.”

“No, I mean, there seemed to be  _ somebody else  _ watching.” Selena explained warily, and then turned to Severus who had an inkling of skepticism shown by the narrow of his eyebrows. “I just know that when an owl leaves a tree, the branches’ impact don’t make such a rattle.”

Severus replied after a silent while. “We needn’t worry, most of all you. In Quirrell’s eyes, you aren’t as involved as I am.” He said and Selena doesn’t know what to feel towards that. “Just pay it no mind and instead, watch out for what’s ahead.”

She hums softly, they’re almost at the castle. “You know, you did good today… With flying, I mean.” 

“While your concern is much an obligation, I advise you not to do so again.”

“What? Be concerned over a colleague?” Selena watches him nod. She scoffs, “Well, that’s not really your choice, is it?”

Severus remained quiet on the most part, leaving Selena to silently wonder what was wrong in what she said. As they were about to part ways, he said in low tones, “I suppose it isn’t my choice.” And he nodded in acknowledgement at the grinning Mediwizard before separating.


	15. Their First Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets injured and Dumbledore spills some tea.

Selena opened the infirmary doors with a lively spirit, she didn’t mind if anybody from across the hall was watching, though she still inspected the scene after. Poppy was away for business at St. Mungo’s, leaving the Mediwizard in-charge of the clinic for the time being. Everything about her morning was going a little too well, it was almost too good to be true.    
  


“Madam Pomfrey?” Perhaps, she may have jinxed it, though.

“Hermione? Boys?” Selena turned to see three timid Gryffindors under the entrance archway. Ron appeared to be the most anxious among them, and the Mediwizard noticed his hands were firmly clasped together. “You’re here quite early… Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey isn’t in today. Can I help you, instead?”

“Better you than Pomfrey, actually.” Ron croaked straightforwardly, much to Selena’s surprise. They didn’t mutter any more words as the red-headed boy brought out one of his hands, which were remarkably swelling. She’s seen this kind of injury before and it shocked her so. 

“It was probably that stray dog…” Harry mumbled an excuse, side-glancing Hermione for help.

The young witch’s mouth was just as dry. “Yes… The dog in… in Hogsmeade.”

Selena was unamused, beckoning to Ron to sit on one of the hospital beds. “Nice try, you two. I’ve seen this kind of swelling loads of times before, so it could only mean one thing, though I could not so much as wrap my head around the idea.” The three of them visibly gulped. Selena breathed, “Where, in Merlin’s beard, was there a dragon?” She wasn’t mad, actually too bubbled in concern to feel anything else.

“Well, actually—” Hermione was cut off by Harry.

“We couldn’t tell you.” The boy said, eyeing both her friends with an arched brow. “We  _ promised  _ we wouldn’t say a word.”

Selena never even tried with them, remembering how close James and his friends were, they would never expose secrets they promised to keep, even if that meant getting caught. She released a breath, “Fine, I shall not pry if you do not want me to.” A wary smile.

Harry nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

“I just need to know if the dragon is accessible to any other student. We wouldn’t want anybody else catching on to more dragon bites now, do we?” Selena muttered while fetching a basin and dry towel. “If you must know, dragon bites can be deadly.”

“Deadly!” Ron panicked and squirmed in the bed, making Selena chuckle as she calms him down.

“No worries, Ron.” She picks up his wounded hand gently. “In your case, you’ll be good as new after a few days. It only looks like a bite of a  _ baby  _ dragon, after all.”

“Trust us, Miss Stellifer, the dragon’s under someone’s  _ immensely  _ good care. Nobody would find out.” Hermione ensured. With this information, Selena’s mind went into deep critical thinking.   
  


_ Not even the Headmaster, for sure.  _ Her lips shifted into a smile. “That’s good to hear. How about the swelling? Does anybody else know about this?” Selena asked, directing it more to Ron than the others.

“It’s just between us. I only got this last night, anyway.” Said the boy on the bed.

“Wonderful… not the swelling, of course.” She filled the basin with water dispersed from her wand. “I’ll be able to lessen the swelling by tomorrow, so  _ that’s  _ when you tell Madam Pomfrey it was a stray dog’s bite.” She chuckled, allowing the vicinity’s mood to lighten a little. “Also, don’t explain that you came from Hogsmeade, dears. First-years aren’t allowed, she’ll figure it out right away.”

“Why aren’t dragons allowed on the school grounds, Miss Stellifer?” Harry questioned, to which Selena blinked at for the first few seconds.

“For very obvious reasons, dear; One being that it is  _ school grounds _ . Not a lot of people here know how to care for dragons, so the more chances of injuries and even deaths. Dragons cannot be trained or tamed, they only get used to their environments and perhaps, the figures around them, but not so much as to lose their cannibalistic instinct.”

“That’s actually a good point.” Hermione agreed with her. Harry only nodded, then refused to make eye contact with the Mediwizard.

“Well, I believe you’ve all had your breakfast?” The three pupils spewed a ‘yes’ in unison. Selena addressed Harry and Hermione, “You two must make your way to classes now. Ron shall be excused for the rest of the day, I’ll make the memo to your professors after classes.” 

“I agree, Harry. We’ll miss Professor Binns’ lecture.” The frizzy-haired girl urged. It reminded Selena of her younger Ravenclaw self. 

“We’ll see you later, Ron.” Says Harry after sparing one final glance, then the two were off to History of Magic.

Selena and Ron were left alone in the warm infirmary. “Shall we get on with healing that, dear? Now, tell me if I go a little too far, this may sting quite a bit, but it would feel great afterwards.”

“Ack!” Ron flinched at the contact with the damp towel. The water in the basin was infused with all sorts of magical infusions with great healing properties. “You’re right, Miss Stellifer, it does feel good afterwards. It’s like… It’s minty! But not as something you could taste.” The boy smiled, leaving Selena to giggle heartily.

“You’re absolutely right, Ron.” She said. “Let me just apply some of this,” Selena rubbed a slime-like concoction on the swelling area. “And we’ll merely observe it for the rest of the day.” 

“And with this, I’m just excused from  _ all  _ my classes?” Ron gasped in bewilderment—the good kind, for sure.

“Well, yes. Dragon bites are quite sensitive, you see. You couldn’t exactly write with a swelling hand, and it’s not safe for it to come into contact with anything or anyone either.” Selena explained. “Otherwise, the outcomes may be much more worse than this.”

“Wicked.” The boy’s red hair spilled on the white sheets as he rested his head against the pillows. 

“You may as well just continue sleeping, or if you get hungry again, just tell me and I’ll ask a kitchen elf to come upstairs with some food.” The Mediwizard suggested as she went to the foot of the bed to clean the basin. The Gryffindor grinned from ear to ear, Selena chuckled,  _ he probably thinks he’s like royalty today _ . However, the boy took her advice and slept throughout most of the morning. 

“Miss Stellifer,” He groggily called from his bed, just woken up. “You said it wasn’t your first time healing dragon bites… How many times have you done it then?”

“Well, before I came here, I was a Mediwizard at St. Mungo’s for a decade, and for two years, I was assigned to work in the Dai Llewellyn Ward which was meant for serious injuries caused by magical creatures, such as bites and scratches…So, I’ve seen loads of dragon bites, some cases more worse than yours.” 

“Oh! You worked at St. Mungo’s Hospital! That’s wicked!” He exclaimed, making Selena smile coyly. “Mum took my brother Charlie there once when he was little, he had a nasty bite too, from a young Hippogriff, I think.”

“I was probably still a trainee back then, or else I should’ve remembered.” She spoke her thoughts.

Suddenly, it was as if an invisible question mark appeared on top of Ron’s puzzled face. “Hold on, if you already worked there, why did you come to Hogwarts?” 

Selena tried her best not to falter, careful of her words as to not expose the true reason. “You see, Professor Dumbledore needs my help. For a senile yet powerful man like him, some things concerning his health just couldn’t be foreseen by him alone.”

“Is the Headmaster ill?” Ron pushed, though out of concern.

“You could say that, I suppose. However, it’s not as serious as one may think. I’m just here to monitor him until signs of improvement are prominent. And while he is busy, I’m doubling as a matron here as well.” 

“Ah, I see… Well, I do hope the Headmaster gets well soon, though I still want you to stay.” Ron beamed, and Selena’s heart began to glow in awe. “You’re… more  _ gentle  _ than Madam Pomfrey, and if I get sick or injured again I want  _ you  _ to take care of me… Or anyone! Harry and Hermione would love that as well.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Ron.” Selena tittered and ruffled his fluffy red hair. 

It didn’t take long until the echoes of students bounced off the old walls of the castle, signalling that lunch had already commenced. And as if it were staged, Harry and Hermione entered the infirmary just as Ron said he was hungry.

“Hello, Miss Stellifer.” Greeted Hermione as Harry rushed to his red-haired friend. 

“Hello, Hermione.” The Mediwizard smiled down at her. 

“I didn’t know you were a Ravenclaw back when you were here, top of all your classes too!” She excitedly said.

Selena chuckled, “Where did you hear that?”

The young girl shyly broke eye contact. “I asked Professor McGonagall about you earlier, after class.”

“Well, she’s wrong. I wasn't at the top of  _ all  _ my classes.” Selena shrugged her shoulders, somewhat disappointedly. “The last two years of my Dark Arts Defences had good marks, but never the highest ones.” 

“Oh?” Hermione frowned. “Why was that? Were the topics really difficult?”

“No, dear. For me, it just wasn’t quite… doable.” Selena sighed, though internally grimaced, she remembered the embarrassment and pressure of being the face of Ravenclaw, but couldn’t get through the one lesson everyone was able to perform. “You see, in the last two years of school, I couldn’t quite produce—”

“Miss Stellifer,” The smooth, low voice of the Potions Master rang through the walls of the Hospital Wing. Selena watched how the three students froze in recognizing it, as well. Then her gaze averted to his own onyx stare, he looked conflicted despite the stoic mask he’s wearing. “Are you busy?”

She glanced at Ron. “Well, not at the moment, no. Do you need anything?”

“I need a word… And a favor.” He glared at the three Gryffindors condescendingly, making Selena roll her eyes. She got up and trudged over to Ron’s bed. 

“You three should head to lunch. You too, Ron. It seems the swelling lessened much faster than I expected.” With a flick of her wand, she put a charm over his hand. “It’s a charm that serves like invisible gloves, so just in case your hands get messy, it won’t come in contact with the wound.”

“Wicked.” Ron smirked, checking out his arm. Even Hermione looked over at him, impressed.

“Go on, now, you three. I must have a word with Professor Snape.” The three exited skeptically, especially Harry, who couldn’t stop glaring at Severus. “How long were you waiting?” She asked him.

“For a while…” He drawled, distracted. “What were  _ they  _ doing here?” The potioneer motioned towards the doorway as he took a few steps toward Selena. 

“You make it sound as if they aren’t supposed to be here.” She snickered. “Although, if you must know, Harry and Hermione simply visited Ron, who is injured.” 

“Explains his absence in my class.” The man crossed his arms. “Injured how exactly?” 

“He was bitten by a dog, it swelled, then a trusty Mediwizard is now healing it.” Selena smiled. “No need to fret over your student, Professor. He’ll be alright by tomorrow or Saturday at most.” 

A scoff. “For the last time, I do not  _ fret  _ over my students.”    
  


“ _ Sure _ … What are you here for, anyway?” She asked, and suddenly, Severus turned to face her slowly, eyes piercing into her own. He seemed so suspicious it’s making her think he’s onto something about her. “Professor?”

“I’m here for some…  _ dittany _ .” Selena didn’t question why since Severus’ countenance was making her anxious, it made her want him to leave, which was odd. She briefly pointed at the shelves, “The top one, rightmost.”

He said nothing and instead, Selena carefully watched the man move across the room for the jar. His hand shot up and in a split second, all thanks to his slightly loose cuffs, it rolled back a little too far, revealing a mark on his forearm Selena couldn’t possibly fathom.  _ Severus Snape, a traitor? _ Before she even knew it, her hands were slowly snaking down her robes and her fingers were curling around her wand.

“Stupefy!” She casted.

“Protego!” Severus deflected, almost as if knowing she was gonna fire.

A bright red light flashed inside the Hospital Wing, heavy breathing followed. Now, they were just staring at each other, unmoving.

“I’ve seen that mark too many times, it’s impossible not to recognize it.” Selena was the first to talk, albeit calmly, though her wand was ever ready at her side. She glared at the now covered up Dark Mark.

“I’ve heard too many lies but Dumbledore being terminally ill is not one of them.” The potioneer replied, mocking her. Selena had just realized that he was eavesdropping her conversation with Ron earlier.  _ No wonder he was skeptical _ . “Are you really a matron, Miss Stellifer? Or should I tell the Ministry they’re losing one of their staff members?”

“You’re one to talk.” She spat, “Death Eater… Are you sure  _ you’re  _ not here to kill Dumbledore?” Then, she faltered a little, realizing... “Or maybe… maybe the kids were right…  _ You’re  _ here to kill Harry!” She Disapparated before Severus could say or do anything, and she landed in front of the Headmaster’s door, knocking vigorously.

The door opened just as Severus was seen Apparating inside the office, much to Dumbledore’s surprise. Selena pointed at Severus and the other mirrored her, and in unison, they loudly revealed;

“She’s a spy!”

“He’s a spy!”

Dumbledore merely blinked, unfazed. The two stare at him incredulously.  _ This man was impossible _ .

“She’s connected to the Ministry, I am sure of it.” Snarled Severus, glaring at her shortly. “She lied about you having an illness. Would you believe that? I just know that once you trust her you’ll be behind Azkaban bars the next minute.”

“Professor, he’s lying! I am no such thing and you know it!” Selena stomped, pleading with the Headmaster. “Severus is a  _ Death Eater _ ! I saw his Dark Mark and everything! And even if I  _ were  _ responsible for your being behind bars, at least  _ I _ was not tasked to kill you by Voldemort!”

“That’s enough, both of you.” Dumbledore interferes before either of them could say another word. With a regretful smile, he walks down the steps of his library slowly. “I knew it, I should’ve told you both from the start.” 

“Told us what?” Selena instantly asked after his last word, evidently bewildered.

“That you both are on a mission—the same mission—though executed differently.” He said, waiting for the tension between the two colleagues to die down. “I’d like to clear things, if you don’t mind; Miss Stellifer is really a Mediwizard at St. Mungo’s that I've asked to come here for a while to assist us in locating the horcruxes.” Dumbledore said to Snape, then he faced Selena. “While Professor Snape, I will not lie, is a previous Death Eater, however, in the event Voldemort has risen again, he shall serve as our spy. I hope this does not change the way you look at each other.”

“And you didn’t bother telling us this before?” Selena inquired, noticing how Severus had gone quiet and his countenance unreadable.

“I feared that you would find the duties a little too burdening when I partner you both up… Which was the  _ initial _ plan.” The Headmaster exhaled. 

“Partner  _ me _ up?” Severus retorted, his tone as if someone betrayed him. “What? Did you think me incapable of performing the duties you assigned to me? Was my ten years of trusting you betrayal all along?”

“The thought has never crossed my mind, Severus. Do understand.” Dumbledore replied calmly yet firmly. “I just thought that perhaps more could be done  _ together _ .”

Now, Selena had gone quiet. She didn’t know what to feel or how to respond to this. Not that she was objecting Severus’ partnership in the mission, however, she found herself wondering if she should agree… That is, if they  _ were _ to be partnered up. 

She was too caught up in her thoughts to listen to what Severus was telling Dumbledore. “—I brought this to myself and only myself. Nobody else should be involved in this bloody war. The protection of the boy is  _ my  _ responsibility—” 

“ _ Everyone _ is involved in the war, Severus. All witches and wizards of every age, race, and capability.” The old man argued back. “Whether they want to be or not, they play a role in this. It just so happens that  _ your  _ role has a bigger impact.”

Severus was rendered speechless, however intentionally. He also made no eye contact with either figure in the room. Once he made a movement to leave, so did Selena. “I’ll see you at dinner, Professor.” She nodded to Dumbledore and rushed to catch up with her colleague. 

“Look, Professor, it’s not a  _ bad _ idea… Partnering up.” Selena began at his side. Severus side-stared at her judgingly, he still said nothing. “If Voldemort  _ does  _ rise again, and you  _ are  _ called by his side, I can stall for you while you’re away…”

“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” He sneered at her.

“Well, for one, I can take over your classes.” The Mediwizard shrugged, causing Severus to roll his eyes at her. “Tell them you’re ill or fetching potion ingredients in the meantime…”

“Selena, don’t...” The potioneer released a deep sigh. “I want you to know that this mission has been carefully planned for  _ ten  _ years, and that I  _ asked  _ Dumbledore for his permission to execute it. I understand your intentions and your capabilities, however, this is  _ my  _ doing and mine only.” He began to walk away when Selena, in her disbelief, bellowed;

“ _ Hey _ !” Severus was forced to pause in his steps, evidently exasperated. “We have the  _ same  _ mission and that’s to protect Harry. I’m just as involved as you are and you know it…” She didn’t wait for him to respond, knowing that he wouldn’t. “We both found out about Quirrell, we’re both willing to take risks for Harry, and honestly, Severus, I’m the only person you can talk to about all this.” He still refused to answer so Selena sighed and motioned to return back to the infirmary. “I’ll give you time to think about it, but for now, I shall give you no promises that I will not help you in the event that Harry’s welfare has been breached.”

The two went their separate ways quietly.


	16. The Beginning of Their Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounters with the Mirror of Erised, all while they rescue three Gryffindors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody say Happy Birthday Alan! This update is dedicated to him <3

“I can’t believe this! How could Dumbledore  _ not  _ be here  _ now _ !” Selena mumbled to herself as she sprinted down the marble stairs. Her uniform be damned, the lives of three particular Gryffindors were in danger at the very moment.

She knew from the moment she woke up that morning, something was out of place, and her instincts couldn’t be more right. Quirrell was reported to be absent from all his classes today, which could only mean one thing: “He got past the trials!” A gasp elicited from her mouth the moment realization has hit. 

The staff was in a commotion no one could calm, how else would one react when just as they were about to retreat to their quarters, the possible return of Voldemort will occur? Minerva was panicking in the Hospital Wing when she rushed to tell them about her three missing Gryffindors, unknowing of what her next move would be. In addition to this, Dumbledore was away at the Ministry, so not only her House but the whole school was under the professor’s control.

Selena dropped whatever she was doing and headed to the third floor corridor with haste. She could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears. She was so scared—frightened actually, of what condition the three children could be in.

Upon entering, Fluffy was contained on one side, leaving room for the trap door, and beside the opening was Severus who scowled at Selena in surprise at her arrival. 

“What the  _ bloody hell _ are you doing here?” He sneered, but Selena could see in his eyes just how frustrated he was with this situation. She had the sudden urge to calm him down, but even she knew he wouldn’t prefer that at the moment. Besides, there was still a vague feeling of mistrust flowing through them from a month ago.

“The children are in danger and I’m a school matron, did you expect me to stay at the Hospital Wing brewing Pepperups?” She spat before looking down the dark hole, into the Devil’s Snare.

Severus took turns looking at her and the trap in slight bewilderment. “Miss Stellifer, the risks are—” The Mediwizard ignored him and instead lifted up her gowns.

“Ladies first.” She said with her head held high and jumped into the hole, breath hitched. As expected, she landed in a heap of worm-like vines, they were cold and somewhat stiff, an uncomfortable duo. Though she knew all she had to do was stay calm, so there she sat, unmoving. Severus followed in just seconds after her, glaring with mixed emotions.

“You’re mad.” Was all he said, voice above a whisper. 

She scoffed, but didn’t look at him. “You have to be when you take orders from Dumbledore.” 

Nothing else was exchanged since the plant let them fall through and they both landed on the ground with a thump. Severus instantly scanned Selena, and for once maybe it was concern in his eyes, worry even. When he noticed her gaze though, he returned to his stoic demeanor, but proceeded to lead the way, leaving Selena to roll her eyes behind him.

“Not a surprise Potter and his ilk made it past these trials.” Severus took notice of the broken pieces of Devil’s Snare and he scoffed at the sight of the winged keys pierced right at the wooden door. “I told Flitwick I knew this was a poor idea.” 

“It wasn’t a poor idea, it’s just not a good idea considering that Harry and Hermione have such keen eyes for everything.” Selena pointed out and rushed to make it out of the keys room.

The first thing she did inside the new room was cough at the amount of dust everywhere. The gigantic chess pieces were broken and already moved. Then at the sight of big, fluffy hair at the other end of the board, she began running. “Hermione!”

The child beamed with equal parts shock and excitement. “Miss Stellifer!” She got up and embraced the matron tightly, the poor thing was probably terrified. 

“Ron!” Selena was given no choice but to kneel and hug them both, thanking Merlin that they were alright. She pitied them and how dirty they appeared, and how Ron was injured  _ again _ . “We’re going to get you out of here soon, alright?”

“You need to get Harry first! He made it past the potions trial but since there was only enough for one, I had to come back here.” Hermione explained, evidently worried for her friend. She froze at the sight of Professor Snape approaching, Selena noticed, though she continued to plead. “Miss Stellifer  _ please  _ rescue him.” 

“We will, Hermione. For now, I need you to stay here a bit longer, all right?” The Mediwizard cupped the little girl’s cheek. “If we don’t make it back quickly, just wait for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. They’ll be down here in a minute.” 

“Alright…” She said, unsure. Selena gave her a side-hug one last time before running to the archway leading to the next room. 

“I think it’s best for you to stay behind with Ms. Granger.” Severus said to her yet he was facing another way. 

“You don’t get to make that choice. Harry is somewhere in there and Merlin knows what could’ve happened to him.” She stood her ground albeit softly because of the dozing troll in the corner. 

“Are you not considering what we are dealing with, Selena? If we both get killed by Voldemort himself, what then?” Severus snarled as he heavily marched his way towards the purple flames.

Selena stifled a dry laugh, “Being ready to die was part of the agreement of this whole mission.” She said. “And even if we  _ did  _ die, what’s in it for you? We are doing this mission  _ separately _ , aren’t we?” The Mediwizard smirked as she stood in front of the burning flames blocking the path to the potions trial.

She was being irritably passed a half-empty vial. “Drink and wait for a few seconds.” He grumbled.

“I  _ know  _ how potions work, Professor.” Severus only rolled his eyes and didn’t wait for her to come through the flames. 

Selena finished what was left of the vial, grimaced at the taste, then slowly passed through as well. Inside, Severus was performing a spell that lowered both fires blocking the archways until it was completely diminished. 

“As much as we work  _ separately _ ,” The potioneer grunted before continuing, “I think it’s best that once we’re in there, you grab Potter as fast as you can, whether he is… dead or alive.” Something about that made Selena’s whole body shiver, what if the child  _ was  _ dead? Was it the end of the wizarding world? Did Voldemort win? Too many questions she couldn’t answer, she’ll just have to wait and see. “I’ll have my wand at the ready for anything that may approach you.”

Selena took a deep breath and nodded, “When you’re ready.”

“Let’s go.” Severus took the lead, his steps fast but quiet, it was almost impressive. Selena was behind him, silently trying to calm herself. They paused at a corner, and Selena watched Severus’ fingers counting down from three. “Go! Now!”

Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her; Harry was lying motionless on the ground, though Voldemort didn’t appear to be in sight. She tried to dismiss her aching worry, rushing up to the boy and shifting his body to lay his head on her lap. With shaky hands, she checked his nose, chest… “Breathing!” She cried in relief. “He’s still alive! Severus!”

Severus checked the room again before rushing to them, kneeling. Selena watched as the man’s palm hesitantly rested on the boy's forehead. “He’s as cold as ice.”

Surprised, Selena checked for herself. “Oh, Merlin… Severus, we need to get him to the wing.”

“Allow me.” In a swift movement, the potioneer picked up Harry with no effort and no second thoughts. “Get ahold of the stone, Dumbledore will need it when he returns.” He said with a grunt, and only then did Selena notice the bright red Sorcerer’s Stone on the ground laying beside the boy all this time. “Voldemort seems to have been defeated but his soul’s on the loose, for sure. Quirrell’s reduced to ashes over there.” 

“Oh, Sweet Rowena.” Selena clasped her mouth at the robes and ridiculous turban on the ground.

“We’ll leave that for the Ministry experts to find.” Severus grimaced, getting ready to head back out. “Come. We shouldn’t be here any longer.”

And just as they had a step outside the room, Selena heard it. A voice. A man’s voice.

She stopped in her tracks, causing Severus to look at her in wonder and the slightest bit of concern. “Miss Stellifer?” 

She heard the voice again. “Did you hear that? Just now?” 

“Hear what?” Severus asked, spying the room in case someone was ready to attack them.

“There was a—” She turned around and retraced her steps back into the room. 

She saw a man inside the Mirror of Erised, simply staring at her. He had his hands buried into the pockets of his 50s-looking suit. The more she approached the mirror, the more she acknowledged how familiar his appearance was. The hair, the face, all familiar but the eyes were complete and total strangers. They were stark black, though impossibly darker than Severus’. 

“Who are you?” She wanted to ask, but then he looked as though he heard her thoughts.

“It doesn’t matter yet. Just be careful out there, Burgess.” The man said and disappeared completely, leaving the mirror with only her reflection. 

Selena was dumbfounded, mind flooding with questions, but more importantly; How did he know her last name?

She rushed back to her colleague who looked at her with the same set of confused eyes. “What did you see?”

The Mediwizard dismisses him with a soft “Later.” And points to the first year student he’s carrying. “Harry first.”

“We should Apparate. It’s quicker.” Severus said, raising his arm a bit for her to side-Apparate with him.

She shook her head, “I’ll follow.” The man only raised a brow at her before disappearing completely. 

For some reason, Selena wanted to return to the Mirror, hoping to see the man again. She wondered why there was an underlying attachment suddenly growing between them, despite not having a single clue of his identity. She sighed, left everything to time, and followed suit back to the surface of the castle.

In the early morning of the Hospital Wing, Ron and Hermione were being tended to by Madam Pomfrey while Severus was laying Harry down on the nearest hospital bed. Selena said to herself that she’d return to her thoughts as soon as this day was over. 

“Sorry about your arms. I could’ve carried him myself.” The Mediwizard said in the softest voice possible when she approached Severus. 

“No, you wouldn’t have.” He shook his head, wordlessly referring to her sudden attraction to the Mirror of Erised. Even if he seemed curious, he didn’t interrogate her about it, which was a little odd of him, though Selena almost thanked him for not bringing it up.

Instead she looked away, pretending to sound distracted. “Are you injured? Can I brew you anything?” 

“I’ll leave you to  _ this _ ,” He pointed at Harry with his usual dislike. “For now. If there’s anything in my personal stores you may require for healing potions, you are welcome to let me know and I’ll hand them to you.”    
  


“You’re giving me access to your stuff?” She asked in surprise.

“Only now.” He huffed and made a move outside the wing. The whole time Selena’s eyes were on him.

Selena didn’t converse with the potioneer after that for a week and a half. For the first four days she practically resided in the hospital, watching Harry lay on the bed unconscious. For the next few days, she was healing Quidditch players. And for the remaining days, she was tidying up the infirmary as the school year was ending, just as long as the Weasley twins didn’t play any more tricks, the hospital wing will be of no more use for the last three days of the term.

On the night of the Year-End Feast, Selena retreated from the Great Hall early. She didn’t consume much of what was on her plate; too much thoughts and emotions were enough to fill her. Though, she didn’t return straight to her chambers either, instead she strolled down to the Black Lake for some silence. 

She stood under a tree and let her mind do the talking; The man in the Mirror had not escaped her thoughts, she had also been fresh from an interrogation by Ministry workers earlier that day regarding the Sorcerer’s Stone, and all-in-all the despondent aura of the end of a school year. She had met a lot of nice seventh years, one of them named Nymphadora Tonks, who was sent to the infirmary for detention, apparently because none of the teachers preferred not to deal with her.

The lake was a serene view, the moonlight reflecting on its subtle ripples. For a moment, her mind began to clear and the inner noise began to dissipate, all that until a voice had broken the quietude. 

“Miss Stellifer?” Severus appeared nearby, robes camouflaging in the darkness of the surroundings. 

“What are you doing here? Am I needed inside?” Selena questioned.

“No, however, you  _ are  _ creating suspicion to some people by being out here tonight.”

Her brows creased together, “Who’s suspicious?”

“I am.” He said nonchalantly, and Selena replied with a scoff. The two proceeded to be enveloped by silence, and now not only Selena was gazing at the lake. 

“Your mind is deafening you.” Severus whispered in a low register, causing Selena to immediately focus on strengthening her Occlumens barrier. 

“You’re a Legilimens?” She asked, slightly betrayed. Now, she wondered if there was ever a time this year that Severus entered her head. 

“And you’re an Occlumens.” He said, sounding quite impressed at the revelation. Though, for some reason it sounded more like a long-awaited confirmation. 

“So, all this time you’ve been reading my mind?” Selena’s tone hinted at an arising fury. 

“Calm yourself, Miss Stellifer. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”

“That means you’ve attempted to?”

“Just tonight, actually. And not by choice.”

Her face contorted into one of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I will admit that your barriers are too practiced, too thick to get across… But your mind is loud, too loud that I was able to sense it from the door.” Severus explained, causing her gaze to go from him to the castle behind her.

“I will not be disclosing anything to you, if that’s what you’re expecting.” She refused to look at him now, missing the way he raised his eyebrow at her.

“I did not come here to comfort you, Miss Stellifer. I thought you knew better of me.” And though a normal person would feel offended by Severus’ words, a soft chuckle came out of Selena’s mouth.

“That would be embarrassing;  _ Professor Snape, cold dungeon potioneer comforts a conflicted matron _ .” Selena kidded, to which he scoffed.

“Spare me the image.” He pretended to grimace. “Besides, both of us are aware that you aren’t the type of person who wishes to be comforted.”

He was right; Consolation wasn’t always the answer to her problems. It just detained them, or was a form of distraction, or even blackmail. Selena didn’t have anyone to speak to in her childhood, at least nobody she could trust, so this habit of keeping it to herself was something she brought along throughout the years. It wasn’t a burden, even if some may think it is, it’s just protection.

For a second, she wondered if this stoic, brooding man beside her shared the exact same sentiments.

“What  _ are  _ you here for then?” Selena questioned, just to keep the train going. 

“An inquiry,” He paused. “A proposal rather, one that you have already brought to the table though I have not perused until tonight.” 

Selena turned to him, delighted. “The partnership?” A nod.

“Shall we discuss terms and conditions?”

“Very well,” She cleared her throat. “Every piece of information regarding the mission will not be kept a secret. Everything you know, you tell me and everything I know I’ll tell you.”

His eyes seemed to falter for a second, Selena noticed. “Thought that was a given, but yes. Everything will be addressed so as to aid us in planning our missions.” He said.

Selena nodded. “Right.”

“Potter is the priority. In case of stunning, or even death, we must not let the Dark Lord reach him. No matter who is to be sacrificed in the process.” Severus eyed Selena with a knowing look. “It’s best not to let intimate sentiments and attachments take over the mission, Selena.”

Albeit somewhat guilty, she chuckled at his choice of words. “Intimate sentiments or attachments? You mean  _ emotions _ ?”

He rolled his eyes at her cheekiness. “Also there will be no sudden detours or changes to the plan without warning.”

“And no sudden absences either… No distractions…”

“No romantic attachments.” He said, and it took Selena aback. Her eyes instantly shot up to look at him, he understood her surprise and stared at her incredulously. “Not between  _ us _ , silly girl. To anybody else. As I understand, love is the worst form of distraction.”

“And where did you learn that? Wuthering Heights?” Selena teased, and he rolled his eyes once again.

“What  _ matters _ is that you don’t have to learn the hard way.” Severus said in a manner wherein he was obviously matching her playfulness—or drollness for this matter, because he’s obviously not the playful type—but something told her it spurred from something deeper than this.

“Lastly, we should agree to assist each other, no matter what situation we’re in. Whether we are in disagreement or we argue; All must be put aside when it comes to the mission.” Selena said.

“It’s settled then,” Severus presented his open palm in between them. “Your word, Miss Stellifer.”

It was a wonder how the potioneer’s pale hands weren’t cold to the touch as she expected them to be, instead it was warm and admittedly soft. “I’m glad we have come to an agreement, Professor. Glad to be working with you  _ a second time _ .” She giggled as they shook hands.

The next day, she whipped out the record player that had been lying around unused in her chambers, and brought it to the staff room, where teachers were lounging, having tea. She found a vinyl of The Platters album in Hagrid’s trash, so now the song ‘The Great Pretender’ was playing throughout the room. At this, she smirked at Severus knowingly, who rolled his eyes but quirked his mouth back anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! I'd appreciate it so much. ♥


End file.
